


The Hale / Mikaelson Pack

by fad_doodles



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fad_doodles/pseuds/fad_doodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first summer together after going their separate ways to college. Thinking that it will be a relaxing and fun filled summer after finally establishing the pack’s territory, they were completely wrong when Lydia had a death vision of a beaten up Stiles standing over the pack’s bodies and hundreds of dead bodies.</p><p>Knowing that Lydia is never wrong with her vision, the pack members are working hard to prevent her vision from coming true. New allies will be made and old enemies will come back to threaten them all.</p><p>(deleted the original post, rewriting and editing some of the chapters.) </p><p>Hope you guys will enjoy reading it. xoxo. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It has been 3 years since Stiles had gotten suck into this crazy world of the supernatural. It has been 3 years since a crazy rogue Alpha bit Scott and Stiles had to take care of him and helped him get through it. 3 years of having to deal with vengeful Peter, the Darach, hunters, the Alpha Pack, the Nogitsune, the Benefactor, the Berserkers and other supernatural creatures, it’s a miracle that they are still surviving and thriving in Beacon Hills.

Throughout the past 3 years, the pack had become a prominent figurehead in Beacon Hills and within the supernatural community. Everybody knew about the Hale Pack and from what Stiles had gathered they were commonly referred to as the teenage wolf pack. A lot of the other supernatural creatures were sadly mistaken to think that they could come and take over their territory. A lot of them were surprised to find out that a huntress, a banshee, and an elemental witch and lastly, the town’s Sheriff was part of the pack.

Not only were they known among the supernatural community but they also had a reputation within the town. They were known for being the smart kids who stayed near the outskirts of the town. Lydia and Danny got into MIT, Allison and Scott got into Stanford University while Laura, Aiden, Ethan, Cora, Isaac, Boyd and Erica went to Yale University. Lastly, Stiles and Jackson got into Harvard University while Malia and Liam were in their senior years and aiming for Columbia, Brown or MIT.

It was the first summer that the whole pack return for their summer break and get to spend together as college students and it was also the first summer that Stiles get to spend together with Derek, his boyfriend. Even after 5 months being together, he still could not get over the fact that he get to call Derek his boyfriend. Grumpy sourwolf is his boyfriend, his mate and his future husband.

Their pack now consists of 12 werewolves, a banshee, a huntress, a witch, 3 humans, and 6 pale grey wolves that the pack decided to adopt, which magically appeared at Deaton’s Vet doorstep one fine day. Stiles still remembered that day clearly when Scott, Isaac and himself brought the cubs home. Derek was pissed but in the end, he gave in and there was a lot of shouting about naming them until Lydia decided that they should be named after the direwolves from the ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ books, which literally excites everyone. After all, Stiles made it compulsory for all of them to binge-watch the whole season during one of their pack nights.

Another surprising fact that nobody in the supernatural community knew about them was that all of the werewolves in the pack were mated which is considered very rare in almost all werewolves’ packs. The first among them were obviously Scott and Allison, followed by Erica and Boyd then it was Cora and Isaac. Soon after it was Jackson and Lydia, then during the whole Alpha pack mess it was love at first sight for Aiden and Laura, surprisingly it was the same for Ethan and Danny and lastly, it was Liam and Malia, the 2 youngest wolves in the pack.

To top it off having to see all his friends finding their mates, his dad had to asked Melissa out on dates and even they got together first before Stiles and Derek got together.  
All of them stayed together in the manor that was build about a year ago during their senior year and after the whole pack had finally decided that they really needed a new place since the Hales’ loft or Stiles’ house were not big enough for all of them anymore. 6 months later, a new Hale house was built near the previous old burnt Hale house.

It was a huge 3-story mansion with 10 bedrooms with their own bathrooms and walk-in-closets on the 2nd and 3rd floor, an attic exactly on top of Derek and Stiles bedroom as he had requested and a huge basement. They have 2 additional bathrooms, 2 huge living rooms, a huge dinning room, an enormous 2-story library, an office, a study room and a kitchen on the 1st floor while in the basement; it was turned into a theatre, gym complete with a sauna, wine cellar, gaming room and a panic room. Derek even had an Olympic size pool with Jacuzzi installed in their backyard with a 2-bedroom guesthouse beside it. They have their own barbeque corner and a campfire site; they even have a tennis court at Lydia’s insistence and a mini lacrosse field for the boys to have fun in. On the old burnt Hale house, the siblings decided to turn it into a garden to grow herbs, vegetables and some fruit trees in the surrounding areas with a garden shed that doubles up as a small armory for Allison.

Soon after Lydia, Erica and Laura took over doing the interior and the landscape of the land. They had a 10 feet high wall built about a thousand feet around the house and Lydia included the triskelion symbol on the entrance and back gate while Stiles put up protection wards and charms all around their property. The day that they moved in to the manor felt more as if they were visiting the museum with Lydia dragging them around and telling them about the manor for an hour before they were allowed to explore the place and unpack everything by themselves.

The past few months after they moved in, everything was peaceful, the only thing that they need to worry about living in a town with about 237,000 people was the occasional gang fight, thieves, mugging or drunk driving.


	2. Back Together

Rubbing his eyes, he turned to his right and seeing his true mate, Derek sleeping soundly with his arm wrapped around Stiles’ waist. Stiles gave him a peck on his cheek and slowly remove his arm while trying to get out from bed. Derek mumbled something under his breath while still continued sleeping. Walking straight into his bathroom, he went to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth. He quietly makes his way out of their bedroom and goes downstairs to start on breakfast for them. It has been so long since he last cooked breakfast for the whole pack.

Cooking for another 17 mouths was never an easy task but that’s what he loves to do whenever they get together. It was going to be a busy day since he has to do the grocery shopping later because everyone has been procrastinating to do the chore. To top it off, all of them wanted to have a barbeque to celebrate the start of summer and the completion of their first year college examinations. Stiles was one of the pack member who managed to enter Harvard and is currently pursuing a double major in Folklore and Mythology and World History while doing a minor in Linguistics on full scholarship given the fact that both he and Lydia has an IQ of 148. The other pack member in Harvard was Jackson who is doing a double major in Criminal Justice and Law and Business.

Walking into their kitchen, he quickly started on making chocolate chip pancakes since it was the Derek’s favourite before he started making other flavored pancakes for the rest of the family.

Danny walked in, shirtless and in his sweatpants, while Stiles was in between cooking blueberry pancakes.

“Morning Stiles!” Danny greeted cheerfully. Danny went to MIT with Lydia. Danny was majoring in Computer Science and minoring in Mechanical Engineering. As for Lydia, after being the high school’s valedictorian, she got a free ride into University and double major in Mathematics and Applied Maths while minoring in Political Science.

“Good Morning Danny!” Stiles smiled, “By the way, I’m doing grocery shopping after lunch. Can you get the notepad and write down whatever it is that you might need?”

“Sure thing. Hey Stiles, I’ll tag along if you are cool with it.”

“Sure. Thank you Danny.”

“Morning Stiles. What time will the barbeque start? I have some errands to run and will be done around 6pm, I guess.” Laura came in and walked straight to the counter, taking the pancakes that was ready for herself and Aiden. Laura, Aiden, Ethan, Cora, Isaac, Boyd and Erica all managed to go to Yale University. With the help of the Hale siblings, Aiden, Ethan, Isaac, Boyd and Erica didn't have to worry about their tuition fees at all. Laura took up Law while minoring in Linguistics. Aiden majored in Forensic Science and minor in Criminology while Ethan double majored in Mechanical Engineering and Electrical Engineering. As for Boyd, he took up Accounting and Finance and Erica majored in Business Management and minor in Fashion Studies.

Soon after, the rest of the pack starting filing in to the kitchen for breakfast and all started taking a seat around the counter top.

“How about around 8pm if everybody is ok with it? Now, Scott can you go bring the wolves their breakfast before releasing them to the preserve!” Stiles instructed while everybody just nod their head in agreements and continue eating their breakfast. The Hales have been living on this land for generations and the preserve is their land. Stiles make it his mission to know the 10,000 acres of land really well and make it as natural as possible for his pack and animals to roam around in. He even placed wards around the perimeter of their land so that the wards would be able to warn him of any supernatural creatures coming into the territory. Within the past 2 years, Stiles had found out that he is the first male witch from a thousand year old long line of ancient witches and had made it his lifelong mission to practice magic and used it to protect his pack and Beacon Hills.

“Yes Sir!” Scott took a piece of pancake and put it in his mouth and walked over to the refrigerator to grab the pieces of raw meat that they always put aside for the wolves in the den in their backyard. After the packed graduated from high school, Scott decided to pursue a veterinarian course and now he’s pretty much running the veterinary with Deaton during spring, summer and winter break. 

“Anyway, Isaac, I’m totally trusting you to bake some delicious pastries. Impress me with your newfound talents and recipes that you have learnt! Oh and write down whatever it is that you need, I’m going to the store with Danny later.”

“Stiles, off course I will. I have Cora to help me and we will blow your mind away!” Isaac replied and kissed Cora on her cheeks. While Stiles and Melissa are the pack’s chefs, Isaac is the resident pastry chef and is currently pursuing a degree in Baking & Pastries Arts. As for Cora, she took up Human Resource Management and minor in Finance.

Melissa walked in, greeted everyone and straight away grabs a few sausages and bacons for herself.

“Good Morning gorgeous mother of mine! And where is daddy dearest? Still rotting in the comfort of his soft comfortable bed?” Ever since his dad asked Melissa to be his wife, Stiles has been practicing calling her, mother, to ease him into it.

Melissa chuckled, “Your father is at work. It’s his morning shift today, he went out at 7 just now and will be back in time for dinner,” while making herself comfortable at the kitchen counter in between Allison and Erica. Their kitchen counter top could easily accommodate the pack and it was usually where they have their breakfast unless it’s a special occasion, then they would eat in the huge dining room that has a huge dining table and could accommodate at least 30 people.

“And how about your lover boy?” Erica asked, “Rough night?”

“Lover boy is still snoring away in bed and no, we did not have sex last night because I was too tired from my trip back home.”

“You need to get laid.”

“I agree. When was your last?” Melissa asked.

“Melissa! I’m your future son! How could you discuss about my sex life so openly? Well, technically I’m already your son since I was 8 but still? It’s like discussing about Scott and Allison’s sex life. Now can you imagine that?”

“Do not get me involved.” Allison said and it was that exact moment, Scott decides to walk in back.

“Involve in what, babe?” Scott came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek, followed by kissing Melissa on her cheek as well.

“Your mother decides to discuss about your sex life, Scott! Can you believe it?” Stiles start flailing his hands all around.

Scott started turning red badly and just hid his face in Allison’s hair. 

“Well, it’s not as if I don’t know what’s going on. I need to make sure that my son pleases my future daughter-in-law.”

At that comment, Jackson, Liam, Boyd, Aiden, Danny, Ethan, Isaac and Stiles spewed out the food and drinks that were in their mouth.

“Scott, you tell your mom about your sex life?” Jackson exclaimed.

Lydia who was walking over to the refrigerator was the one who answered his question, “In case any of you failed to see, Melissa is a woman. We, ladies tend to stick together,” took out the carton of orange juice and walked over back to her seat beside Jackson.

“HOLD UP! Are you telling me that Melissa knows about your sex lives and you guys know about my dad’s sex life?” Stiles opened his mouth in shocked.

The girls just smiled while Danny answered, “Not me. I don’t tell Melissa or your dad about my sex life with Ethan. I know that Ethan tells Aiden though and Aiden tells Laura everything...” Danny left his thoughts trailing while staring hard at Laura.

“What! The girls wanted to know more about gay sex, that’s all.” Laura scowled back. The girls started laughing at the counter while the guys were just so confused about the direction of this conversation.

“So everybody knows about everybody’s sex lives except Stiles and Derek’s sex life?” Cora asked and looked around. 

Stiles quickly turned to look at Lydia and everybody saw his action and all of them turned to Lydia who took a sip of her orange juice pretending as if nothing is going on at all. 

“Just get Stiles drunk. As in drunk after 6 cans of beer and he will start describing to you about everything. And when I say everything, it means down to every single detail. I even got excited about this one position that he did it with Derek that I had to improvise it with Jackson.”

“OH MY GOD! When did I tell you about my sex life?” Stiles screamed while everybody around the table were laughing at him.

“Why is Stiles screaming so early?” Derek walked into the kitchen, in his Star Wars boxers that Stiles bought for him. After living together, all of them were prone to seeing each other in various state of nudity that it becomes a norm for them except when they are in front of Melissa or John.

Derek slid his arms around Stiles’ waist, kissed him on the neck and nuzzled him for a while.

“Erm, Derek, I think you might need to go back to bed while I continued screaming about this for a while?”

“And what is this thing that you are screaming about?” Derek said, mumbling into his neck.

“Let’s just say, Lydia knows about our sex lives.”

At that, Derek quickly looked up and stared at Lydia, “Which part?”

“Everything, including Red Riding Hood.” Lydia winked and everybody started laughing out loud while both Derek and Stiles started blushing so hard.

“I’m never getting drunk around any of them any more. Cross my heart.”

“Anyway Stiles, I’m free and I need to grab some stuffs at the store as well and since Scott says that he needs to bring the wolves to the vet for their checkup after lunch.” Allison said, trying to drop the subject.

She cuts the pancakes into pieces to feed Scott, which is endearing that Stiles threw a sausage at Scott. Allison is a trained hunter, one of the best, and now she’s doing a double major in Psychology and Sociology. Her ability to understand the human body language is frighteningly accurate and to top it off, she’s trying to learn to understand the werewolves’ body language. She’s one human being that Stiles would never want to get on the wrong side off. And as for Scott, he majored in Veterinarian Studies to prepare himself to take over Deaton’s practice. Both Scott and Allison went to Stanford to further their studies.

“Okay then. Now finish up your breakfast people and make sure you guys clean up after your mess. Don’t forget to write down whatever it is that you guys need, I’ll go grab it later. Danny, Allison, I’ll find you guys later.” Stiles walked out from the kitchen and made his way to his bedroom.

 

\---

 

Walking down the aisle with Allison as they randomly grabbed random snacks and put it inside both their trolleys, Stiles asked Allison, “Have you heard anything from the other hunters?”

“About any latest supernatural happenings? Stiles, just because throughout our 1st year of college have been very quiet and peaceful, it doesn’t mean that something big is going happen soon. Just enjoy it, please?”

“Yes. I know but these past few weeks, I have been feeling slightly unhinged. As if something is about to happen.”

“Come on, Stiles, I don’t think it can be that bad right?”

“I really don’t know, Allison. I really hope it’s nothing. I hope it’s just me being paranoid and nothing else.”

“So far, there’s no Alpha Pack or Darach or crazy witches or other supernatural crap in the radar as far as I know of from the other hunters. So just please ignore this thing that you are feeling and we will deal with whatever it is when it comes. You know that we can do it and that’s how we work for the past 3 years.”

“That’s true. Honestly speaking, I would have never expected for us to be right where we are now. From a bunch of teenagers with major issues who literally have no idea what the fuck we were doing back then to a pack protecting this town. We are like the Scooby Gang except we have too many members in our gang.”

“Exactly. Looking back at the hell we had been through, I couldn’t be more proud of what we have accomplished.”

“At times, I think all of us are fated to be involved in this crazy world. We all have a part to play in the grand scheme of the universe. I mean, for goodness sake, my mom was a witch, my grandmother was a witch, and my great grandmother was a witch. My whole ancestral lineage was witches and I’m the first male witch in Grebenshchikov clan in over a thousand years since the first witch. I’m so messed up.”

“I keep forgetting that you’re from Europe or wherever it is that you are from. Stiles, you’re a witch and I’m a huntress from a hunter family with more than 3 centuries of violent history. Both of us are mates to a werewolf. We are pretty much the same. We are bound to get drag into this world one way or another.”

“And I couldn’t imagined my life any other way.”

Stiles and Allison continued walking to the next aisle, stocking up their trolleys while looking at the long list of items to get for their pack. Knowing that all of them will be lazy to shop during this summer break, they went all out with their grocery shopping.

“Let’s go find Danny and Ethan, I think that they should be done getting the other half of the groceries.” Stiles replied. At times he wondered how did they spend more than $10,000 just on their groceries and enough to feed at least 50 people.

“There’s Danny. I think we can make the payment now.” Allison said.

After making the payment, they put all the groceries into the back of the pack’s black Chevrolet Silverado SS truck. Derek bought the truck for Stiles to use for pretty much the pack’s grocery shopping and for Melissa and John to drive around town if they needed to, other than that, Stiles pretty much drive his own jeep for his daily activities.

 


	3. Lydia's Vision

“It’s 8pm already. Where is everybody? And Dad, have you warmed up the grill already? I’m taking out the frozen food. Melissa can you answer the door please? I think it might be Deaton or Chris. Thank you!” Stiles rambled on while taking out the frozen burger patties, steaks, and sausages to the poolside. Erica balanced 3 bowls of salads alongside Stiles while Boyd carried the cooler following them behind.

Lydia forced Jackson to rearranged the pool chairs nicely to make it cozy for everyone. Once everything was set up, John started cooking the food and the whole pack came out and sat by the pool and just lounge around. Stiles invited both Chris Argent and Deaton since they are unofficial pack members. Melissa started passing out the beers around for everyone since John allow the underage packs to drink except for Malia and Liam who are still 17. Conversations about their lives and studies started flowing and their wolves were roaming around their backyard freely.

Stiles was sitting on Derek’s lap and just looking at everyone and the wolves. 

“This is nice.”

Derek replied, “I missed you. You got to come back often, Stiles. It’s only a 6 hours flight and 1 hour drive from the airport.”

“Fine, I will make the extra effort to visit you and drop by the café often. By the way, do you still want me to help out during the summer?”

“I already have enough high school students helping out. Liam and Malia are doing a good job managing them when I’m not around. But I don’t mind if you drop by every now and then. It’s your summer break, you should enjoy it.” After establishing their territory and rebuilding the Hale House, Derek decided to open a café / bookstore to keep himself busy and be part of the community by getting himself involve with the town and hiring students to work for him.

“Please! I get to shelve the books and make coffee with you working beside me. Off course, I’ll be having fun.” Stiles turned and kissed him on the lips.

“I need you.” Derek growled softly into his ear.

“I need you too, later. I promise.” Stiles replied with a peck to Derek’s lips. 

“Come on guys, no hinting about what you plan to do when most of us here can hear and smell you guys.” Scott pleaded from the other side of the pool while the rest of the pack just laughed it off. Melissa started passing around the burgers and hotdogs to everyone. One by one, they started coming over to the picnic table to take the food.

There were all minding their own business and enjoying Isaac’s pastries when Stiles realized that Derek was starting to sweat in the cooling night.

“Is it almost time?” Stiles turn to look at Derek.

“Soon. I can start feeling the pull towards the moon already. The rest of the pack will start feeling soon.”

The full moon had appeared on time tonight but since the pack have great control over their wolves’ instinct over the past 3 years, they could just sit down and enjoy themselves. Even though, Laura and Aiden shifted into their alpha forms already. Surprisingly, all 12 werewolves could easily shift into their alpha forms at ease. Deaton said that it might have to do with Stiles being a powerful witch and being part of the pack rather than just an emissary.

Derek was just about to kiss Stiles on the lips before Deaton called out to Stiles. Stiles turned around to look at Deaton with a questioning look before looking around. Stiles saw Lydia’s eyes turned completely black and soon after she just started screaming really loud until all the glasses, light bulbs and the guesthouse windows break into pieces and all of them were lying on the floor in pain covering their ears.

Then the screaming just stopped, followed by a loud thud. Stiles looked up and saw Lydia fainted and Jackson wasn’t fast enough to catch her fall.

“Stiles, Deaton, what the fuck just happened?” Jackson screamed, “I have never seen it this bad before. Lydia baby, please wake up.”

Deaton rushed over and checked for her pulse, “Carry her inside. I will explain everything inside.”

With that, Jackson bride style carry her inside and all of them made their way into the house.

“Multiple deaths. I have no idea how bad is the vision that it could cause her to faint.” Deaton informed everyone, "Usually a Banshee is able to see a single or maximum of up triple deaths about to happen but if a Banshee's eyes turned black, it's usually means multiple deaths. It's almost too much for them to see." While waiting for Lydia to wake up, the rest of the pack starting packing up the food and drinks and putting them in the kitchen.

15 minutes later, Lydia woke up in the living room with everyone sitting around her looking worried.

“Sorry about that but it seems as if the next big bad is coming.” Quickly maintaining her posture back.

“Lydia, are you feeling alright?” Derek asked.

“I need a glass of water please. More than a hundred dead bodies at the open space in our preserve and Stiles burning their bodies.” Lydia answered and staring directly into Stiles’ eyes. She took the glass of water from Jackson and took a sip before continuing, “And all of us were laying on the ground covered in blood. I have no idea if we are alive or just badly injured.”

All of them became quiet for a minute before John asked, “Do you have any idea who these people are?”

“I can’t tell. There was fire, too much blood and bodies everywhere. I’m sorry to say this but from my vision, it looks as if Stiles was the one that killed everyone.”

Everybody just stared at Stiles while Stiles stared straight into Lydia’s eyes looking for any answers that he could find.

“Are you telling me that I’m a mass murderer? Are you saying that I will kill my own family? My own pack?” Stiles stammered.

“Nobody is telling you anything at all. It could have been purely self-defense or even a territory war.” John answered.

“It’s a massacre. If it really is, then all of you including Melissa, John and Chris need to be prepared as well.” Deaton said grimly.

“What do you mean?” Melissa looked at him.

“Start training. All of you will have to. Hundred over bodies, only the biggest and baddest of them could cause a huge scale attack. If I remember correctly, whenever something like this happened, like the battle at Naples in 1785 when a clan of vampires were about to killed 135 forest nymphs, the Witches’ Council intervened.”

“The Witches’ Council?” Stiles asked.

“They are the law enforcers of the supernatural world. The most powerful trio of witches to walk this Earth and the Supreme can foresee the future with 99% accuracy. Well, that’s what I learnt from my studies but I personally have never experienced them first hand.”

“We’re fuck right? We need to think of a whole list of plans right?” Laura looked around the room.

“Laura, that’s the part where Stiles, Danny and I would worry about.” Lydia said calmly even though there was a look of uncertainty in her eyes, which disappeared quickly.

“erm, Lydia, you just predicted our maybe deaths less than 15 minutes ago. What exactly could you have been planning on?” Aiden asked.

“It’s enough for me to come up with at least 2 back up plans right now. I’m still figuring out other ways to ensure the pack’s survival.”

“To be honest, I was expecting it.” Deaton informed them and everyone just looked at him in shocked.

“What do you mean?” Derek growled.

“Derek is a direct descendant of the Hale pack, an Alpha and 2 years ago, I found out that Stiles is a witch and a several months ago, both of us found out that he is from the Grebenshchikov clan, one of the most powerful line of witches because of their abilities to manipulate nature. From our training so far, Stiles has been able to manipulate plants, earth, fire and lightning. Right now, I’m teaching him to manipulate the air and all that’s left is water. If Stiles is able to manipulate all 6 elements, he will be as strong as the Supreme.”

Malia interrupted, “So you are saying that Stiles can beat the Supreme?”

“No, I’m saying that Stiles could be consumed with powers far beyond his imagination. And also because of Stiles being mated to the Alpha and is part of the pack, your pack is the only known pack in the world that all their werewolves have the ability to turn into a complete wolf.” Deaton paused for a while, taking a sip of his coffee that Stiles had no idea came from where.

“You have a banshee in your pack, twins werewolves that are really rare in the werewolf community. Plus the fact that all your pack members are mated to one another, only 7 such packs in the world. So all these factors put together plus one of the 9 Nemetons being here. Well, to put it simply, something was bound to explode.” Deaton continued as if it was a normal everyday conversation.

“How the hell did this happen to us?” Stiles asked to no one in particular, while everyone was just looking worried or confused about what Deaton just said.

“Why didn’t you tell me that I am on track to become a crazy psychotic witch?” Stiles shouted at Deaton.

“That’s because you are not.” Deaton smiled, “You are strongly anchored to your pack. I strongly doubt that you will go crazy but with Lydia’s vision…” He just left his sentence hanging.

“Anyway, I would like to consult with my people and once I have gotten more information, I will update Stiles or Lydia. I think I better make a move now. Thank you for an interesting evening. I’m looking forward to our next discussion, Stiles, Lydia.” Deaton said with a smile while John decided to stand up and show him out.

The whole pack was silent, deep in their thoughts even after John came back to join them at the table.

Lydia was the first to break the silence, “We will deal with one thing at a time and since Deaton said that we should be expecting the Witches’ Council, we shall deal with them. Is everyone agreeable?”

The whole pack just nods their heads and agreed to Lydia’s suggestion.

“Stiles, you shall worry about your magical training with Deaton. Continue your training as normal; we will make sure that you will not go crazy. We have to make sure that you are at your best. Let’s be honest here, you are the strongest among us. You know that you can bring all of us down with just a few waves of your hand. Now since most of us are werewolves, Derek, I need you to start training them to be more aggressive. Chris and Allison, I need you to train all of us as hunters so that we will have the best of both trainings. We have to be excellent as werewolves and as hunters to protect ourselves from the future onslaught that might happen. Right now, we have to start thinking in survival mode.” Lydia rambled on.

“Are you sure, Lydia?” Allison interrupted.

“No, I’m not sure at all, Allison. As a pack, we will deal with every single shit that will be thrown to us. You guys are the muscles of this pack while Stiles, Danny and me are the brains. The 3 of us will figure these out while all of you go get stronger. I will need to come up with every single weapon that the humans could use to fight against every single supernatural creature that will want to hurt us. It’s survival mode starting tonight onwards and no way in hell am I going to let my vision come true.” Lydia ended her speech. The whole pack was once again silence for a while; just trying to absorb everything that has been going on.

“I agree with everything that Lydia just said but for now, I would rather clean up and go to bed and not think at all.” Stiles said while standing up to throw his beer bottle away. It was already one in the morning but Stiles felt as if the whole incident had happened the whole night. It was emotionally tiring on him but he felt a little bit of relieved that his paranoia was not unfounded for.

“Stiles…” Derek looked at him but not knowing what else to say. He could see that Stiles was worried about the future of the pack. Knowing Stiles fully well, he would blame himself for being in this situation. He would say something about him being a magnet for all the evils in the world. He would say that he brought this upon the pack, for being born a witch. Derek wanted him to know that none of these was ever his fault at all. Derek wanted Stiles to know that it comes with the package of being in a world filled with crazy supernatural creatures that none of them had any control over.

“I think that all of you guys should go run in the preserve. It’s the first full moon; it would be better for you guys to follow your instinct. The rest of us would clean up and let’s just call it a night.” Stiles suggested.

The rest of the pack just took off their clothes, fold it neatly and placed it on the table except for Derek. He walked over to Stiles and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead.

“I love you,” Stiles said and took Derek’s clothes.

“I love you too. We’ll talk later, alright?”

“Sure. Just go run, check the perimeter and let out some steam or something, ok?”

“Will do.”

“Hey Dad, why don’t you sleep over tonight? It’s not as if you have anything on tomorrow.” Allison suggested.

“Sure, I’ll stay at the usual guest room then.”

The werewolves change into their full alpha forms and ran out of the back gate, into the preserve, along with the wolves. Lydia waited until she felt that the pack were quite a distance before breaking the silence.

“Chris, I will need you to bring me a catalogue of every single weapon that you can come up with by tomorrow night. John, just go rest with Melissa. Allison, see you at the attic after this. Stiles, it’s entirely up to you. I know it’s a lot to take in tonight but I would prefer that you join me, Allison and Danny in the attic.”

“I guess so. I have a lot of things to discuss about. Might as well be tonight without the pack around.”

Lydia took both of Stiles’ hands and hold them, “I promised you that I won’t let you be consumed by your own powers.”

After every thing was clean up, Lydia went off to find Danny to ask him to join them at the attic. The four of them went up straight to the attic with Danny bringing his laptop along. The attic was Stiles’ personal sanctuary; he went there when he wants to escape from everything to calm himself down. It’s his personal safe haven. It was located exactly on top of Stiles and Derek’s bedroom in the middle of the house. There are two entrances to the attic, one is through their bedroom and the other is along the wall near the staircase, a secret entrance. Everyone knew that the attic was off limits to them; it’s where he practices his spells unless he allows it. It’s the place he goes to, to cast the protection spell around their estate once a fortnight, religiously before he goes to sleep.

Over the past year, Stiles have been able to get his ADHD under control without his pills and since the attic is his place, he painted the whole place pure white. The whole attic was pure white with white furniture arrange neatly against the wall. When Stiles entered the attic, on his left, there are about 5 white bookcases with over 300 books about the supernatural world. Most of the books that he accumulated over the years were pretty much passed down to him from his mother, with some being given to him by the pack and some were from the Hale Pack that survived the fire. The books were categorized from spells to supernatural creatures to history of the supernatural world. And no one else can touch the books except for Stiles and Lydia; he placed a spell on them to ensure that it would never get stolen. Exactly in the middle of the attic was a circular white garden metal table with four white garden metal chairs around it. Beside it is a bookstand where Stiles put the books on so that he would be able to do his potions on the table without dirtying the books. On the right side of the room was where he kept all his herbs, potions, utensils and all the other things that he needs for his craft. The attic only has two windows on the opposite end of the room; one was facing the backyard while the other was facing the main gate of the estate. Both windows are bulletproof as a safety precaution; actually the whole estate’s glass panels are all bulletproof should Stiles’ protection spell fail.

The four of them went and took a seat with Stiles taking the seat that’s facing the north because that was just a habit that he picked up over the years. With that, the four of them started the list of supernatural creatures that might attacked them and just started planning on how to deal with each and everyone of them. Lydia was doing her slides for tomorrow’s discussion, Allison was providing her expertise with the different types of weapons that she knows about while Danny put in his input on how to ensure that the pack would be notified should any of other supernatural creatures happened to drop by the city for a visit. They continued talking until it was almost 4 in the morning.

“Guys, I think we should just call in a night. We need to discuss this further without the pack around but right now, my brain is not really functioning anymore. So I propose that whatever ideas we have, we just separately write it and discuss it the next time.” Stiles said.

Danny, Allison and Lydia looked at Stiles and just murmured their agreement. With that, the three of them walked out of the attic, leaving Stiles alone.

Stiles rubbed his face and whispered, “Mom, I really need your help right now. I’m totally not ready for this at all.”

Even though his mom had passed away when he was 11, his mom managed to communicate with him once. It happened after Stiles discovered his mom’s heritage and she appeared in his dreams when he fell asleep in the attic. As much as his mother managed to explained certain things as to where he gotten his magical skills, Stiles pretty much had to figure everything out by himself. Right now, Stiles really wished that his mom would appear again and just calm him down and tell him that everything will be fine.


	4. History Lesson

The next day, the whole pack sat down in one of their living rooms, along with the 6 wolves after they had their brunch in the dining room. Stiles, Melissa and Isaac went all out for their brunch. It was chaotic but at the same time, it was right. It felt right. As if nothing had happened at all the previous night. The whole pack was happy and enjoying the meal.

The living room that they were in was decorated by Lydia, as were most of the rooms in their estate. This living room was more for relaxing purposes with a huge flat screen television mounted on top of the fireplace. A customized black angular U-shaped sofa is in the middle of the room with a huge ceramic square coffee table exactly in the middle of the sofa. The coffee table was filled with the leftover bacons, sausages, scrambled eggs, hams, baked beans, waffles, pancakes and fruits for everybody. The sofa was able to seat all members of the pack and was decorated with beige and neutral tone square pillows. A huge rug was place underneath the sofa and table, which was big enough to cover the whole room. Melissa pours coffee for some of them while Stiles pours orange juice for the rest. Danny came in with his laptop and some cables and fixed it to the television set.

“I apologize if I’m a bit grumpy today. I did not have my much-needed 6 hours of sleep at all. I had tons of research to do about everything.” Lydia said.

The rest of the pack just nod their heads, drank their drinks and slowly munching on the leftovers. They were scattered all over the sofa and the rug in their pajamas.

“Thank you, Danny for setting up. It took me less than 10 minutes to edit the slides for this presentation to make it easy and straightforward for everyone. It’s pretty much what we have to worry about in terms of their level of power.”

Lydia took the tablet and started touching the screen and the television screen show a picture of 3 witches. The middle witch was a tall and skinny pale skin lady that looks like she was in her 50s with blonde hair pulled up in a loose bun. She was wearing a blood red fitted blazer with three quarter sleeves and a matching knee length pencil skirt. She was wearing a pair of sky-high Christian Louboutin black pumps. It was her facial features that Stiles can’t take his eyes off. She has very sharp features with minimal make-up, and a cold expression to her face. Her eyes are crystal clear blue that it borders to almost being translucent. On her left was an Asian witch with long brown wavy hair wearing a black loose fitting blouse with a black slim-fit pair of pants. She was heavily accessorized with bangles on both wrists and a few long necklaces. She was wearing a pair of black leather booties. Her features were very cat-like with Amy Winehouse style make-up and red lips. She had an unnerving smirk to her face that Stiles didn’t like. Lastly to the left was an African witch with jet-black straight hair that was split in the middle. She was wearing a white fitted sleeveless dress that was slightly above her knee with a pair of white heels. She had no make-up on but wore a pearl necklace and a pair of pearl earrings. Her nails were perfectly done in white nail polish that make it look more like claws rather than nails. She had a very calming look that was surprisingly freaky to Stiles.

“They are the current Witches’ Council. They govern over the supernatural world. They are the Judge, Jury and Executioner should any supernatural creatures break the rules and threaten our existence. Now, the one in the middle wearing the red outfit is Fiona Goode, the Supreme. On the right is Delphine LaLaurine, the black witch and on the left is Marie Laveau, the white witch. Stiles, as you clearly know that there are two types of witches, a defensive witch and an offensive witch. Stiles is clearly a defensive witch that is why he constantly feels the urge to protect all of us but at the same time, because of his lineage, his ability to manipulate the elements are his offensive powers. Since Stiles is the witch expert here, I would rather he explains how they work.”

Lydia took a seat and just stare at Stiles. He took a deep breath, cleared his mind and just started speaking.

“From what I gathered last night, Fiona is the Supreme, which means that she is the most powerful witch in this world. She has both offensive and defensive powers and one of her strongest power is her tactile telepathy. That means that when she touches you, she will literally know your whole life story from the day you were born until right at the very second she is touching you. She will be able to understand how you think, how you react and she will know you even better than you know yourself. Her powers are so strong that she can paralyze all the original vampires by herself. But there is also a curse to being a Supreme, should a Supreme abuses her powers, they will disappear within 33 hours and she will die. Also, all Supremes will die at the age of 99 if they do not abuse their power. Other than that, regardless of the situation, they will live their life till 99. When the current Supreme dies, the next Supreme would come into power and would have to do a 13-month ritual thing, which I have no idea what it is. Just for your info, there have been 47 Supremes and Fiona is the 48th Supreme, she should be in her 80s, if I’m not mistaken.” Stiles took a sip of his coffee and just look at the pack around the room.

Erica was the first to ask, “So what do you mean by regardless of the situation?”

Stiles blinked a few times, “Supremes can’t be killed. They can get badly hurt but they won’t die until its time.”

“So how are we supposed to protect ourselves against her then?” Liam looked at Lydia and Stiles.

“We don’t. We have to make her see that we are not a treat to the supernatural world. We are on the same side. We have to convince all 3 of them.” 

“And how do we know that they are coming? It’s not as if they are going to call us up to tell us ‘Hello Hale Pack, we are here to judge your pack and make a decision about your future’” Malia said sarcastically.

“Actually, they would usually leave a white rose, a black rose and a red rose at the entrance to indicate that they would be coming within 3 days. It’s a law that they made to inform that they come in peace and will have a discussion with everybody involve before making a final judgement.” 

“Hold on a second, then what about the other two witches, Stiles?” Derek interrupted the conversation.

“The white witch is the defensive witch while the black witch is the offensive one. If it ever comes to a battle, they would attack first while the Supreme disappears. Also for the Black and White witches, they will only die after the Supreme dies. When the new Supreme comes into power, she will handpick the new Black and White witches from any coven in the world. Technically, they are her bodyguards and I still don’t understand why she would need one since she is quite powerful herself.” Stiles replied.

“Oh My God! They are not only her bodyguards, Stiles! They are also there to make sure that they can balance out every single life changing decision that the Supreme would make that would affect our world. Anyway, the black witch would state all the cons while the white witch would state all the pros. Understood?” Lydia stared at Stiles, giving him a look that clearly states he should know all these things about witches by now.

“So we have to convince all 3 witches. That’s a good thing right? That’s an easy thing right?”

Stiles looked to Lydia for answers. 

“For now, I have no idea. If they are here to make war, trust me, we won’t stand a chance at all and they would have attacked us by now. So right now, we can take it that they would be coming in peace anytime soon. For now, all of us have to train to defend ourselves against everything. I will come up with the schedule and the list of things that we need to know to protect ourselves.”

“By the way, here’s the Hale family’s bank balance.” Derek said and passed the slip of paper to Lydia.

Lydia took it and screamed, “Are you kidding with me?!?!”

Jackson, who was seated beside Lydia, took the piece of paper and shouted at the top of his voice, “FUCKING SHIT! 45 FUCKING BILLION DOLLARS?!?! WHERE THE FUCK DID WE GET THIS MONEY FROM?!?!”

Isaac got up from across the room and quickly grabbed it. Everybody started to try to grab the paper except for the Hale siblings and Stiles.

Derek quickly explained to Lydia, “It’s the family fortune over the past 3,000 years. That is just in cash and stock bonds, including all 4 properties, one in London, one in the Maldives, one in Paris and the one here. The property in Paris is more like a castle actually, with a huge vineyard and a bigger preservation surrounding the area. The one in Maldives is an island while the one in London is a secluded manor in the countryside.”

“OH MY GOD! My boyfriend is a billionaire! I’m rich! My boyfriend is a young, hot and sexy billionaire!” Stiles screamed. John took a sausage and threw it at Stiles’ head.

Derek turned to Stiles, “Shut up, Stiles.” And kissed him. 

“You could buy the whole town with that money.” John chuckled.

“Our great grandfather almost wanted to but decided against it.” Laura said, “Well that’s what I heard from Nana whenever she tells us about the pack history.”

“How could you kept this money a secret from us?” Lydia demanded.

“Honestly, it didn’t cross our mind. We were taught to go to school, get our degree, find a job, and get our masters and maybe a PhD along the way. All 3 of us knew that we were set for life.” Cora added.

“Both mine and Cora’s monthly allowance are $5,000 per month. Once I turned 21 by end of the year, I will get full access, just like Derek.”

“Since that’s the case, I don’t really have to worry about money then. I take it that I have the green light to buy whatever weapons or equipment that we need to protect ourselves, Derek?”

“Obviously.” Stiles answered for Derek gleefully, “My boyfriend is a billionaire. My pack is a billionaire. Buy whatever that you feel that is necessary.”

“Stiles.” Derek growled, “Fine, I’ll make a credit card for you, Lydia. I’m keeping the limit at half a billion. That should be sufficient.”

“Thank you. I’ll make do with it.” Lydia smiled and continued with her presentation.

Within the next two hours, they continued their discussion. Lydia showed them the Originals’ picture, a picture with 7 adults was flashed on the screen, 2 beautiful blonde pale skinned women standing in the middle surrounded with 5 really handsome blonde pale skinned men. All of them had the same piercing ice blue eyes with menacing looks on their faces. The whole pack stared at the screen and then to Lydia waiting for her to explain their strengths and weaknesses.

“The Originals. They are the original vampires, the first of their kind. They are the ones who created the other vampires. A quick history of them, their mother was the Supreme during that time, more than 2,500 years ago. It just so happen that the werewolves’ population was increasing rapidly and pretty much on every full moon, the werewolves would start killing and biting everybody and anybody. Their mother, Esther Mikaelson was very desperate and she couldn’t get any of the other covens to come fast enough. During one of the new moon, she created a blood spell, a ritual and potion with the help of the Black and White witches to ensure the survival of her children. And the results were the Mikaelson siblings and in doing so, all 3 of them died within 33 hours later.”

“So they are like 2,500 years old?” Scott asked.

“They are 2,708 years old to be exact and nothing can kill them except for sunlight or a stake to the heart created from a White Oak tree. Just to let you know, there are no more White Oak trees in this world. And also, nobody knows the exact spell that Esther did so there is no way to undo the spell. And there is no way to kill them using sunlight because of their Daylight Rings. It protects them from the sunlight.”

“Anyway, the thing about them is that the five original werewolves packs all had a standing agreement with them that they won’t break. Should any one of the Hales, the Dukagjinis, the Schmidts, the Johanssons or the Dimitriadis break the agreement, the vampires will go to war with us. All five original packs will get attacked by them and the Witches’ Council are not to get involve at all.”

“What the fuck?!?!” Isaac exclaimed, “And what is the agreement?”

“No hunting in each others’ territories.” Derek replied, “I’m impressed that you were able to research on all these information, Lydia.” 

“I need to know everything before we go to war, Derek.” 

“Well, good job. Now let me explain about the agreement to the rest of them, please.”

“That was the only detail that I couldn’t get last night.” 

“I didn’t tell any of you at all, not even Laura or Cora knows about it. The agreement was created among the werewolves, the siblings and the Witches’ council but considering that the new Supreme was still new at her job, my ancestors knew that they were at a losing end.”

Derek paused for a while trying to recall back what his parents used to teach him about the agreement. 

“Basically, all of us would get a territory and the vampires are not allowed to hunt or get involved in the pack business at all. Part of the agreement was also to allow the werewolves to gain a little bit of humanity during the full moon to avoid us from going on a rampage and constantly increasing our numbers. It was rumored that our numbers were almost up to over 30 million werewolves within the region.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!?! What the fuck were you guys doing every full moon?!?!” Jackson asked angrily.

“Werewolves back then were much different than now. They have no control over their thoughts during the full moon. They only know how to hunt, eat and kill during the full moon. They are 10 times more ruthless than you are, Jackson and that’s saying a lot considering that you are our most ruthless werewolf.” Derek answered patiently and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing again.

“So the Mikaelsons got Europe and Europe back then is, I’m not really sure actually. Danny, can you bring up a map of Europe on the screen?”

Danny googled the map and zoom it on the screen. Derek walked over to the screen and started pointing out to some of the European countries. 

“Their territories are Italy, Germany, Austria, Hungary, Czech Republic, Poland and Slovakia.”

“That’s huge. Like really huge for a vampire family to have a breeding ground. It’s ridiculous.” Ethan said to no one in particular again. 

“Anyway, that’s how it has to be. We had to give in because the seven of them literally killed at least more than a hundred werewolves each day and even drank our blood. It was as if it was a hobby to them. Our bites only would slow them down drastically to a normal human speed but once they recovered, they were way faster and stronger than any werewolves back then. It was really bad, from over 30 million werewolves; we dwindle down to less than two thousands within a few years.” 

“The whole of California is our territory while Dukagjinis got Argentina. The Schmidts requested for Australia. The Johanssons got South Africa. Lastly, the Dimitriadis got Greece. Back then, there were only 5 main packs with at least a few hundred werewolves under each Alpha.” 

Danny drew circles around the said countries and labels them accordingly on his touchscreen laptop so that it would appear on the screen.

“The areas that are not circle are technically the regions that are firstly, not allowed to be taken. Secondly, we are allowed to hunt in those regions. Thirdly, we are allowed to kill any vampires and vice versa. The main rule of the agreement is pretty much that we are not allowed to kill the Mikaelson siblings while they are not allowed to kill any of our pack members.”

“My brain is fried from all the history lesson that we had. I’m going to the kitchen to grab some more food and drinks. Anybody want anything else?” Melissa asked while getting up and grabbing John to follow her.

Everybody murmured their thanks to her. Melissa came back with some pastries and John carry a fresh pot of coffee and a carton of orange juice. They started pouring the drinks by themselves and started munching on the pastries. 

“So anyway, back to the topic. The Nemeton will attract all sorts of supernatural, so the Originals might drop by. The problem right now is that would they attack us or would they talk to us. If they were to attack us, it would be bad, like really bad. We can’t kill them so our only hope is to either paralyze or trap them.” Stiles told everybody.

“No worries, I have come up with a few plans on how to do it.” Lydia informed.

“Oh, another person that we need to keep a lookout for is The Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. Nobody really knows how she looks like. Rumors have it that she is a shapeshifter and is at least a few hundred years old. And from what I could find about her is that she is almost as strong as the Supreme or might even be stronger. Truth be told, I really don’t know what her agenda is. She has been pretty much not involved in almost everything between the werewolves, vampires and witches.”

After that, she went through the list of known vampire clans, witches’ covens and werewolves’ packs that could be their enemies or as their allies. “As all of you know, ever since we got into this mess. Stiles have been keeping track of almost every single clans, covens, packs and other things.”

“Okay, this is what I know.” Stiles pointed to Lydia to prompt her to change to the next slide. The first slide showed a list of names of werewolves’ packs all around the world, the number of wolves in each pack and their territories.

“We have a total of 247 werewolves’ packs around the world that I know of. We are allies with 5 of them within the nearby territories and we are on friendly terms with 5 packs in the London area, 10 packs in Paris and the surrounding areas and another 10 packs all around the world. I have bold them as you can see on the screen.” 

“Since when have we been allies or on friendly terms with all of them?” Boyd asked.

“Remember those 2 months that Derek, Laura, Cora and Malia constantly disappeared before we started college? Lydia and I were the ones who were planning for the Hales descendant to establish these allies.” Everybody in the room nodded their heads in understanding.

“Anyway, next slide are the list of vampire clans around the world. As most of you know, vampires don’t need to be in a clan to survive so I really have no idea how many vampires are out there. But on the bright side, vampire clans like to make themselves known around our world. As of right now, there are 64 clans. 14 of the clans are in the States while the rest are spread out all over the world.” Stiles stop and took a sip of his orange juice before continuing on.

“Lastly, this is the list of witches’ covens. There are about 213 covens. They either have 3, 6, 9 or 13 witches in each coven or they practiced by themselves like me. We are not allies with any witches coven or vampire clans at all.”

After that, Stiles showed them a list of other supernatural creatures from their bestiary. In total, Stiles listed down at least another 59 different types of supernatural creatures. Stiles informed the whole pack that their bestiary is very comprehensive in showcasing the strengths and weaknesses of each creature and strongly encourage all of them to remember these supernatural creatures’ weaknesses.

Once the whole discussion ended, the pack spent the rest of the day minding their business. The pack all ate their dinner separately.

“Hey babe, can we go to bed? I really need you now.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear.

“Come, let’s go.” Derek kissed Stiles on the lips and pulled him along to their bedroom.


	5. The Witches' Council

The following week, Allison, Chris and Lydia discussed about the weapons and purchased the necessary weapons needed. Allison stocked up on her arrows while Chris started ordering additional gun power for the human members of the pack. Lydia told Chris to just go crazy and get what ever guns that he thinks might help for John, Melissa and Danny. While Lydia started buying more herbs to create more healing potion and poison as part of her plan.

The rest of the pack started their training at the home gym and in the preserve, building up their speed, stamina and strength. They came up with strategies on how best they should utilize each other’s strengths and weaknesses. Derek is the alpha; technically that means that he’s the fastest and strongest in the pack but Isaac is the only one able to match his speed while Boyd is the strongest and at times, can even be stronger than Derek. Laura, Erica and Jackson are the most ruthless fighters and are not afraid to play dirty to win. Ethan and Aiden are the best fighters because of their ability to tag team each other in every single fight. Lastly, Scott and Cora are the most determined fighters and will never kill their opponent at all. Liam and Malia, the youngest and the newest of the pack are the most agile and flexible of the pack. Their abilities to be light on their feet was definitely their strengths. Being a pack for the past few years, they managed to learn and know more about each other’s moves and how to anticipate and cover each other’s backs.

Chris and John started teaching Stiles, Melissa, Lydia and Danny how use the different types of guns that they have. Allison taught John, Stiles, Melissa, Lydia and Danny on how to use the crossbow and bow and arrow. Subsequently, all of them started learning how to defend themselves against all sort of attacks that they could think of.

Everyday was training and more training for each pack member that by the end of the week, all of them completely fall asleep after dinner and would only wake up the next day in the afternoon.

\---

It was on a Sunday afternoon, just before brunch when Melissa screamed out Stiles name as loudly as possible. She was on her way to their gate to grab the Sunday papers when she saw three roses placed exactly in front of their gate. One white, one red and one black rose wrapped in a piece of tracing paper. The whole pack came running out of the house with all the werewolves morphed in their beta state. All the werewolves stopped short behind Melissa.

“Mother, what happened? Why did you scream my name?” Stiles demanded in panic.

Lydia was the one who answered, “Stiles, they are coming. The Witches Council, they are coming.”

Stiles opened the gate and was about to walk out when Derek grabbed him and growled, he could still smell the scent that they left behind. 

“It’s safe, they are not even here, Derek.” Derek followed Stiles while Stiles went out to pick up the roses from the road and closed the gate. 

Derek turned and looked at his pack,  “So they would be coming on Wednesday. Let’s put in extra hours of training. Family emergency. We need to get ready for them.”

The whole pack walked slowly into their house to have their brunch.

\---

The next two days past by quickly and on Wednesday morning, it was pretty obvious that everybody was nervous and jittery about the visit. Stiles invited Deaton for breakfast, as he wanted everybody to be there for the meeting. Stiles prepared a simple breakfast of bacons, sausages, scramble eggs, hams, baked beans, toasts and a healthy serving of Caesar salad. After breakfast, Lydia sent the rest of the pack to do some cleaning for the house to make it presentable for the Witches’ Council.

“So what time are they coming, Stiles?” Scott asked.

“From what I know, they should appear at our doorstep at exactly 13.13hours. It’s what they call the witching time. It’s kind of their tradition or custom. To always visit another party on a Wednesday at 13.13hours. I’m not even sure if there’s a reason behind it.”

“Anyway, Jackson! Danny! You are helping me rearranging the west wing’s living room. Melissa, Isaac, Stiles, you guys can start on lunch, as discuss last night what should be serve. Scott and Allison please feed the wolves and clean them and their den. The rest of you, just go do whatever you supposed to do. Be done with everything by 12.30pm and please wear the outfits that I have lay out for each of you. That’s all.” Lydia gave out the instructions to the rest of the pack as she walked to the sink to put the empty dishes away.

At exactly 1pm, all of them were done with all their chores and the pack helped out in setting the table for lunch. The atmosphere was tensed and completely jittery. Stiles was so nervous that he was constantly muttering to himself for the past hour. Some of the pack was trying to calm their nerves by constantly creating random conversations about everything else except about the witches’ visit. 

Derek came in the kitchen and pull Stiles outside.

“Hey babe, every thing will be fine. We will make it through. It’s just a discussion, like you said. They won’t make any decisions yet. We have time to convince them.” Derek comforted him and pulled Stiles in to kiss him on the lips.

“I know but I’m just scared and my gut is telling me something. It pisses me off that I have no idea what it is.” Stiles sighed and leaned in into Derek’s chest. 

Stiles kissed Derek’s lips, “It’s 10 minutes past 1, let’s go in and get ready. Cross our fingers and hope for the best, that’s all we can do right now.”

The whole pack look presentable in their outfit, dressed simply in shirts, blouses and jeans, all gathered at the foyer.

At exactly 13.13hours, the gate buzzer buzzed and a woman’s voice came over the intercom, “We are here but unfortunately we are unable to come in because of your spell, Mr. Grebenshchikov.” Her voice sounded so silky smooth over the intercom.

Stiles pressed the button to open the gate and replied over the intercom, “Huc rectus.”

Lydia walked over to open their door and less than a second after Stiles replied, the 3 witches appeared in an instant and surprising the whole pack. All 3 of them were wearing huge black cloaks with huge hoods that covered their faces. Once all 3 of them stepped inside the house, they removed their cloaks together in perfect synchronization. It was eerie to watch the witches move, it’s as if they rehearse their entrance to make it into a performance.

Lydia took all 3 cloaks and hanged them in their closet while Derek stepped forward and introduced himself. 

“Welcome Council to our house, my name is Derek Joseph Hale, the Alpha of Hale Pack and this is my partner and emissary to the pack, Stiles Stilinski”, Derek stepped forward and offered his hand to shake and at the same time point out to his family.

Fiona stepped forward and shook his hand in her red leather gloved hand and replied, “Thank you, Alpha Hale. I’m Fiona, the Supreme. This is Marie and Delphine.”

Fiona was dressed in a red knee-length cap-sleeve dress with black pumps and red leather gloves, Marie was wearing a white fitted pant suit with white leather gloves while Delphine was wearing a black peplum sleeveless dress with black leather gloves.

Derek proceeds ahead to introduce each members of the pack to the Council.

“I’m sure that you ladies are hungry from your journey, we have prepared lunch. Shall we?” Stiles said and lead the way. He went all out for their lunch and prepared a 3-course meal for the pack and their visitors. Melissa was in-charge of the appetizers and she made a huge serving of Shiitake Mushroom Tartlets and Crostini Mushrooms. Stiles cooked their main dish of Prime Rib of Beef while Isaac made Chocolate Molten Lava for dessert. An hour later after lunch was done; Lydia brought the witches over to the living room that they have arranged neatly while Melissa, Allison, Laura, Cora and Erica brought coffee, tea, orange juice and biscuits over.

The Council sat on a black sofa that Lydia had rearranged to one side of the room while the rest of the pack members sat at the opposite side of the room.

Fiona took a sip of her coffee and placed it down on the table in front of her.

“Thank you for the lovely lunch, it’s been a while since we last ate a really nice home-cooked lunch prepared by another family. We could have come here earlier but we had to deal with a family of Wendigos up north.” Fiona explained.

“It’s an honor to finally meet the first male Grebenshchikov witch and the Hale werewolves.”

“It’s an honor to have your presence here.” Stiles smiled, “So how does this work?” 

Fiona just telekinetically rearranged the seats into a circle gracefully. Stiles, Lydia and Danny were in awe while the rest of the pack tensed up to have them floating around the room.

“I need all of us in a circle and hold each other’s hands. I need everyone to clear your thoughts so that I can get a proper reading of the situation.” 

All of them got up and rearrange themselves around the 3 witches. From the left, sat Lydia, Jackson, Ethan, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Malia, Liam, Allison, Scott, John, Melissa, Chris, Isaac, Cora, Laura, Aiden, Derek and lastly Stiles. Deaton sat at the corner of the room with his notebook, writing something down.

“I shall form a force field around us while Fiona does the reading, there’s nothing to get work up about.” Marie informed the rest of the pack.

“Shall we begin?” Fiona asked in a very hypnotizing tone.

Marie seated on the right of Fiona formed the force field while Delphine just sat crossing her legs on Fiona’s left. Fiona took Stiles’ right hand and Lydia’s left hand and in that instant all 3 witches’ eyes turned completely white. Everything within the force field just stayed still. 

Sometime later, the force field came down. All the eyes of the 3 witches turned normal and everybody opened their eyes, yawned and stretched themselves. Stiles checked the clock and saw that it was half past 5. He was surprised that it took longer than he expected. Everybody felt slightly relieved that the reading was over and done with but on the other hand, the anxiousness was beginning to build up.

Fiona telekinetically rearranged all of them back to their original spot. All 3 witches took a sip of their coffee first before Fiona said, “Well, that was a rather fascinating reading.”

Lydia respectfully said, “Fiona, I’m not sure how exactly this works but what can you tell us and what can’t you tell us? I know that it’s not going to be that straightforward, so please be patient with us.”

“Ah, the Banshee. You are truly a very rare and beautiful creature. I’m surprise that you have not reached your full potential yet, considering your situation.”

Lydia looked confused and quickly recovered.

“You ask the questions, we shall answer whichever we shall see fit.” Fiona smiled.

The whole pack just looked slightly lost for a while since none of them are sure what exactly are the right questions to ask the council. None of them wanted to sound stupid or oblivious in front of the witches either. There was at least a minute of silence before Lydia asked the first question.

“What do you mean by my full potential?” Lydia raised her left eyebrow warily.

“You’re a Banshee. We are just merely surprised that you do not fully know you capabilities.” Marie answered.

“There’s pretty much nothing about Banshees that I could go on with. I do know that I am strong enough to cast half of the complicated spells by myself; and that I can also scream my lungs out. I can see deaths and have a clearer vision of somebody that’s going to die. Other than that, I do not have a manual on how to be a Banshee.” 

“Well then, let us inform you about the full strength of a Banshee.” Delphine replied.

“A Banshee is also known as The Screaming Lady, the ability to scream at a really high pitch that will hurt every supernatural creatures. On top of your current abilities, you also have the ability to do target screaming,” Marie explained.

“Target screaming means that you can just aim your scream at only one creature, such as at a vampire or a werewolf and scream at them until they are completely deaf. Your screaming is your power.” Delphine continued.

“Well, thank you for letting me know that. Now I just need to practice that skill.” Lydia appeared happy to know about the new information.

“And the other ability that Banshee has is that they can levitate a few feet of the ground. That’s why Banshee never runs, they always levitate themselves away and can be almost as fast as a werewolf or vampire or even faster.” Fiona ended the witches’ answer to Lydia’s question.

Allison turned to congratulate Lydia on the new information that they all just learned about her while Jackson kissed her on the cheeks and hugged her to reassure her. The rest of the pack just murmured that congrats to her. At least, the pack know that there’s slightly more hope to fight whoever or whatever that they need to fight once Lydia is able to reach her full potential.

“What did Lydia see in her death vision?” Derek asked.

“Before we answer that, I think we should discuss more about you, Stiles, the Grebenshchikov witch.” All 3 witches turned to look at Stiles, which literally freaked him out.

“Ok. So what do you want to talk about?” Stiles looked frightened and stuttered at them.

“Let’s start with your history first. It’s a closely guarded history that each generation of Witches’ Council will find out, learn and study by themselves. The first Supreme to ever come into existence was Hecate, commonly known as the Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft by the ancient Greeks who used to worship her about a few thousand years ago.” Fiona started.

“OH MY GOD! Hecate is real! She’s a human!” Stiles interrupted and Lydia glared hard at Stiles, “I’m sorry, please continue.”

Marie was the one who continued, “Subsequently she was worshipped as a triple form but in reality, she started the Witches’ Council.” 

“What nobody knew was that she had a child, in due course, that child produced a long line of powerful witches and,” Delphine paused for a few seconds before continuing, “you are the first male witch from that line.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” Stiles screamed and the whole room breaks into chaos, within a few seconds, John shouted at them to keep quiet.

“Are you telling me that my son is a direct descendant of a goddess?” John looked at them.

“She was a witch worshipped as a goddess. She was the strongest witch ever and I doubt any witch till this day is of the same caliber as her, including me. Yes, your son is a direct descendant of Hecate, the strongest witch to have ever lived.”

“Wait, I thought I was Russian from my mom’s side. So now I’m Greek too?”

“The Grebenshchikov Clan is another story that you will find out yourself some other time.” Fiona smiled creepily; “Anyway, to answer your question Derek, Lydia’s vision was the start of a supernatural war against your pack for the Nemeton.”

“There’s 9 Nemetons around the world, why this one?” Laura asked.

“At each Nemeton located around the world, there has always been a group of supernatural creatures protecting them. My coven is protecting the one located in England. A pack of 30 werewolves, the Dukagiinis, are protecting another in Argentina and another pack of 25 werewolves, the Johanssons are protecting another Nemeton in South Africa. The Schmidts has 45 werewolves and 6 witches protecting the Nemeton in Australia. In Greece, the Dimitriadis have 23 werewolves and 6 vampires protecting the Nemeton. A family of Kitsunes about 13 of them has been protecting another Nemeton for generations in Japan. A clan of 16 vampires is protecting one in Russia and the last Nemeton is in Nepal protected by 13 witches. All of them have been protecting the Nemetons for generations.” Delphine replied.

Lydia asked, “So technically, you are telling us that we are not protecting the Nemeton.”

“The Hales have been protecting the Nemeton here for more than 2 millenniums until Kate fucked it up and only the 3 of you are left. You didn’t know that it was your job to protect the Nemeton. Nobody told you anything about it that’s why for the past 3 years it was crazy. The Nemeton lost its bond with their protectors so it has been reaching out to every supernatural creatures calling for their protection.”

“So…” Stiles doesn’t see the connection.

“What Lydia saw in her vision was the Queen and her followers. They will be the first one to attack you, follow by a pack of werewolves, then a coven of witches, and lastly, the final battle between your pack and a clan of vampires. It will be bloody and gruesome and will affect the city. It’s a war.”

“Wait, who is the Queen?”

Marie laughed politely before replying, “Well it seems her reputation has really gone down the drain. The Zombie Queen, ring any bell?”

“As in from Haiti? I thought that was just a story and won’t she be dead? It’s more than 500 years ago.” Allison replied while the rest just looked lost, except for Stiles and Lydia.

“How about her real name, Angele De La Barthe?”

“Oh My God!” Stiles and Lydia screamed at the same time, shocking the rest of the pack. Lydia asked, “Isn’t she the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans?”

Fiona raised her left eyebrow and smirked, “That’s her new name about 100 years ago, before that she was collecting corpses left and right to raise her own zombie army.”

“Erm, sorry to interrupt but who is this Angele or Voodoo witch?” Derek asked and cocked his left eyebrow really high.

All 3 witches glared at him before Delphine explained, “Angele De La Barthe, born in Toulouse, France in 1230, making her 784 years old, the oldest and she is an immortal. We came to a standstill fighting with her and about 300 of her zombies when we faced her almost half a century ago. She is called the Zombie Queen because she is the only witch that knows how to create a zombie and has a zombie army.”

The whole room went silent.

“From the looks of it, the Nemeton is calling for her first. Please, you don’t have anything to worry about her. She made a deal with a demon for immortality. We did see the future and she did died by one of your hands, if everything goes accordingly.” Marie continued as if it was perfectly fine for witches to attack them.

“Off course, there will be allies helping your pack. Nope, actually there will only be one vampire clan that will approach your pack as an ally. My advice to you, Stiles, is to accept it. Even though Derek might be the Alpha, this clan values your input because of your ancestral history.” Marie ended the answer.

“I take it that we have to just wait and see who they are?”

“Off course, we can’t tell you for it might change the outcome and if the outcome changes…” Fiona replied with a tight smile.

“It will get ugly. Technically speaking, you guys would have a very rough summer and we won’t intervene unless we feel that it is necessary.”

“So do we know how long we have until all this craziness start?” Isaac asked anxiously.

“The next full moon.”

“That is in 3 weeks’ time. It’s enough time for us to prepare.”

“Why does the Nemeton need protection?”

“What do you know about the Nemetons?” Fiona asked back.

“It’s just an ancient tree that is a direct connection to the ley lines and earth and provides balance to the world. It has the ability to give a person infinite power if you know how to tap into it.”

“That’s true. Tapping into 1 Nemeton will make you the strongest supernatural creature in the world. Tapping into all 9 Nemetons and you will have the power of a God. That is why each Nemeton has its own set of protectors for generations since forever to prevent such a thing from happening. This is the first time that a Nemeton lost its own protectors. It has no idea what it is doing. It’s calling out to any supernatural creatures that it considered strong enough to protect it.” Maria explained.

“Don’t doubt yourself. All of you believe in yourselves. You and your pack will usher in a new era that will bring peace for your future generations.”

“Thank you for believing in us.” Lydia smiled.

“We are very confident in your abilities, Banshee and your pack. As much as this has been very exciting, I’m afraid that the 3 of us will have to make a move first. Oh, by the way, Stiles, I’m impressed with your protection spell around the house. It needs to be a lot more stronger if you expect to deal with the incoming assault.” Fiona said.

Stiles felt humbled by the praise, “Thank you Fiona, Delphine and Marie.” 

“Thank you for the delicious lunch, once again and Lydia, I’m expecting you to come up with a really good strategy for this coming war.”

All 3 witches stand up and wear their gloves at the same time while Lydia quickly walked over to the coat closet to grab their cloaks. Lydia came back and passed it to them. 

“I will keep in touch with you, Stiles and you too, Lydia.” Fiona paused.

“The Queen will be the first and the least expected one shall soon follow.” Fiona having the final word before all 3 of them just disappeared into thin air.

Everybody was at a standstill when the witches disappeared, not knowing what to do next.

“Why don’t we order some food and discuss this brand new information over dinner?” Laura said to the rest of them. Everybody agreed to her suggestion and ordered pizzas for dinner. While waiting for their food to arrive, some of the ladies brought down extra pillows, blankets and air mattresses. Derek requested that the pack should sleep together in the living room for bonding purposes since it has been quite some time since they have slept together as a pack. The guys shifted the furniture and put them along the walls while some of the rest started pumping the air mattresses.

Deaton pulled Stiles and Derek to the backyard to talk.

“Derek, Stiles, I’m here to provide you with any sort of guidance if you need it. I’m sorry but I can’t get involve in the incoming battles that your pack will be facing. We, Druids are meant to be peacekeepers and watches of the supernatural. And yes, I will help you and Lydia learn more about magic and spells.” Deaton informed them expressionless.

“Thank you, Deaton. Thank you for coming. Thank you for everything. I will drop by the vet to discuss our training sessions.” Stiles said gratefully.

“I’ll make my move then. Don’t bother walking me out.”

“Thank you once again.” Derek said.

Once Deaton went off, Derek hugged Stiles as tight as possible and Stiles hugged him back equally as tight. They just stayed in that position for a few minutes before Stiles finally loosen his hand and put it on Derek’s chest. Stiles look into Derek’s eyes.

“Well, we did have a few peaceful months. It was good while it lasted. Right, love?”

“It has been perfect, having you by my side, our family, our pack.” Derek replied.

“We still have time to strengthen ourselves and protect what we love.”

“We will survive this, you do know that right?”

“Off course, I do know that. We always survive. That’s who we really are, survivors.” Stiles kissed Derek’s lips. Derek smiled and kissed him back on the lips, harder.

“No matter what happens, we will deal with it alright? I’ll worry about the pack and you worry about the magic. Deal?”

“Deal. That’s how it shall always be, love.”

“Ever thine…" 

“Ever mine…”

“Ever ours.” Both of them said it together and kissed each other. They took each other’s hands and walked back inside the house.

All the blankets, pillows and air mattresses have been sprawled all over the middle of their living room.

“Where are Laura and Aiden?” Stiles asked

“They’re collecting the pizzas at the gate. By the way, Stiles, don’t mean to spoilt the fun but don’t you think that you should recast back the protection spell?” Ethan suggested.

“Thank you for reminding me, Ethan. Lydia, can you please follow me to the attic to cast the spell? I’ll need to tap into your powers tonight. Somehow, I feel like trying something new tonight after what Fiona suggested.”

The two of them took the elevator in the kitchen to the third floor to go to the attic. Stiles opened the door with a wave of his hand since there’s no doorknob or lock on the door and he has always magically locked the attic door.

Stiles took one of the books from the shelves and sat on his usual seat with Lydia seating on his left. Stiles flipped the pages to the protection spell that he has been using.

“Usually, I will cast this spell by myself and burn a few mistletoe since it’s one of the most basic but still powerful protection spell but tonight, I want to try casting this spell using the Rule of Three.” Stiles informed Lydia.

“Ok. So how do you want to do this? Repeat 3 times in which languages?”

“I was thinking I would say first in Russian, then you in Latin and we say it together in English. We’ll tap into each other’s powers.”

“Not bad and I still do remember the Latin version. Shall we start?” 

Stiles said the spell in Russian, followed by Lydia saying it in Latin and they recite it together in English.

_“The breath of life_

_And the light of our minds_

_Create an enchantment_

_Of protection and comfort;_

_As the air we breathe is purified_

_We surround ourselves with an orb of gold,_

_This golden haze_

_Is constantly purified_

_And separated from any negativity_

_May our space be protected.”_

Both of their eyes went white while reciting the spell and they started to slightly glow a little bit as if the morning sunlight just hit them, even though the sun had already set. Once they were done with the spell, they smiled to each other. Stiles could feel that the spell that they casted is much more stronger than when he does it alone. 

“Can you feel it?” Stiles asked looking at Lydia.

“Definitely stronger. It gives of a feeling as if you are behind a really thick castle wall surrounded by a moat.” Lydia replied.

Lydia and Stiles came down to join the rest of the pack having their dinner in the kitchen. John took out the beers and put it on the counter for them to take. Everybody made themselves comfortable around the counter and the island. Stiles sat in between Derek’s legs on the chair at the end of the counter nearest to the exit. Cora sat on Isaac’s lap beside Stiles and Derek’s left. John and Melissa sat to Cora’s and Isaac’s right. Beside them were Danny with Ethan and Malia with Liam. Laura and Aiden were sitting on the island top while Allison and Scott sat in between the island and the counter. Erica sat on Boyd’s lap to Stiles and Derek’s right while Chris took a bottle and just lean against the other kitchen counter. Lastly, Lydia and Jackson sat beside Allison and Scott. All of them ate their pizza and drink their beers in silence.

Laura spoke first, “Lydia, just say whatever it is that you need to say.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “So the good news is that we have 3 weeks and that is sufficient time for me to practice my skills, for Stiles to practice as many defensive and offensive spells as possible. It’s enough time for all of you to improve your fighting skills and learn how to shoot with whatever the hell that Allison or Chris can teach you and that includes both of you, Melissa and Danny.”

“Training everyday, I take it?” John adds in.

“I may be a bitch but I am not an evil dictator. We practice and train 5 times a week, alternating between day and night. Monday is afternoon target practice. Tuesday is sparring sessions for the werewolves. Wednesday is night target practice. Thursday is sparring sessions between the werewolves and the humans. Friday and Sunday is compulsory pack dinner and pack bonding night. Saturday will be a full day skills training session.”

“And that is how our summer will be spend.” Cora sighed and rested her head on Isaac’s shoulder.

“I’ll print out the schedule for everyone. We shall start tomorrow onwards.”

“That seems straightforward enough for all of us.” Derek replied and asked, “Anything else that we need to know?”

“So now we continue living our life as normal, I take it. Can we at least have a day at the beach or something before the next full moon?” Boyd suggested.

“Sure, why not.” Derek said.

“Is there anything else that we need to discuss about?” Chris asked.

“Before we all go to sleep, for the next few weeks, these will be your jobs. Allison and Chris, you will be in charge of getting and improvising the weapons to kill or destroy any types of supernatural creature. Scott and Melissa, you guys will be in charge of ensuring that we have all the medical and blood supplies, just in case. Cora and Isaac, stock up on our food supplies, we never know how long we might be holed up for if we do get stuck here. Stiles, stock up on your potions and whatever it is that you need. Danny, come up with a better security system that can detect the enemy way before our senses can. The rest of you just train harder, take care of yourself, we will get through this.”

“We protect ourselves. We protect each other. We protect the Nemeton and our town.” With that Derek ended their discussion.

All of them just look at each other trying their best to reassure one another at the same time.


	6. The First Battle

Over the next 2 and half weeks, every night, Lydia spends 2 to 3 hours honing her skills and her powers as a banshee. Other than that, she will ensure that members of their pack were doing what needed to be done.

Exactly 2 weeks later, Lydia has mastered her abilities as a banshee. She was able to project her scream and make some of the werewolves go deaf until they heal back. And she was able to levitate easily up to 2 feet off the ground and move even faster than any of the werewolves. They even played tag with Lydia chasing after all of them. Having Stiles and Deaton assisting her, her spell casting abilities greatly improved within the timeframe.

Within the timespan left, Stiles was able to manipulate all 6 elements easily. He was able to make a full-grown apple tree less than a minute and make flowers bloom less than that. He could manipulate electricity easily from within a 10 feet radius and able to project them as far as 100 feet. Fire was his most powerful offensive weapon, he could easily make 10 fireballs and threw them at his target even though it was not accurate, but he always hit them. Manipulating the water was his most pathetic powers since he has to either be around a fire hydrant or the beach to use them. Up till now he could only pressurize the water and aim at his opponent’s face. He used it on Derek once and knocked Derek out for a good 5 minutes. The earth is his favourite to manipulate since he can open and close the ground easily to trap anyone and called upon the nearby rocks or stones and used them as his offensive weapons. Lastly, manipulating the air, he used it as if he has telekinesis. He just used the air to throw the werewolves around whenever he trained with them. He could only manipulate 2 elements together at once but even that would tire him out quickly. On top of learning how to manipulate the elements, his obsession with learning everything helped him with his spell casting abilities and his skills to control and manipulate mountain ash as well.

Chris and Allison managed to train Danny and Melissa to used the gun and bow and arrow effectively. The humans, including John also started teaching each other in basic self-defense moves. Granted 2 weeks wasn’t enough for them to be a professional gunman or a martial arts expert but it was enough for them to be able to shoot as close to the target as possible.

Danny started working out a security system that would enable him to detect any other werewolves, vampires and witches that would come into Beacon Hills through their airport, bus stations or train stations. Knowing that most probably they would drive into town, he was able to hack into the security systems of all the hotels all over the city to cross-reference their faces with his database, which was provided by Lydia. He made it in a way that his system will check all the cameras on alternate days so that they won’t be that far behind should any of them came into town. Since Beacon Hills City has a population of over a quarter million people, Danny already cross out the usual suspect of witches and hunters who are no threat to them and he doesn’t have to worry about any vampires at all since the city is out of bounds for them.

All the werewolves trained heavily to increase their strength, speed and even some basic martial arts moves from Allison and Chris. Out of all the werewolves, Jackson, Erica and Laura became the most proficient in using the guns.

In that span of 2 weeks, all of them knew how to use most of the guns provided by Chris, Lydia became the fastest among all of them, Stiles was able to knock out all 12 werewolves within the first 30 minutes of their sparring sessions and Melissa was a surprisingly excellent shooter under pressure. 

Two days before the full moon, Derek told all of them that they would be going to the beach for some fun in the sun. 

The morning that they were supposed to go to the beach, Stiles woke up early to get breakfast ready but was beaten by Melissa and John. Both of them were by the kitchen stove starting on some bacon, eggs and sausages. The 6 wolves were happily eating their raw steaks by the corner of the kitchen. 

“Good Morning, Mother and Dad! You guys are up early.” Stiles greeted while taking a piece of the bacon. 

“Morning Stiles. Can you please wake the rest up so that we will be able to reach there early and spend a good amount of time there? Thank you.” John replied. 

“Yes Sir.” With that, Stiles went to the intercom and started waking all of them up one by one via the intercom in their room; well it was more of him annoying the shit out of them till they woke up.

In less than 10 minutes, the whole pack was in the kitchen having their breakfast and began packing the food and drinks to bring along to the beach. In the midst of it all, it was decided that the couples would all take their own cars. Ever since, the whole pack became as one big happy family, the Hale siblings decided to buy everyone their own vehicle except for Stiles. Derek had his jeep’s engine repaired and upgraded. So pretty much, Malia, Allison, Erica, Boyd and Danny received their own cars, while John and Melissa shares the truck. Jackson and Lydia have their own cars from their parents but Lydia rarely drives her own car at all. Aiden, Ethan, Isaac, Scott and Liam requested for bikes rather than cars.

Cora decided to ride with Isaac, while Danny decided to ride with Ethan and Allison ride with Scott. The rest of them decided to take their cars while Stiles and Derek decided to take the truck with John and Melissa. An hour later, they were all packed and ready for their trip to the beach, which was about another hour ride away.

They were lucky enough to find a quiet secluded spot for them to have a picnic even though it was a 5 minutes walk from the car park. It was away from the summer crowd and spacious enough for all of them to get a proper tanning. They made themselves comfortable and soon started playing in the sand. The boys were playing Frisbee while the girls were lying out in the sun getting their tans. 

\---

Before they knew it, it was the full moon and the whole pack started getting ready for the upcoming battle that they were expecting later. Allison, Chris, John and Melissa started loading up all their guns and crossbows and started placing them and hiding them all around the property for easy access to everyone. Stiles and Lydia meditated for a few hours and were casting the strongest protection spell that they knew of, around their property. Surprisingly, all the werewolves were eating till their hearts content, claiming that it was for their energy. Danny started looking out for any signs of trouble once the sun started setting.

By 10pm, everyone was starting to get a little bit restless as nothing was happening at all. Derek and Boyd went to their home gym and started punching the punching bags and doing some workout. Laura, Erica, Malia and Cora were drinking beer in the kitchen while Aiden was using his laptop beside the ladies. Isaac, Liam and Scott went to the wolves’ den and sat with them. Allison were constantly double-checking to make sure that she has enough arrows for her bow and sharpening her pair of KuKri blades while Chris were sitting in a corner sharpening his machete. Danny and Ethan were just staring at their security screens and waiting for something to happen. Jackson and Lydia were in the living room watching some random TV show. Stiles went out to take a walk in their backyard while just staring out into space, waiting for something to happen as well.

It was weirdly comforting, the calm before the storm.

_“In ipsis punctis, lineis et stellas_

_Fortitudo in se dominari Zars,_

_Erit ergo et carne, ut musculi_

_Validissima sit amet.”_

Stiles calmly whispered into the wind.

Derek came from behind and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, kissing him on the cheek before resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Protection spell?”

“Nope. A strength spell, just to give us the strength and confidence to go through whatever that’s coming our way.” Stiles ended his sentence and turned to kiss Derek on his cheek. Derek tightened his grip on Stiles and then both of them heard Ethan’s howl. Both of them rushed to the basement where everybody was already there.

“Well guys, I think this is it. The scanner is detecting at least about 20 zombies so far at the end of the preserve. At the rate of them walking, I say we have at least another hour before they reached the clearing behind the house. It’s entirely up to you guys if we want to go to them or wait for them to come to us.” Danny informed.

“We’ll wait for them.” Derek commanded.

“Why don’t we start shooting them from a distance, John, Danny, my dad and I can start from the gates first and see how many we can get before the rest of the pack comes in. Melissa can start shooting from behind the gate.” Allison suggested. 

“At the rate of them walking, we can get quite a number of them.” Scott agreed to Allison’s suggestion as always.

“Fine. We’ll do that then.” All of them were just staring at the big screen seeing more and more red dots slowly moving into their preserve.

20 minutes later, “Erm, guys. My scanner is detecting 138 zombies and from the looks of it, they are about a quarter into our preserve. They are moving surprisingly fast. I don’t think there’s any more. My cameras are not showing anything else.”

“Let’s do this.”

“Honey, you know what to do. Whatever it is, stay within the wall. You can shoot from behind the wall for all I care but do not step outside those gates.” John turned to look at Melissa.

“Yes, dear. Anyway, I have faith in all of you. Kick all of their asses for me!” Melissa told them and started going around and kissing all of them on the cheeks.

All of them walked out of their house to the back gate, with the human members of the pack holding 2 guns each except for Melissa who was holding only a shotgun and a bandolier slung over her shoulders. They had prop up a ladder against the wall so that Melissa could shoot from high up and not hit any of them, just in case. 

“Danny?”

“Derek, my tablet is showing 258 zombies and all of them are in the middle of our preserve. Give and take, they’re about 15 minutes away.” Danny replied with hesitation.

“There’s plenty for everyone. Remember guys, shoot their heads or rip their heads off. Danny, John, Chris and Allison will start first, followed by the rest of us then Stiles and Lydia, you come in last and just start burning their bodies, just in case. Melissa, no matter what stand behind the gate and only shoot from there. Cover us.” 

“Are we all ready?” Derek asked everybody. 

All of them nodded their head in reply and the werewolves stripped off their clothes and put it neatly beside the gates and started turning into their alpha forms. Derek growls at the 6 wolves, requesting them to join the rest of the pack.

Derek was the largest of the pack, standing at 4 feet tall and 7 feet long, covered in pure black fur. Boyd was the second largest, around the same height as Derek but around 6 feet 5 inches in length, in dark brown and black fur. Next were the twins, both standing at around 3 feet 10 inches and around 6 feet 3 inches long, all covered up in their light brown and reddish fur. Scott, Isaac and Jackson were both about the same size, roughly 6 feet long and standing at 3 feet 8 inches tall. Scott was covered in grey and black fur, Isaac in cream and light brown fur while Jackson was in pure light brown fur. Liam was the smallest wolf among the guys; he was about 5 feet 10 inches long and standing around 3 feet 8 inches, covered in brown and black fur. Laura was the biggest out of the 3 female werewolves. She was slightly bigger than the 3 guys but smaller than the twins. Just like Derek, she was covered in black fur and a few white patches. Cora, Malia and Erica are the smallest in the pack, standing at 3 feet 6 inches and around 5 feet 10 inches long. Cora looked exactly like Laura while Erica was completely covered in light brown fur with a few white patches and Malia was completely covered in reddish fur looking more like a fox rather than a wolf. All the 6 wolves in their white and grey fur stand behind the rest of the pack.

Derek was the first to walked out of the gate, followed by the rest of the wolves, then the rest of the humans. Chris and John positioned themselves to the left of the pack while Allison and Danny stand to the right of the pack and Stiles and Lydia was standing behind all of them. Danny, John and Chris double check all their guns while Allison dragged out her bag that has 50 arrows along with her bow. All the arrows were wrapped in cloth near the arrowhead and dipped in oil.

“Stiles, can you help start a small fire for me?”

“Nice thinking, Ally.” Stiles took a few big stones and arranged them in a circle and quickly say a simple spell to start a small fire.

“Thank you, Stiles.”

“Guys, they’re less than mile away. I think you guys should be able to hear or smell them soon.” Danny informed, looking at his tablet, “Final tally, I detected 325 zombies moving towards us.”

The whole pack including the wolves growled softly. 

“Let’s kill some zombies.” Allison smiled in her creepy hunter smile.

Allison turned to Stiles and took out one of her arrows and lit it on fire, “We’re going to get them. Every single one of them.” She put it to her bow and started taking aim. The rest of the pack started getting restless and growling softly. Stiles could tell from the way that the pack is behaving that the zombies are getting near.

“Spotted!” Allison hissed and released her burning arrow. As usual, she never misses her target. The arrow flew straight to the first zombie that just stepped into the clearing, hitting in directly in the middle of the forehead. The zombie dropped onto the ground with its head burning.

More zombies started coming out from the preserve and into the clearing, growling and looking decomposed and all beaten up. All rotting flesh, skins flapping out, maggots crawling all over their bodies and holes in their bodies. Once the first zombie got shot, the rest of them started rushing forward to attack the pack. Stiles was really hoping that none of the zombies were anybody that he knows because he doubt that any of them can kill a dead loved one. 

Within 5 minutes, John, Allison and Chris managed to kill the first 20 zombies that came out from the clearing. Danny missed a few headshots but Allison was able to kill them with her arrow. Melissa completely missed shooting their heads but she was able to slow them down. Before they knew it, more zombies came out into the clearing and started running towards them. The whole pack charged forward and started snapping and aiming for the zombies’ necks. The six wolves attacked as 2 separate units, quickly running to the nearest zombie and biting off at different parts of the zombie. One was aiming for the neck while the other 2 took a huge chuck out of both arms. The other 3 wolves did the same with the other zombie. It was as if the six wolves planned their strategy and knew how to constantly looked out for the rest of the werewolves. Stiles can’t help but wondered if the six wolves are magical creatures since this was the first time that he saw them getting involve in the pack’s fight.

Derek paired up with Laura and watching both of them attacking the zombies with such ferocity and precision that it was hauntingly beautiful. It was as if both of them had rehearsed and were putting up a performance rather than killing the zombies. 

The twins had paired up together as usual and they never failed to impress Stiles by how they were able to move as one werewolf. It was as if once they changed into their alpha forms, their minds became as one. Never without a doubt and they know how to attack fast and strong and make sure they really did ripped off the heads of the zombies. 

Boyd and Erica were perfect together. Boyd constantly uses his strength to knock them down while Erica was known for her crazy wild side and bite off their necks with no hesitation. It was obvious to Stiles that Boyd was keeping up with Erica, to make sure that she didn’t do anything too crazy or drastic.

Cora and Isaac were surprisingly graceful together, constantly jumping around from one zombie to another zombie with their heads rolling around. Both of them were quick on their feet and oddly looks as if they were floating and having fun rather than killing zombies. 

Stiles will still never be able to get over the pairing between Scott and Jackson. It was weird and both of them will always pair up with their wives. This time round though, Lydia decided to be at the sideline rather than joining in the fight. They were not the best pairing among the rest but Jackson did make up for his viciousness while Scott was very determined and super protective towards Jackson.

Lastly, the youngest couple of the group, Liam and Malia who are still new to this world have shown great progress in their fighting techniques. They were quick to anticipate each other’s movements and were surprisingly doing quite well.

If Stiles had not known better, it would seem as if all the 6 pairs were competing with each other to see which of them could killed the most zombies. The zombies did get a few hits on the wolves every now and then but none of the hits were that damaging at all. He was more surprised that the zombies know how to fight back and were showing signs that they were actually thinking. Stiles walked back to the gate leaned against the gate and decided that he got nothing to worry about the zombies. He knew that the pack would kill each and everyone of the zombies. Also, the non-werewolves were doing quite well shooting the zombies, including Melissa who was able to blast off a few of the zombies’ heads.

“Guys, this is not a bloody competition. And even if it is, Allison is leading. She’s left with 6 arrows only and she has not missed a single shot.” He screamed over the chaos. 

“Stiles, shut up.” Allison shouted a few steps away from him while taking another shot.

Danny came over beside Stiles, “I’m done with shooting the zombies, don’t see the point at all when Chris is pretty much slicing their heads off with his machete and your dad seems really happy to be blowing their brains off. Look at Allison, she’s starting to go all Resident Evil on them too.”

“Tell me about it. I’m not even sure if they are fighting or having fun. We’ll just stand here and see if they need our help which I doubt.” Lydia input. 

All 4 of them including Melissa were leaning against the gates for the next 20 minutes while everyone else were killing the zombies. Danny took his tablet from behind the gate and started touching the screen and pressing a few buttons. “Well, good news is that there’s only 47 zombies left. There’s 13 of them still hiding behind the trees, oddly enough.”

“I’ll start burning the bodies then.

_Obsecro autem igne_

_Is mea utinam ut ignis_

_A me constitutum est multo desiderio_

_Sic fiat_ ”

Lydia’s eyes went completely white while a fireball started forming at the palm of her right hand. She threw the fireball to the first dead zombie before started bouncing it from one dead zombie to the next one. Soon, almost a fifth of the dead bodies were slowly burning and all the zombies were pretty much dead.

The whole pack started growling towards the trees. Stiles turned to them and then turned to face Danny and Lydia. Allison, Chris and John were walking towards the two of them.

Stiles asked, “Danny, are there still zombies?”

“The 13 that are still hiding behind the trees.”

All of them looked up and saw 13 huge zombies walking out from the trees. Stiles were shocked and a bit scared to see them walking towards the pack. All of them were at about 8 feet tall and really muscular, like bodybuilders. It was as if all 13 of them had gym memberships, workout everyday and took steroids. They were scarily huge.

Jackson was the first one to run and attacked at one of them but it swatted him aside like a fly. Jackson got thrown against the trees hard and hit the ground limped and shifted back to his human form. The pack started attacking the zombies as one but got thrown left and right. Pretty much, most of them hit the ground and passed out in their human form except for Derek, Boyd, Aiden and Ethan. At least, the four of them managed to kill one of the zombies before getting thrown again and passed out. Danny quickly passed his gun to Chris and he managed to shoot 2 of them in the head.

Stiles took out his taser and switched it on to let the electricity spark. He just needs a small spark to fully manipulate it. “Guys, step behind the gates please. Let me have fun with them. You guys are tired.” His eyes went completely white.

The four humans quickly stand behind the gates joining Melissa while he manipulates the electricity into an energy ball. He threw down the taser and smiled at the remaining 10 of the zombies, “Now it’s my turn.”

The electricity started to build up around him, wrapping and crackling around him. Stiles releases the electricity out of his palm to the tips of his fingers and it shoots out quickly to all 10 zombies and electrocute them completely for about 30 seconds and burning them as black as charcoal. They were dead again before they even fell onto the ground. Stiles’ eyes went back to normal, “That’s what happened for messing with my family.”

Lydia quickly manipulates the remaining fire and burnt the 13 huge zombies’ heads first just in case they miraculously managed to wake up, then she continued burning the rest of the zombies. Allison, Chris and Danny went around to wake the rest of the pack members. One by one started to wake up and slowly walked towards the gate. All of them were aching all over their bodies but it was obvious to Stiles that all their injuries were healing.

“Hey Stiles, I’ll run in to check on Melissa.” John said, knowing fully well that she might feel traumatized from all the killing happened here even though she was a nurse herself.

“Sure Dad, we’ll just clean up the mess here.”

Within half an hour later, all the zombies were thrown to the center of the clearing and were slowly burning to ashes. They were gathered around the fire, standing and holding on to each other for support while watching the last of the zombies slowly burnt out. 

“So is this it?” Aiden asked.

Ethan continued, “We killed the zombies tonight and live to fight the Queen another night?” 

“I guess. I mean the Council did not say when she is coming. All they said was that she would be the first to attack. Neither did they say if she would attack us more than once.” Stiles answered.

“Shall we call it a night then? It’s almost 3 in the morning and all of us are tired.” Boyd said monotonously.

Derek agreed, “Let’s just wrap it up here and call it a night.”

All of them were just standing around and got lost watching the last of the flames slowly burning out.

“We live to fight another day.” Erica said and turned around to walk back into their grounds, holding on tight to Boyd. They all turned and followed Erica back in. They have just taken a few steps towards the gate before all 17 and the 6 wolves got pulled back by an invisible force and slammed against the trees.

“You didn’t really think that it’s going to be that easy now, did you, Alpha Hale?” a voice came out from within the trees.

All of them were held against a tree each, a few feet off the ground, grunting, howling and growling. Derek gave an alpha howl as loud as possible, “Come out now, Zombie Queen!”

A tall, beautiful brunette woman walked out from the trees, into the clearing and stop exactly beside the ashes of the zombies. She was surprisingly quite fit looking, about 5 feet 10 inches tall with really pale skin, green eyes and waist length straight shiny black hair. She was wearing a white cloak with the hood down, and from what Stiles could see the cloak was translucent, she was pretty much naked underneath it.

“Here I am.” She stared at the ashes, burning limbs and corpses before looking up and staring at each of them in the eye, starting from Jackson on left and stopping at Cora, all the way on the right. She turned back to Stiles, “Vyacheslav Grebenshchikov” with perfect pronunciation, “or should I say Vyacheslav 'Stiles' Grebenshchikov Stilinski, the witch?”

She levitated forward and stopped exactly in front of Stiles, and slowly caressed his face. “Such a rare creature. You are the first male witch to be born in the Grebenshchikov clan. Witches who don’t even need a coven to survive. The only lineage in the entire world that can survive as an independent magick user, I am truly honored to finally be in the presence of one. Never in my life would I think that I have the pleasure of taking your powers.” And proceeded to lick the side of his face.

“Thank you, I think.” Stiles reply unsure and felt disgusted from what she did. The rest of the pack started growling and trying their best to get themselves released from the invisible force that was holding them against the trees. Derek roared one more time to her and she levitated straight to Derek, snapped her fingers to silent Derek and the rest of the werewolves.

“Derek Joseph Hale, I’ve met one of your ancestors before. Even had the pleasure of having fun with him, if I must say so myself. One of the best I have ever had.”

She levitated back to the top of the ashes, “Well then, let me introduce myself. I assume that you do know my name but if you don’t, I’m Angele De La Barthe known as the Zombie Queen or the Voodoo Queen or better yet, the Immortal Witch. Let’s just cut to the chase. I’m here for the Nemeton, now, would you please tell me where it is?”

Stiles could see from the corner of his eyes that all the pack was still struggling, trying their best to fight against the invisible force. Stiles realized that it looks as if they are not getting out of the situation anytime soon. She levitated her way towards the gates and started touching the invisible protective barrier that Stiles had placed around the house with Lydia’s help.

“I’m truly impressed. The 13 Protection Hexes of the Goddess Hecate. Not many people can do this protection spell. Most covens can’t even do it. You need 13 different human bloods to do it. I wonder where did you get 13 human bodies to sacrifice?”

She levitated back to Stiles, “You are much more stronger that I would have expected but nevertheless, the spell would expired after 13 hours. I have all the time in the world to wait.”

“Wait, you have no idea where the Nemeton is?” Stiles asked.

“Off course not. The Nemeton would only revealed itself to the next protector of its choosing. Once you killed the current protector, that is. Now how can you not know this?”

“So you’re asking me?” Stiles asked in disbelief, “As if I will tell you.” 

“You could have made it so much easier. Now I will have to kill all of you and wait for 3 fucking days before the Nemeton will revealed itself to me or I can just try to breach your protection spell. I mean, you won’t put it up so strongly if the Nemeton is not within the compound right?”

At that comment, Stiles laughed out loud, “Off course not. The Nemeton has to be in a secluded area. Does my house looked secluded to you, dumbass?”

Instantly, Stiles felt an invisible slap across his face. At the same moment, a loud piercing shriek ran through the clearing and Stiles felt a blinding pain in his ears. Then there was just silence, Stiles fell onto the ground; he opened his eyes and saw dead bodies, fire and ashes everywhere. He slowly pushed himself to sit up and saw Lydia levitating towards the witch with her mouth wide open as if she was screaming but no sound was coming out. Stiles realized that she was doing her target screaming and out of the blue, she got thrown 20 feet away.

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! FUCKING STUPID BANSHEE!!!” Angele screamed, “How the fuck did I not know that you have a bashee? I’m impressed with your little pack.”

Once again, she telekinetically threw all of them against the trees.

“Fuck! Not again!” Stiles cursed. 

“Werewolves. Hunters. Humans. A Banshee. A Witch. I’m completely impressed.” She snapped her fingers again to make sure all of them including Stiles were silent. 

At that exact moment, Stiles feels so lost. As much as he hates using his strongest offensive power, he knows that at that moment, he is the only one among the pack that has the best chance of trying to attack Angele. He closes his eyes and tried his best to empty his mind so that he could focus on using his power. He felt as if he closed his eyes for hours and when he opened his eyes, it was completely white and glowing. He looked up into the sky and then stared straight into Angele’s green eyes. A blinding white light washed through the preserve and the lightning bolt struck her right on the chest. Before he knew it, he had fallen onto the ground release from her telekinetic hold. He opened his eyes, took a quick look around and saw that the rest of the pack were on the ground, shaking off their senses and were standing up getting ready to fight. He looked up and saw that Angele was completely burned to crisp and thrown against the invisible force field.

Stiles started taking a few steps forward and abruptly stop in place when he saw Angele opened her eyes and staring directly into his eyes. 

“I didn’t make a deal with the Devil just to get killed by a stupid young witch and a pathetic wolf pack like yours!” She screamed while trying to stand up. She threw her right arm forward and all of them were thrown back against the same trees.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles exclaimed over the amount of vulgarities that came out from the rest of the pack members. He saw that she was slowly beginning to heal as she walked towards them completely naked.

“I will fucking get that Nemeton even if I have to kill every single supernatural creatures in this world. I would raise millions of corpses just to get that fucking altar. You have no idea what that tree could do, the amount of power that the tree has in it. The potential to rule this forsaken country and no longer hiding for us, supernatural creatures.”

Just as Stiles was about to quickly say a spell, Angele snapped all of them shut with a flick of her wrist.

“No more talking. I need to figure out your stupid protection spell first. “ She walked back towards the invisible force field and started mumbling something which Stiles couldn’t hear at all. She paused halfway and turned to them, “Better yet, I’ll tap into your energy for the extra oomph and the rest of you…” she slammed the rest of them real hard and knocked them out in that instant. She continued again mumbling at the force field and constantly touching it, trying to find a weakness around it.

Stiles knew that he has to attack her before she tapped into his energies. He had to use every ounce of his strength in order to summon a really strong lightning bolt to not only burn her but also to try to stunt her for a few minutes or kill her if it’s even possible. He closed his eyes again and this time round, he just filled himself with all the anger that he could muster up. When he opens his eyes, it was completely white and glowing even brighter than before. Since Angele still had her back facing towards them, Stiles stared hard at the back of Angele’s head and the same blinding white light washed over the preserve again. This time, the lightning bolt struck at the back of Angele’s head. When he opened his eyes back, he was on the ground and felt really exhausted from summoning the second bolt. He slowly tried to get up and saw from a distance a bald headed, completely burn to charcoal naked body lying on the ground in front of the gates.

Stiles managed to stand up and leaned against the tree, he saw his dad walking out from the gates with a machete in his right hand. Out of the blue, he saw his dad raising the machete high above his head and swiftly brought it down against Angele’s body. Stiles was actually surprised by his dad’s actions, quickly pushing himself off the tree and tried to stable himself before taking a few steps towards his dad. 

“Dad, what the fuck are you doing?” he screamed from the distance across. 

“This.” John picked up Angele’s head by the few strands of hair that was not burned from the lightning strike to show to his son that he chopped off the witch’s head from the body.

Stiles winced a bit before nodding in acknowledgement to his dad. Stiles went over to Derek to help him up and used him as support to walk towards the Queen’s body. Stiles looked around and saw that one by one of the pack was walking towards the body while the wolves were licking each other’s wounds.

All of a sudden, a loud scream cut through the battlefield.

“Fuck all of you! Did you honestly think you can fucking kill me?” John got the shocked of his life and threw Angele’s head against the wall. “That fucking hurt, you imbecile!”

“How the fuck is this bitch not dead yet?” Laura growled.

“Dad! Put something in her mouth quick before she can say any spell.” Stiles screamed. John quickly tore a strip off from his shirt and ran over to stuff it in her mouth before Angele could say anything more. From where Stiles stood, he saw Jackson rushing forward in his beta form and started ripping out Angele’s headless body. He thought that it was his imagination but he saw the headless body fighting Jackson back. 

Isaac cursed, “Are your fucking kidding me?” and also joined in to rip the body to shreds. Even their pet wolves started joining in. Angele stared in horror as they ripped her body into pieces. Within minutes, all that’s left of the body was just bones and shredded flesh. It was a really gruesome sight, with the organs ripped out and blood everywhere. 

“You better be fucking dead now, fucking bitch!” Jackson growled at Angele’s head, which was looking over furiously with bloodshot eyes. He went over and kicked her head just for the fun of it. 

Derek looked at Jackson, “Stop it. It’s over.” 

“Babe, can you burn it all away? Burn the head as well.” 

Stiles said the spell quickly and threw the fireball at the remains of Angele’s body and her head separately. All of them watched silently as the head was slowly being burned away. As much as it was a disgusting sight, they all stood there just to make sure that she would really stay dead.

As the last of the flame died out, Stiles took the machete from John and took a step forward towards the burnt skull and just started hacking it up to pieces. After he was done, he turned and saw that the rest of the pack just stared at him wide-eyed.

“What? I really wanted to make sure that she stay dead.” He said innocently.

They looked around at the mess of rotten limbs and ashes in the clearing.

Cora voiced out first, “Can we cleaned it up first? I really do not want to handle this shit in the morning at all please.”

“Sure thing. So how do we do this then?” Derek asked.

“Erm, why don’t we bury them near the trees? By the way, we have to spread out the remains of Angele’s. Bury it; scatter it in the wind and the river. I need it to be as far apart as possible. I wouldn’t want to risk of anybody bringing her back to life.” Stiles informed them.

By the time they finished cleaning up the mess, it was almost 4 in the morning. The pack went back in and falls asleep in the living room together, completely exhausted from their first battle.


	7. Extended Family Members

Over the next few days, everything went back to normal. Normal as in, training everyday and trying their best to enjoy the rest of their summer break.  

It was on a late Friday afternoon, Stiles, Melissa, Isaac and Cora decided to cook a variety of pizzas for the pack. Stiles and Isaac started on the pizzas while Melissa and Cora started on the side dishes, which consisted of Buffalo wings, potato wedges, garlic breads, and chicken salad and fruit salad for the dinner later. 

Stiles was in middle of making a Hawaiian Pizza when the house phone started ringing.

“Stiles! It’s for you.” Erica shouted from one of the living rooms.

“Melissa, can you put it on speaker? Thank you Erica! You can hang up now.” After Melissa put the kitchen phone on speaker mode, “Hello there! Stiles here. Whom am I speaking to?”

“Vyacheslav Grebenshchikov Stilinski, I presume.” A woman’s voice with a European accent came and pronounced his name with perfect clarity, “The Grenbenshchikov Witch.” 

“Yes, that’s me. And you are?”

“Rebekah Mikaelson of the Mikaelson clan.”

“Off course, the Mikaelson family and to what do I owe the pleasure of having this phone call?” His voice went slightly a pitch higher, nervous at the thought of talking to one of the original vampires. 

“Please, the pleasure is all mine for the family that killed the Zombie Queen. Especially when your ancestor was a friend of ours.”

“Welcome, I guess?”

“Anyway, I’m sure the Witches’ Council have dropped by for a visit. My family and I were wondering if we could drop by for a visit to discuss about our little predicament.”

“erm, predicament? Sure, why not? This Monday?”

“We’ll see you on Monday afternoon then, sweetheart. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye. See you soon.”

Stiles ended the conversation and looked up to see the whole pack in the kitchen staring at him.

“Dude, was that one of the Originals?” Scott asked. 

“Well, hello to my silent creepy family.” He rolled his eyes and continue making the pizza, “So anyway as all of you and your superpower hearings have heard, we have a date with the Original Vampire family, which I’m supposed is either the ally that the witches were referring to or they might be coming over to kill us.”

“That would be either really dumb or it’s quite the smartest idea to kill us.” Isaac replied.

“If they are really here to kill us, then we are pretty much screw since there’s 7 Original vampires and their partners. The youngest vampire, from what I remember would be Caroline Forbes, who is around 114 years old and is Niklaus Mikaelson’s partner, the 3rd brother.” Lydia informed the rest.

“Can we just stop talking about them until we really need to? It’s the weekend, for goodness sake! This is too depressing even for me.” Erica interrupted before anyone else could continue, “And I’m hungry so hurry up Stiles!”

“Oh My God! Fine! Give me another hour and dinner would be served soon. Now everybody get out! Go prepare the living room! Go do something else!”

Everybody started making their way out while Melissa, Isaac and Cora continue preparing their meals. Derek stayed behind and walked to Stiles.

“We will be ok.” Stiles walked up to Derek and kissed him on the lips “Don’t worry so much, Sourwolf. If they are really here to kill us, I know how to trap them. We will make our escape and plan how to attack them back. Lydia and me will have all of these sorted out.” 

“You know that I trust you right?” Derek looked straight into his eyes. 

Stiles looked back into Derek’s eyes and replied, “We will be ok. You have my word. I will tell you if we’re not.”

Derek seemed satisfied with his answer and grinned, “I love you.” He kissed Stiles forehead and walked out of the kitchen to join the rest.

Once Derek was out of the kitchen and out of his super hearing range, a few seconds later Melissa came over, “You really sure?”

“I know, and this is a fact, that Lydia and myself can do a spell to trap them for 24 hours but that’s pretty much it. Hell, we can even do the spell now as long as I got all of them in the same room and I know where their location is…” 

“There’s a but at the end of that sentence.” Cora said casually.

“There’s pretty much no way to kill them without all of us getting killed in return. I mean, we can kill them one by one but even if we were to kill one, the rest would attack us and there’s no way our pack would survive the onslaught. For goodness sake, even Fiona could only take 4 of them at once. Unless we are the Witches’ Council then we might have a chance of defeating them.”

“Since that’s the case, let’s just enjoy the rest of day and think of what to cook for our special guests. Ouh, and check with Lydia if there’s any vampire etiquette we need to know of.” Melissa replied. 

\---

The next 2 days passes by quickly. It was around 11.30 in the morning and Stiles was pretty much done with preparing lunch for the family and their guests. Melissa suggested serving Italian dishes and both of them decided to serve 2 types of dishes for each course since they pretty much knew nothing about the vampires’ taste for food other than blood. Stiles even managed to convince Melissa to steal human blood bags from the hospital supply, as a peace offering to the vampires. Stiles also told Lydia to release their protection spell to allow the vampires to enter their house for the time being. Out of respect for their guests, Lydia forced all the men to wear a button-up shirt while the ladies wore their little black dresses.

Around 12.05pm, the buzzer rang. Danny being the nearest answered it.

“Hale Residence.” The first thing that Danny saw in their buzzer screen was a good-looking pale teenage boy with thick wavy blonde parted to the right, shape features, high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes, smiling widely. Sitting in the passenger seat beside him, was a good-looking bored guy with short black messy hair, strong jawline and clear green eyes underneath his thick eyelashes.

“You’re cute. Anyway, I’m Henrik Mikaelson. My family and I are here for our meeting with Alpha Hale, The Grenbenshchikov Witch and their pack.”

“Welcome to our house. Come in.” Danny replied and buzzed them in.

Derek ushered the whole pack to the entrance while only he and Stiles went out front and stand in front of the porch to welcome their guests. 4 Black Cadillac Escalades drove up their driveway. All 4 cars parked neatly to the left of their front porch. 4 vampires came out from each car while the last one had 2 vampires came out from it. Lydia spent the past 2 days teaching the pack everything that they need to know about each Original and their partners.

From 1st Cadillac Escalade was Henrik Mikaelson with his boyish face, Stiles was quite surprised by how tall they were. The brunette guy that got out from the car was his partner, Damon Salvatore and both of them were around the same height, 6 feet 1 inch, around the same built. The two of them walked hand-in-hand towards the pack, which was surprisingly very endearing. Henrik was wearing a black and white printed jacket, a pink shawl wrapped around his neck, a pair of black jeans and brown boots, along with a black fedora hat on his head. Damon, on the other hand, was wearing head to toe, all black outfit including black shades.

Elijah Mikaelson and his wife, Hayley Marshall came out from same car. Elijah was around 6 feet tall while Hayley looks about 5 feet 9 inches tall with her heels on. Elijah was wearing an unbutton topcoat and underneath it, Stiles could see a dark blue suit paired with a pale beige shirt. Hayley, with her dark straight long hair and heart shaped face, hazel eyes, was wearing a really bright red overcoat with a pair of black office pants and a pair of 4 inch red heels. Stiles was going to assume that Hayley had a thing for red from the looks of it.

Coming out from the 2nd Cadillac Escalade was Niklaus Mikaelson and his partner, Caroline Forbes. Niklaus was a really charming looking guy with short blonde hair, parted to the right, around the same height as Elijah. Wearing pretty much only a printed white long sleeve shirt and red pants and black loafers, Stiles could tell that he pretty much didn’t care about hiding himself from the world. Caroline was a real beauty. Her platinum blonde curls bounced with every step that she took, while her green eyes were bright and her smile was rather infectious. She, also like Niklaus, couldn’t be bothered about the strong winds. She was wearing a gorgeous baby doll printed black dress with capped sleeve, accessorize herself with a long golden necklace with a huge pendant that dropped onto her stomach and a pair of 6 inch pointed heels with straps, making her the same height as her partner.

Along with Rebekah Mikaelson and her partner, Marcel Gerard came out. Rebekah was just as tall as Elijah with her 4-inch heels. Wearing her leather jacket, which, in Stiles’ opinion is just really gorgeous, with a pair of white skinny pants and tied her hair back in a tight high ponytail. Her hair made her looked like a really pissed off cheerleader getting ready to really cheer their asses off, which makes Stiles want to weirdly laugh. Her partner was Marcel Gerard, standing at 6 feet 4 inches and really muscular. He was wearing a leather jacket as well and a pair of black jeans with brown boots. Stiles won’t be surprised if he was a model at all; he looked as if he was one of those famous African-American male models that have walked every runway and is on the cover of all the men’s magazines.

Out from the 3rd Cadillac Escalade were Finn Mikaelson and Camille Deveraux. Finn was a good-looking guy with shoulder length messy blond hair, he looked as if he’s bored and can’t even be bothered to be here at all. He was dressed in a brown trench coat with a black scarf loosely around his neck and a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of dark brown casual shoes. Beside him was his wife, Camille Deveraux, an ex-witch. Stiles knew that because of her family name, they were considered quite a strong coven in the French Quarters in the recent years. A very sweet looking lady with long jet-black hair, she was the shortest among all the clan members standing at 5 feet 5 inches, resting exactly under Finn’s chin.

Next, it was Kol Mikaelson and Rosalie Bristow that came out of the 3rd Cadillac Escalade as well. Stiles took a sharp breath when he saw both of them. It was as if they were the most perfect looking couple that he has ever seen in his entire life. Blonde hair, pale skins and really sharp striking features. Kol was about 6 feet 2 inches tall, dressed in dark blue jacket with a white V-neck t-shirt underneath it. Rosalie was around 5 feet 10 inches tall, wearing a fitted pale pink jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans with black heels.

From the last Cadillac Escalade, Freyja Mikaelson, the eldest Mikaelson sibling came out dressed in a black blouse and black slim fitting pants, with a pair of black 3-inch heels and her hair in a tight ponytail, standing at 5 feet 10 inches tall. On the other side of the car was her partner, Caleb von Swartzchild a tall guy, with exotic looks and standing at 6 feet 1 inches wearing all black as well. Another gorgeous couple that looks as if they were from the Elizabethan era, Stiles was really stressed out by how perfect all of them looked together.

Derek took a step in front of Stiles, partially blocking him. “Welcome to Beacon Hills, Mikaelson clan. I’m Alpha Derek Hale of the Hale Pack and this is my mate, Vyacheslav 'Stiles' Grebenshchikov Stilinski.” Holding out his hand.

Elijah took his hand and shake it, “Your hospitality is truly appreciated, Alpha Hale. I’m Elijah Mikaelson. Now, why don’t we go in and get acquainted with the whole pack.” 

Derek nod his head and led the way in, with Stiles closely behind and followed by the rest of the clan. Derek started introducing each and every member of his pack to the clan, followed by Elijah introducing his clan to the pack. With that, Derek brought them to the dinning room.

“I hope that all of you are hungry, we have prepare lunch for everyone.”

During lunch, Stiles discovered more about the Original family and he was truly impressed but how carefree and totally not power hungry they all are. They earned their keeps from becoming shareholders in more than 20 different Fortune 500 companies such as Wal-Mart, Apple and Google, so on. Freyja works as an interior and landscape designer, all around the world, having her own firm and Caleb was a historian of the supernatural world. Elijah was an English professor at one of the prestigious university in Italy while Hayley was a freelance yoga instructor. Finn and Camille were the so-called acting police officers of the supernatural in their region so as to avoid exposure to the human world. Niklaus was an artist while Caroline manages both his artwork and Henrik’s photos at their gallery. Henrik was a freelance photographer with the rest of his siblings constantly being his models. The last one that was working was Marcel who works as a freelance personal trainer. The remaining 4 family members does not work, they pretty much just do whatever that they feel like doing while Damon just follows Henrik around the whole for all the photography assignments.

After lunch, both the pack and the clan went to one of the living rooms to discuss whatever it is that they needed to discuss since nobody brought it up at all. 

“I understand from your sister, Rebekah, that the family is here to discuss something.” Derek started out first.

“My family knows that the Witches’ Council have visited your family, for they have also visited ours with a suggestion.” Elijah replied.

“Not wanting to be rude to you, Alpha Hale but we have to say that Stiles’ opinion really matters to us because of our history with his ancestors.” Finn continued.

“And why is that?” Lydia stared back.

“None of my mother’s or ancestors’ journals say anything about dealing with any of you.” Stiles said. 

“Off course not, we technically started your magical lineage…” Henrik said mysteriously and just paused midway.

All of them turned to face Henrik at the same time.

“Babe, stop trying to sound so mysterious, please just tell them the story.” Damon spoke while putting an arm around his shoulders.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, my dear Vyacheslav Grebenshchikov Stilinski. My kind brother, Finn and my lovely sister-in-law, Camille, took in your ancestor, which I’m sure you know her name. Valeriya Grebenshchikov, the first witch of your line. My brother rescued her from getting beaten up by the villagers for getting pregnant without being married, almost a thousand years ago. Her parents also joined in when she was being publicly humiliated at the town square. Finn and Camille were travelling across Russia when they came upon the whole fiasco. They brought her in to our house in Italy and let me tell you, it was one of the best decision that we have ever made.”

Stiles smile at the last statement. 

“We all love her dearly. This was before Damon, Caroline and Rosalie became part of our family. Over the next few months, we took care of her. She was like a mother to me, while she became Nicklaus’s first wife. Having her daughter in our house was such a joy to all of us. We pampered her and gave in to her every whim. Svetlana Yaroslava, that was her name. Beautiful, thick brown hair with clear hazel eyes. She was perfect to us in every way. Thankfully for Kol, who is pretty much one of the most knowledgeable person that I know when it comes to witchcraft, started encouraging Valeriya to dabble in simple magic spells. Found out that she was a natural with healing and defensive magic. You will be surprised by her abilities to instantly heal Svetlana or anyone of our housemaids whenever they got injured. Her defensive skills are literally one of the best. She could pretty much trap all of us back then without any effort at all for more than 72 hours.”

Kol continued, “You got to love her outlook in life and her constant need to be the best at everything that she does. She was making sure that we were all taken care of even though we are way older than her. I still remember 10 years after she started practicing magic; it was as if it happened just yesterday. She was able to manipulate the plants and the trees, make the flowers bloom, all of it within seconds.”

“I remembered how powerful she was. Remember the battle that we had with one of the vampire clans?” Rebekah looked at her family, “What was their name again? The Mexican clan.”

“The Santiago Clan” Elijah answered with disgust. “Ungrateful bastards, obsessed with power.”

“Yes, dear brother. Anyway, they wanted to take our place and named themselves as the vampire family to be feared. The oldest was only about Marcel’s age, around 1,800 plus years. Such arrogance. They came to our territory with a small army of over 300 vampires, which is really stupid, thinking that was enough to kill us. If only you could see her in action, it was as if watching the lead ballerina doing the solo performance of Swan Lake. It was truly a breathtaking sight, I was even jealous of it myself to see such raw power at her beck and call.” 

Niklaus interrupted, “Svetlana was around 15 years old and stayed behind to do a protection spell on our castle while the rest of us went out to kill all of them. My beautiful Valeriya, she could kill us if she wants to. I don’t doubt that at all. She was one with the nature and to see her summon them was scary and perfect at the same time. Her offensive specialty was the Umbrella Thorn Acacia vines. She could make them grow for miles and played with them as if they were her arms and fingers.”

“I still remembered that she was the one who attacked them first, with such fierceness in her blood. She was literally the definition of a lioness protecting her cubs. She manipulated her vines with such ease. Did you know that she killed more than half of their army within minutes, just using those crazy vines of hers? She ripped their heads off, cut out their hearts and pulled them apart within those few minutes.” Camille said with a sense of pride in her voice.

“It took out a lot of energy from her though. She fainted after that, I carried her in and by the time I came out, the battle was done.” Niklaus informed.

Freyja turned to look at Stiles, “She was the reason that we stayed as a family all these years. She taught us everything about family that our mother couldn’t teach. That was the first time; we saw the full extend of her power. She grew stronger as the years passed by; she grew the forest surrounding our castle and land. She was a peaceful woman until the day our father found us.”

“Mikael Mikaelson, the vampire that hunts vampires. If you have read it somewhere.” Elijah continued, “Our father hated what became of us. He was the strongest among all of us and the only one in the whole world to possess a few white oak stakes. What people don’t know is that, the white oak stake is the only thing in the world that can kill our bloodline and us. If you stab any one of us with it, our whole bloodline would disintegrate with us at the same time. So you can imagine, how many vampires you can kill just by stabbing one of us. Killed all 7 of us, and the whole vampire population would be wipe out. It’s a lie that we can’t be killed, countless have tried killing us but none have succeed thus the myth that we can’t be killed at all.” 

“It was purely by accident that Michael found us. We were on a vacation on some remote island. Within an hour, all of us were captured and tightly bound by ropes covered in werewolves’ venom. His mistake was not bothering to find out more about Valeriya and Svetlana. She was fighting against Michael with everything that she got while we could only watched in our weakened state. Michael was faster, stronger and crazier than any of us he managed to kill her. It was a quick death and it was her death that made all of us raged with fury but it triggered Svetlana’s ability to manipulate fire. She burned the ropes away and burned Michael. She went crazy and started cutting him up to pieces while he was still burning. I had to stop her.” Niklaus looked down to his shoes.

“Valeriya and Svetlana was and will always be family. When Svetlana told us that she wanted to explore the world by herself, I was heartbroken but I had to let her go. She always kept in touched with us, sent us letters and drawings from all around the world. We attended her wedding, birthdays and even the birth of her only daughter, Klvadiya. She visited us during holidays.”

Hayley informed, “Klvadiya was born with the gift of sight. She was the one who told us about you, Stiles. The first male Grebenshchikov witch to be born into the family. She told us that we would know when the time is right to tell you about our history. With each generation, we grew apart from your ancestors but we always keep a lookout for your family.” 

“So I’m family on a technicality by adoption?” Stiles hesitantly asked. 

“Yes.” Niklaus answered.

“So if I’m getting this right, I am a direct descendant from Hecate, then my lineage got adopted by the Original family along the way and now I’m a pack member to one of the original werewolf family. Talk about power. How the hell did I get this messed up?” He asked to no one in particular. 

“Back to the topic, what exactly did the Witches’ Council told you guys? Or what did Klvadiya told you all?” Lydia asked.

Caroline answered after keeping quiet for so long, “They told us that we will be fighting the Velucci Clan soon. Even though, Rosalie, Damon and I don’t personally know your ancestors, we have crossed paths with some of them over the years. You’re family. Thus your pack is considered family to us.”

“The Velucci Clan?” Derek questioned.

“We’ll explained them later.” Hayley answered. 

“Excuse me, guys. I see that most of your drinks are finished. Do you guys want some more blood or any other drinks?” Melissa interrupted.

“Can you get me whiskey please? I really need it!” Stiles pleaded to Melissa.

The vampires all rejected more blood but instead ask for wine, beers and sodas. Melissa, Cora and Isaac went to the kitchen to get more drinks for everybody. When they came back with the drinks, everyday said their thanks and Niklaus continued their story.

“Klvadiya told us that there will come a time when the first male in the lineage is born, we have to start keeping a close eye on you but to never interfere in your life until the Witches’ Council visit us.”

“And also she did tell us that the Hales and the Mikaelson would be one family, which was a shocked to us back then. When I first saw you when you graduated from high school, you looked exactly like Valeriya. Your lips, your eyes, the moles on your face, your nose, you are literally the male version of her.”

“Do you have a picture of her?”

Niklaus took out his cellphone, find the picture on her phone and pass it to Stiles, “That’s a painting of her." 

Stiles took it and was shocked by the resemblance. It was as if looking at a female version of himself. He thought that both of them could be mistaken for identical twins if she was still alive. He passed the cellphone to Derek first before Derek passed it to the rest. All of them had the same reaction as Stiles. 

“So you’re like my great, I have no idea how many great, adopted grandfather? And you would be my great-adopted step grandmother? All of you would be my granduncles and aunts?”

“Really? That’s all you got from the story?” Damon questioned him back. 

“What? I have always wanted a big family when I was growing up. It was lonely being the only child. Then I got a pack that is my family and now, I got 14 more family members. Holidays are going to be crazy, I tell you.” 

“Stiles has a way of looking at the rainbows and unicorns of every situation, I’m sorry for that.” John apologized.

“It’s ok. To answer your question, you’re the 27th generation after Valeriya so figure it out how many greats do you want to call us.” Henrik answered and continued, “What did you mean by being a direct descendant of Hecate?”

“Ouh, since we’re family now, I think. I can tell you. Anyway, the Witches’ Council told me that I’m a direct lineage from Hecate, the Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft herself, the First Supreme.”

“You are really messed up.” Henrik laughed.

“Can we return back to the topic, who are the Velucci Clan?” Laura tried to get them to focus on the topic of discussion. 

“Those self pompous bastards. I assumed that you guys have watched ‘Twilight’? They are real life versions of the Volturri.” Elijah said with disgust. 

Cora accidentally spit her drink out, “I’m so sorry! What? You got to be kidding me right?” 

“Sadly, no. They take pride in trying to govern the vampire population. Our rule is simple. Do not expose the supernatural world, that’s all. But to them, they find the need to come up with all sorts of rules and regulations which I can’t even bother to explain.”

“Sorry, but I literally did a research on the whole supernatural population in this planet. I didn’t find anything on them.” Stiles informed.

“Off course, you won’t. There are one of the most secretive organizations in the world, just like the Illuminati, Area 51 and so on. They have a tendency to constantly compel everyone that they crossed paths with.”

“Luckily, we are here to tell you.” Henrik continued, “There are 5 of them who called themselves, The Elders. There’s Marcus, Victor, Kristina, Tomas and Nicci. All 5 of them are the first bitten vampires. Niklaus bit Marcus and Kol bit Victor, Elijah bit Tomas and Nicci while Rebecca bit Kristina. We bit them because of the first war. Marcus, Tomas and Nicci were wealthy warlords while Kristina and Victor were wealthy politicians.”

Henrik took a sip of his wine and continued on, “After the whole war between the werewolves and vampires, they decided to move on with their life. We didn’t know that they were planning to create this hierarchy or whatever it is that they want. Over the next few centuries, we heard that they were recruiting people and trying to establish their organizations. Put it simply, Vlad the Impaler, Dracula was one of their members.” 

“Dracula is real?!?!” Scott asked in shocked.

“Yes, he is. Anyway, they pretty much control Romania. Last we heard they were recruiting even more. The last count that we had was more than 1,000 vampires. The Elders have their own personal group of bodyguards, there’s about 39 of them in that group.”

“Bodyguards? Really? They are strong, why would they need them?” Laura asked.

“These 39 vampires are the fastest, the strongest and the most ruthless of them. Their job is to do the bidding of the Elders. Should all else fail; they would be their last line of defence. All of them are around 2,000 years old. So they pretty much have the experience and don’t be surprised if they know every single fighting styles out there in this world.” Rosalie replied, “They’re good. Like those spy movie good where the good guy never dies or loses at all.”

“Oh.” Stiles opened his mouth.

“If you guys think that killing the Zombie Queen and her zombies makes you guys feel great and strong. That’s nothing. 2 of us could finish off all her zombies easily. That’s how strong and how fast we are as Originals. All vampires’ become stronger and faster as we grow older.” Elijah concluded.

“We have decided that Rosalie and I would stay behind to teach Stiles and Lydia everything that I know about witchcraft. I still have the only copy of Valeriya’s grimoire that was given to us by Klvadiya to keep it for your sake. Well, that’s what she told us to do.” Kol said.

“Will you be so kind as to excuse me and my mate for a while?” Stiles turned to Derek, “We need to talk.”

They all nod their heads. Stiles pulled Derek into their kitchen and cast a simple silencing spell to avoid anybody from eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Stiles, do you trust them?”

“They said that they are my family. They have gotten the 3 names of my ancestors correct which is really hard considering we don’t release our names to other creatures. That’s why everyone can pronounce our last name but nobody knows our first names. Could you tell if they were lying or not?”

“Truth be told, I’m not sure at all. Their hearts were all beating steadily at all times. It’s either they practice it or they are really telling the truth. Why don’t you cast a truth spell on them?” Derek suggested.

“I should, shouldn’t I? If they are telling the truth, then they won’t mind me casting it on them. Let’s go.”

“Wait a minute. If they are telling the truth, so we are family then? What does it mean for the pack? We can’t just welcome them in, we need to discuss with the rest. We need to have a pack meeting first. 

“Please! You know they will all agree to it. We are one of the original packs. Being a part of the original vampire family will be the greatest protection for all of us. 

“Fine.” Derek growled, “Have the discussion first, then cast the spell. Please.”

“Fine! I’ll call them.” Stiles walked out of the kitchen to call the whole pack into the kitchen and apologize to the vampires for the trouble.

“Anyway as Derek requested,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “what happens if they really are telling the truth? If they are family are you guys okay with it? Do we need to talk about it? Do we need to fight it out?” arms flailing everywhere.

“Everybody has a say in this.” Derek said seriously, “It’s the future of the pack that we are talking about. John, you first.”

“It’s part of Stiles’ heritage. Like they say, they are here to help us, to be part of our family. I’m okay with it if Stiles is okay with it. But if they double cross us, we better find a way to kill them, for our own safety.”

“Thanks Dad! How about you, Melissa?”

Stiles and Derek started asking everyone in the room. Pretty much everybody agreed to it, which really surprises Derek. Derek rolled his eyes, “Fine. We’re a family then. One big happy supernatural family!”

The pack went back to the living room and Stiles ask the vampires for permission to cast a simple truth spell on them as a safety precaution. Surprisingly, all 14 of them were okay with it. He took Lydia’s hand and said the spell properly. Both Stiles and Lydia’s eyes went white as they saw the vampires’ past. They saw visions of Klvadiya talking to the vampires, Valeriya getting married to Niklaus, Svetlana celebrating a holiday with them and bits and pieces to form out the truth. A minute later, both their eyes turn back to normal. 

“Welcome to the family!” Stiles shouted and got up to hug each and every one of the vampires while the rest of the pack and the remaining vampires just smiled at each other awkwardly.

“I take it that you guys will be staying for dinner? It’s almost 5pm anyway. Do you guys need to wash-up first? Derek can show you to the bathrooms. Please do stay for dinner.”

“Off course, my child.” Elijah answered for his family.

Derek got up and showed the vampires to the bathroom. Stiles suggested to a buffet spread to welcome the vampires into the family. He quickly started ordering people around with no hesitation. He told the rest of the pack to make the vampires feel comfortable while he, Melissa, Isaac and Cora shall start on dinner first. While going through the pantry, “Oh My God! We’re cooking for 33 adults!” 

“Glad you realized that now.” Cora said.

“I know what I’m doing for dessert. I’m baking a double chocolate cheesecake, strawberry hazelnut tart and lemon and raspberry meringue tart. That should be enough right? Doubt that they will ask for seconds. Even if they do, I’ll just give them ice-creams.” Isaac said.

“I think we still have enough for me to make Chicken Lasagna Rolls with Chive-Cream Sauce and Prosciutto-Stuffs Chicken Bake. At times like this, I’m so thankful that we have 6 ovens.” Melissa smiled, “What about you, Stiles?”

“I guess I could make a few Herbed Prime Rib with Two Sauces and Beef Lasagna for the kids.”

“I’m doing the salads!!! Ham Salad and Orza and Mozzarella Salad, That’s all I know how to do.” Cora shouted.

While the 4 of them were busy preparing dinner, the rest were making the vampires feel comfortable. Lydia, Allison, Malia, Laura and Erica were talking rapidly with Caroline, Rebecca and Rosalie. Derek and John were in a pretty heavy discussion with Freyja, Caleb, Finn, Camille, Elijah and Hayley. The rest of boys were busy teaching the vampires guys to play lacrosse at their backyard.

An hour later, dinner was served. It was quite a squeeze having all of them seated around the dinning table but Stiles wouldn’t want it any other way. He was really impressed by how at ease everyone was with one another. None of them were afraid of the Originals, they were constantly asking questions about vampires and they were always answering the questions politely. It was obvious to Stiles that some of them were treating the teenagers as their own children. For the first time in his life, Stiles actually felt safe. Safe in a way that the pack, the clan, his family will be untouchable. Nothing will get in their way. No other supernatural creature will dare to threaten his family once it’s publicly made known that the Original vampires and one of the original werewolves pack are one big family. Most probably they will be one huge dysfunctional family but Stiles could work with that. 

Over the next few days, all of them got to know each other better and started training as a family. Since Marcel and Damon are quite proficient in several types of martial arts, they showed a few moves to the pack for self defence purposes. The adult werewolves paired up with each vampire to train their strength, speed and agility. Apparently Finn was the weapon expert of the clan, and over the centuries he has come up a number of weapons to take down different types of supernatural creatures. Finn spent most of his time in the armory with Allison, Chris and John, going through his personal list on what all of them should have.

Kol started going through the grimoire with Stiles and Lydia. Stiles was truly surprised by how thick the book was, it was at least 6 inches thick and was filled with different type of spells and personal thoughts of Valeriya’s. He was also impressed by the depth of both black and white magic that his ancestor dabbled but Kol warned him about the consequences of practicing black magic. He told Stiles that until he is able to fully do all the white magic spells with ease then he can start doing a few of the black magic spells. While going through, he realized that both he and Lydia was quite fluent with at least half of the white magic spells, he was pretty confident in getting even better at all the white magic spells.

Exactly one week later, the vampires decided to leave except for Kol and Rosalie who will be staying back to continue training Stiles and Lydia.


	8. The New Alpha Pack

Over the next couple of days, everything was quiet. Derek was overseeing their training sessions. All the wolves took turns fighting with Allison or Chris to ensure that they understand hunters’ fighting styles as well. Melissa practice her shooting skills with John and both of them help to stock on the pack’s medical supplies as well.

It was another typical Friday evening, when the landline rang and Stiles happened to be the one to picked it up. Since the werewolves can always hear any of the conversations, most of them have a tendency to just pick up the calls and put it on speaker mode. Stiles was sitting in one of the living rooms, googling on his laptop to order more herbs for his spells when he answered the call.

“Hale Residence, Stiles speaking.”

“Stiles Stilinski. It’s been too long.” 

“I know that voice from somewhere. Who’s this?”

“An old friend. Why don’t you give it a guess?”

Derek was the first to walk into the living room, “Deucalion.” He answered from the doorway. After him, the rest of the pack started coming in from different doorways of the living room like the predators that they were. “To what do we owe this pleasure?” He continued. 

“Derek Hale. I have heard stories about your pack. The new and improved Hale pack, it seems. The whole supernatural community has heard about your pack. I’m truly impressed by what I have heard.” Deucalion replied and continued, “The pack that defeated countless other supernatural groups and the Zombie Queen along with her Zombie Army.

“Thank you, I think…” Stiles answered. 

“By the way, let’s get straight to the point. You have what I need and I have what you need. Let’s trade.” All of them looked at each other confused about Deucalion’s request. Before any of them could reply or suggested anything, “Stiles, it’s a brand new alpha pack!” John’s voice shouting through the phone, “They have Melissa and me! I’m not sure how many Alphas are there.” And his voice was muffled after that.

“There you have it. You have 24 hours to surrender your territory to my pack and I will return you, your parents.”

All the werewolves in the room started to growl and snapped angrily at the phone. Before Derek could reply, Stiles replied first in anger, “You have no idea what I am capable of, Deucalion. I will make you regret this!” 

“That’s where you are wrong my dear boy. Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t have my revenge after you took 2 of my original alphas and killed the other 2? I am a very patient man and the time has come for me to take what is rightfully mine!”

“Fuck You!” Derek growled. 

“I will call you with the address later. Looking forward to meeting all of you, the new Hale pack.” And he hanged up the phone.

“My mom! They have my mom! I will killed him if he hurt my mom in any way!” Scott shouted angrily.

“Calm down! This is Deucalion we are dealing with. He is very patient and would undoubtedly have a few back-up plans in position.” Allison told everyone while holding on tightly to Scott.

“I agreed. And from the looks of it, I’m going to assume that he did his research on us. He will know what to expect from us.” Lydia pointed it out. 

“Danny! How come the system did not detect Deucalion at all? I thought it would detect any supernatural creature coming through the city.” Derek demanded from Danny.

“It did, but it was nobody that we knew and from the looks of it, she was all alone. That was about 2 hours ago before the phone call. I assume that she would either come to us or was just passing through because the last that I check, she didn’t checked into any hotels or any other places.” 

“Do you have a clear picture of her?” Danny passed his tablet to Derek to show the picture. Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder and realized who it was.

“That’s not a nobody. That’s Sakura Yoshida, a Japanese Alpha from Haneda, Japan.” 

“And?” Jackson questioned. 

“The only pack in the world that fights with katana swords, even though they are werewolves, the pack is known for their sword fighting skills. If she is part of Deucalion’s pack, I’m wondering how many other Alphas did he managed to convinced to be part of his pack.”

“You guys do remember that you have Rosalie and me right, an Original and a couple of centuries old vampire. Just throw me there and I will kill them within a minute.” Kol suggested.

“No! This is pack business, we can’t just let you get involved and risk both of you.” Derek said firmly.

“We’re family. Your business is our business. Your problem is our problem as well. Let us help you. It’s the least that we can do for the generous hospitality that your pack has provided us with.” Rosalie replied, looking directly into Derek’s eyes.

“Fine. But first, if Danny’s systems did not detect them then it means that it’s outside of Beacon Hills. We need to figure out how many Alphas are there as well.”

“Stiles and I can do a locator spell and figure out how many Alphas there are. For now, go and calm yourself down while the 2 of us work out the spell. It might take some time.” Lydia replied. “Stiles, Kol, let’s go to the attic and Danny, can your print out a map with a 50 mile radius from the edge of Beacon Hills, so we can detect better from the surrounding areas.”

30 minutes later, all 3 of them came out from the attic and joined the rest in the living room.

“Good news, John and Melissa is about 30 mile to the south of us.” Stiles informed everyone, pointing to the map.

“Bad news, there’s 33 Alphas including Deucalion.” Lydia said grimly.

A wide range of explicit words came out from everybody’s mouths. 

Laura was the first to ask, “33 Alphas, how the hell does one even do that?”

“How could we have not heard of Deucalion forming a pack all this time?” Malia asked.

Followed by Cora, “Were you guys able to see any of their faces from the spell?”

“Nope." 

“So anything else that we need to know?” Boyd asked. 

“Danny, hacked into the satellite please and zoom in on this coordinates.” Lydia walked over and passed him a piece of paper. All of them took a seat in the living room while Danny hooked up his laptop to the screen.

“Thank you, Danny and there you have it. There’s 33 Alphas in an abandon hospital, south of here. That’s John and Melissa, I’m assuming.” Lydia pointed out to the 2 red dots that were not moving at all. “Danny can get the blueprint of the building first, then we can discuss about the next step.”

“Kol, Rosalie, I am more than happy that you are willing to help out but an Alpha can smell a vampire at least a few miles away. I won’t risk them knowing that you guys are coming, they would surely killed our parents before we can even make a move.” 

“Stiles, I had a few centuries to memorize Valeriya’s grimoire. Do you honestly think that I won’t remembered every single one of the spells in that book?” Kol smiled, “There’s a spell in that book that allows any supernatural creature to hide their scents, and heartbeats. It’s the nearest thing to being invisible for a vampire or a werewolf.”

“We’ll do that then! For all of us, that way we attacked them before they will be able to know what is going on.” 

“If that’s the case, once Stiles is done with the spell, we’ll rescue John and Melissa.” Derek told them. “Danny, you’ll be our getaway driver. Once we rescue John and Melissa, you’ll drive off. Don’t wait for us. I can’t risk you getting infected by any of the Alphas and considering that I have no idea who these Alphas are, they might be stronger and faster than me. And I won’t be surprised if Deucalion might even be as strong as Kol or Rosalie here.”

“Why would you say that? A werewolf is rarely as strong as a vampire, much less an Original like Kol.” Rosalie wondered.

Derek answered, “All Alphas are only as strong as their pack. They take their strength from the pack, that’s why it’s really hard for a werewolf to survive alone.  Since Deucalion has 32 Alphas under him, that’s as if he has the strength of 32 packs. I totally do not want to know how strong he will be.”

“As much as I know that I am quite strong, I doubt that I will be able to take on the strength of 32 packs.” Rosalie turn to Kol with a smile, “Looks like this is going to be fun. When was the last time we had a fight?”

“Let’s get this done and over with then.” Kol smirked.

Kol, Lydia and Stiles went up to the attic to check on the spell while Allison and Chris went to prepare her weapons. An hour later, they called everyone to the outdoor basketball court. Stiles drew a huge pentagram in the middle while Lydia arranged 13 candles around the pentagram and lit them up. 

“Everybody please step inside the pentagram.” Kol told them.

“Everybody ready?” Stiles asked.

Stiles took a deep breath and read the spell as clearly as possible.

_“Frigidus lapis sine luce,_

_Habe in umbra noctis,_

_Educite eam ex die,_

_E via ex onspectus_

_Lapis terram, lapidem in umbra,_

_Eaque sit in te_

_Quod oculus non potest, et nosse me dignareris_

_Et cum iter libera uagabantur_

_Benedicite spiritus, et in nocte,_

_Tenebrarum Domini_

_Domine deduc me in via_

_Comprehenderunt me in vestimentum tuum tenebrosum erit_

_Eaque et fieri.”_

All the while, his eyes turn white and once he’s done his eyes turned back to normal and all the 13 candles extinguished magically. 

“So did it work?” Jackson looked around and asked them. “Guys, I can’t smell any of you at all, I can’t hear any of your heartbeats either.” 

“This is great!” Erica said.

All of them got ready and took their own cars. Allison was the last to leave as she was packing two guns with 6 extra cartridges filled with wolfsbane bullets and a pair of taser stick. Without realizing it, all of them were dressed from head-to-toe in black. Stiles looks around and accidentally giggled.

“Stiles, we are trying to save your father here. The least you could do is be serious about it.” Lydia glared at him. 

“I am serious! It’s just that, have you seen us? We are all dressed in black as if we want to rob a bank rather than rescuing our parents. We look like some fuck-up version of Marvel superheroes.”

The rest of them started looking at each other and realized what Stiles said was true. It did help to de-stress the situation a little bit.

Derek, Stiles, Kol, Rosalie took the Cadillac SUV while Malia, Liam, Danny and Ethan took the truck. Allison, Scott, Lydia and Jackson took the SUV while Laura, Aiden, Cora, Isaac, Erica and Boyd took the other truck. They drove towards the abandon hospital and parked their cars about 5 miles away from the place. They walked the remaining miles until about 2 miles, Stiles asked, “Can you smell them?” 

“Hold on, let me try.” Derek went silenced for a while and tried his best to focus his senses on the alphas, “I can smell them. They smell excited.” He growled.

“So how are we going to do this?” Cora asked.

“We can’t separate. They will ripped us apart into pieces.” Isaac pleaded. 

“Stiles, the tablet? What is it showing?” Derek asked, ignoring Isaac’s plea.

“There’s 10 Alpha’s surrounding the perimeter from the satellite that Danny hacked in. There are another 10 more within the first and second floor and the remaining 13 are in the basement with John and Melissa. It sucks that we can’t tell which one is Deucalion.” Stiles sighed and was feeling quite nervous in facing Deucalion again after all these years.

“We shall go as 2 groups then. Allison, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica and Kol shall attack the Alphas on the perimeter. The rest of us shall take out the remaining. We meet at the steps to the basement before attacking them as a group. Okay?”

The rest all nodded their head in agreement. 

“Half an hour to kill all of them before we stormed into the basement as a group. Be as quiet as possible and hide their bodies to avoid any of them getting discovered. Let’s kill those son of bitches!” Stiles excitedly said.

Kol turned to look at him; “You’re too excited for your own good.” They all started making their way silently to the location until they reached the edge of parking lot.

“Guys, stop! All of them are going to the basement.” His cellphone started vibrating. “Oh Fuck! Do you think they can hear the vibrations?!?!”

“Shut up and just pick it up!” Laura scolded quietly. 

“Hello!” Stiles whispered while Lydia cast a blocking spell around them.

“Stiles, it’s been 3 hours since we last talk. Knowing you, it’s obvious that you will already be making your way over here even if I didn’t tell you anything at all. Do you honestly think I’m that stupid?” Deucalion threatened. 

“Erm, no. Why would you think that?”

“It has been a few years. Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t know that you and your pack would be outside this hospital trying to ambush us? Why don’t I make it easier for you? The front door is wide open. Come in and we’ll talk like adults.”

“Okay, I think. Oh and by the way, we have not even reached outside the hospital yet. Get your facts right! We’re about 15 minutes away. See you then.” And he just hanged up the phone, looked at the rest, “Change of plans!”

He quickly led them back to their cars. “So Deucalion is expecting us, I’m assuming that all of you heard the conversation.”

“I can try taking out Deucalion first, no matter how strong he is while Rosalie and the rest can try taking out as many of them as possible. Who’s the fastest in the group?” Kol asked, looking around. 

“I am.” Isaac smiled.

“Then Isaac and someone else untie John and Melissa as fast as possible and carry them all the way out here and tell Danny to drive off first without waiting for us.” He suggested.

“No! Kol, I know you are really fast but I don’t want to risk my mom’s and John’s lives at all. What if Deucalion is beside them and even if you are fast, he might get to slash their throats first!” Scott snapped. 

“Well then, any bright ideas? We got less than 10 minutes left.”

“Stiles, I remembered a blood spell that we can do now. It’s very simple and I know that you are really against all blood spells but this will work.” Lydia suggested. 

“What is it?” Stiles asked. 

“It’s a strength spell. I still remember the words to it and all we need is a cup and our blood.” 

“Really?” Scott looked uncertain.

“It is a blood spell after all, you dumbass!” Jackson snapped at him.

“Well, what does it do?” Ethan asked Lydia and Stiles.

“It would make all of us have equal strengths. Since Kol is the strongest, all of us would have the same strength as Kol. That will completely increase our chances of killing the Alphas as fast as possible.”

5 minutes later, they completed the spell and were making their way back to the hospital. 

“So does anybody else feel any different?” Isaac asked.

Boyd pushed a huge tree down using his left arm with ease, “Totally.”

“Kol, Rosalie, don’t go in first. Just hide somewhere until you think that it’s time.” Derek said. 

All of them make their way into the basement of the hospital, which was surprisingly quite complicated. When they make their way into one of the rooms in the basement, all 33 pairs of red eyes turned to face them. Deucalion was standing in the middle of John and Melissa where both of them were bound and gagged to the chairs.

“Ah, you’re finally here. Derek, Stiles.” All 33 Alphas changed into their beta form in an instant. “Are you ready to peacefully surrender your territory?” He smiled and slowly dragged his claws onto John’s arm.

“This territory has belong to the Hales for 3 millenniums, do you fucking think that I would surrender this land?” Derek growled and changed into his beta form as well.

“Oh, this land will still be in the Hale family. You and your siblings have to kill all your betas off course. We’ll share this land; you will still get to hold on to it while I expand our pack’s territory. What do you think?”

“Over our dead bodies!” Both Laura and Cora growled at the same time.

“Fine. Wait a second, I can’t hear your heartbeat or smell any of your pack. What the fuck did you do?” He squeezed his claws into both John’s and Melissa’s arms while the rest of the Alphas started to growl. The rest of the pack started to growl too and changed into their beta form. 

“Now!” Derek snapped; Lydia took a step forward and straight away screamed at all of them. She started to levitate a few inches off the ground while screaming at them. All the Alphas were on the floor in pain covering their ears, in that instant, Kol rushed in and punched Deucalion away as hard as possible that Stiles saw him flew into the wall, and into the next room. Rosalie came in and quickly pulled out the hearts of as many Alphas as possible, which were only 4 before some of them started attacking her. One of the Alphas managed to throw a brick to Lydia’s head to shut her up, after that, it was just pure chaos.

Stiles saw Isaac and Cora rushing forward to carry John and Melissa along with the chairs out of the room. The remaining pack members were fighting two-to one, all the Alphas paired-up. It was weird seeing the werewolves’ fight since Stiles pretty much knew about half of the Alphas there and always thought of them as his pack’s allies. It was obvious to him that Deucalion had used some sort of magic to make his Alphas quite strong but his pack was able to fight it out.

Jackson pulled Lydia out of the room quickly, and roared at the Alpha that threw a brick and jumped on top of him, swiftly killing him by pulling out his throat. Derek was surprisingly fighting 3 Alphas at once, 2 female and 1 male and Stiles couldn’t even recognize either of them at all. Laura was fighting against one African American male Alpha that Stiles had forgotten what his name was but knew that he was from one of the east coast pack while the other was a blond female Alpha that look more like an angry teenager rather than as an Alpha. Aiden’s back was against Laura while he was fighting against two other Alphas that Stiles recognized were from a South African pack and an Argentinian pack.

Scott was just super pissed off at them for kidnapping his mother that he was slashing angrily at 2 different Alphas and from the looks of it; he was doing a lot of damage to them. Allison managed to killed 5 Alphas already just from hiding behind one of the generators and shooting the Alphas like an assassin. Boyd was also fighting against 2 female Alphas and it pisses Stiles off that he personally knew both of them, one was from a Parisian pack and the other was from an Australian pack. Stiles was the one who personally negotiated their alliance. Erica was fighting with 2 blonde male Alphas that were really handsome and they were pretty much just trash-talking her even though she was the one who kept getting to hit them. Ethan was protecting Allison from her little hideout just in case that she did not get to shoot them. Isaac and Cora came back soon after and attacked the Alphas as a pair.

It was as if Stiles was looking a whole load of images moving at fast pace. Bloods, intestines, organs and body parts were being thrown around everywhere. Some of the Alphas got thrown around; even his pack members got thrown around too. 

Before he realized it, there were 4 Alphas standing in front of him and he knew all 4 of them. Anna from a Russian pack, Sakura from a Japanese pack, Joshua from a pack in Washington and lastly, Victoria from a pack in Canada.

“Hello, Stiles. It’s nothing personal.” Anna growled in her thick Russian accent. 

“Bitch please! It’s my fucking pack; off course it’s fucking personal! What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you like fucking brain dead?” Stiles shouted with his arms flailing all around but at the same time, manipulating the electricity from the light bulbs.

“Deucalion will usher in a new era. We will no longer need to hide from the humans. Werewolves will be the superior race. After millenniums of letting those human destroying this world, it’s only fair for us to take it back what is rightfully ours!” Sakura took out her katana and positioned her self in a fighting stance.

“You got to be kidding me?” Stiles rolled his eyes, “Like fucking seriously? Seriously? Oh, fuck this shit!” Stiles struck all 4 of them with electricity and forced more down onto them until they were burned to crisp. He took out the machete attached to his boots, “I thought we were friends. Fuck you all!” and chopped off all 4 of their heads and kicked it far away from their bodies. He looked around the room and saw more than half of the Alphas were already dead while most of his pack members were quite badly beaten up except for Allison and Derek. He saw that Lydia looked as if she was screaming really loudly, no voice was coming out but the Alpha in front of her was lying on the floor covering his ears and howling in pain. He assumes that she was using her ‘target screaming’. He saw Allison helping Lydia by shooting the Alpha a few times in the head. He started walking around the room and aiming the electricity bolts at the remaining Alphas.

5 minutes later, the battle was done all the Alphas were dead. Allison was going around chopping off their heads as a safety precaution. Erica looked as if she was about to faint anytime while Ethan and Laura looked completely worn out. Derek ordered Boyd to carry Erica out to the car, told Aiden to bring Laura and Ethan out as well to rest. Stiles realized that the fighting between Kol and Deucalion was still happening and Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. 

Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Cora and Isaac started walking towards the direction of the fight when Stiles realized something.

“Babe, all of us killed at least an Alpha just now, so are we all Alphas too?” Stiles was holding on to Derek’s hand while Derek was leading the way. 

Derek growled, “Can we just killed Deucalion first before we discuss about that? I realized that too halfway killing them. We’ll figure it out later.”

“Okay, fine. Just lead the way.” 

They came into a clearing towards the west wing of the abandoned hospital and saw both Kol and Rosalie were fighting with Deucalion. Surprisingly, he was way stronger than the vampires since both of them were trying to catch a break. When he saw that the pack was there, he roared as loud as possible that Stiles almost had a heart attack from the shocked of it.

“Give up Deucalion, your pack is died. Your pathetic group of Alphas got killed by my family.” Kol shouted. 

“Well then, I will have to settle for something much lesser.” Immediately Deucalion ran towards where the rest of the pack was standing and punched all of them away. Derek, Scott, Isaac, Cora and Jackson flew of at least 10 feet away while Allison got thrown against the wall and Lydia was thrown and landed near the dump area. Both the girls were knocked out unconscious while the 5 werewolves started growling and snapping back. He stood behind Stiles and pulled him into the middle of the clearing.

“Guys!” Stiles screamed his lungs out.

“Hush now!” Deucalion put his claws at Stiles’ throat and he immediately shut up, “If I can’t have this land, I’m willing to have you. 32 Alphas and you arrogant self-righteous bastards just killed all of them. That was a huge mistake on your part. I’m no longer just a werewolf. I’m something even more.” 

“Erm, ok.”

Derek roared, “I will fucking kill you, Deucalion! Let go of my mate!”

“You, Hales have always been a pained in my ass! First, it was Talia, then it was Peter and twice, it was you, Derek. I should have killed you when I had the chance! And the good thing is that I have learnt my lesson.”

“Don’t kill me yet!” Stiles accidentally shouted, “What do you mean by you are something more?”

“Did you honestly think that I’m just an Alpha for an Alpha pack?” Stiles could feel the hot breath on his cheeks as Deucalion asked out loud, “Why don’t I just show it to you?”

Stiles could feel the claws around his neck starting to get bigger, felt his head was against Deucalion’s chest.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” Jackson screamed.

Allison came about and quickly took her guns out and just started shooting at Deucalion, “Changeling.” As expected, she did not miss her target at all and got at least 10 bullets into his head. Deucalion drops dead behind Stiles and slowly begins to turn back in his human form. Stiles was completely freak out from what he saw Deucalion had turn into that he strike the dead body until it was badly burned.

Kol and Rosalie came forward and ripped his burnt body apart, limb-by-limb.

“Deucalion became a Alpha Changeling, I completely did not see that coming.” Allison said to no one in particular.

“What’s a Changeling?” Scott asked.

Surprisingly, Rosalie was the one to answer, “A creature with the ability to shape-shift into any animal. They are among one of the strongest supernatural creature, if they truly know how to use their capabilities, they could kill even an Original with ease.”

“It’s a good thing that he doesn’t know how to use his yet.” Kol continued, “They could combined different aspects of any animals that they want.” 

“Have you guys fought with one before?” Stiles questioned as he conjured up a fireball and threw it at Deucalion’s dead body. 

“Rosalie has. Finn has too.” 

“I was around 20 years old, as a vampire. My previous clan bumped into a Changeling before, there were 5 of us against that creature. It was a female and she had the ability to turn into one of those carnivorous dinosaurs. She took out 3 of us before we managed to killed her.”

“Woah!” Scott looked in awe.

By the time, Rosalie finished her story all of them were outside of the abandoned hospital already and the rest of the pack members had brought their cars around. Kol went to his car and took out a few huge containers of gasoline.

“Shall we burn this place down?”

All of them just nodded their head. Kol and Rosalie took a container each and just ran around the place pouring the gasoline everywhere. They did it a few more times before Rosalie went to Stiles, “Would you do the honor, my nephew?”

Stiles just smiled and quickly summoned a fireball onto the palm of his hand and threw it at the main entrance. The rest of them started getting into their respective cars and drove off while the abandoned building slowly became engulfed in flames. 

Upon arriving at the house, Stiles quickly went out to hug his dad while Scott was helping Melissa out. When Stiles hugged his dad, John cried out in pain, “What’s wrong Dad?" 

“That bastard clawed my back.” John replied. Stiles quickly spun John around and lifted his shirt to see 4 deep long claw marks. 

“Oh My God! Scott checked Melissa now!”

All of them saw the same marks on Melissa’s back as well. Scott was furious and howled out loud which makes all the wolves and Chris came running to the front door.

“What happened? Are they safe?” Chris demanded.

“John, Melissa, I’m sorry.” Derek whispered.

“Hey Derek, both Melissa and I are safe now. We’re hurt but we’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

Melissa continued, “And we did killed Deucalion after all.”

“So are we all Alphas now?” Stiles randomly just brought it up.

“Do you guys feel the power change?” Derek looked around at the rest of the pack while they went into the house and head straight into the kitchen. Nothing unexpected, Derek saw 20 boxes of pizzas, beers and juices for the whole pack, even the wolves were in the kitchen just lounging around.

Chris took out the first aid kit so that he could attend to John and Melissa. The rest of the pack looked at each other and all of them just looked really tired.

“Stiles, I think your spell is fading out. My body is aching all over from the fight.” Boyd suggested.

Lydia actually looked guilty for the first time tonight, “Oops, I completely forgot to mention that there is a side effect to the spell. You guys will need to sleep it off for the next 12 hours so that you won’t faint on the spot. Sorry.”

“Anyway, to answer Derek’s question, I’m just feeling really tired but nope, no Alpha powers flowing through me.” Jackson answered. 

“It’s either they are not Alphas or I really have no answer for that. Let’s just figure it out later, for now can we just have a pack slumber?”


	9. Black Magic Witches

The following week, Stiles started to heavily research on why none of his werewolves got turned into an Alpha. He found nothing at all and told the pack that most probably because of the strengthening spell involving Kol and Rosalie’s blood, it might cancel out the Alpha powers or something like that. None of the pack members were convinced of his explanation but they accepted it.

It was the night of the full moon and past midnight when all of them transformed into their alpha forms and ran into the preserve with the 6 wolves. Lydia was sitting by the pool reading one of Stiles’ mythology books while Melissa and John were in deep discussion with Kol and Rosalie nearby. The remaining pack members, Allison, Danny and Chris were busy helping Stiles preparing food for the pack when they return from their run. Everything was quiet and peaceful with everybody minding their own.

Out of the blue, a loud painful howl was heard throughout the preserve.

“Erica!” Stiles screamed at the same time and everybody stopped what they were doing to look at Stiles to see if he knows what happened. After being pack for more than 3 years, Stiles was the only human who was able to differentiate their howls.

“What happened, Stiles?” John demanded.

“That was Erica’s howl and that totally didn’t sound good at all. Lydia, Allison?”

“Allison, Chris, go grab your weapons.” Lydia ordered.

“Dad, Melissa, Danny stay within the gates. You’re our backup. Melissa, just get ready the first-aid box. Dad, Danny, whatever happens just shoot from within these walls. The 3 of you will be safe.”

More howls were heard all over the preserve.

“Kids, be safe!”

“We will. Come on, let’s go.”

Chris, armed with two guns and Allison, armed with her arrows and crossbow joined them. Again, more howls were heard all over the preserve, making Stiles even more worried.

“We’ll run to them first.” Kol told the rest before he and Rosalie disappeared in a flash.

The four of them started running through the clearing when Jackson flew out from the trees and landed near their feet. Lydia ran to him and asked him who had attacked them.

“A coven of 13 witches, Stiles, they’re quite strong.” Jackson groaned, then they saw Laura, Cora and Erica got thrown out from the trees and landed sprawling in the clearing. Within seconds, one by one of the remaining pack members, including the 6 wolves, got thrown out from the preserve and along with a woman’s bloody head that landed near Stiles’ feet.

Kol and Rosalie both were writhing in pain on the ground.

“Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?” Stiles screamed out into the open. Derek came running towards Stiles, with blood all over his mouth and quickly changed into his human form.

“Stiles, what are you doing here? Go back inside! We will handle this.” Derek growled.

“Really, Derek?” Stiles sneered and pointed to the rest of the pack all on the ground, groaning in pain.

“Nymeria, Ghost, Summer, Shaggydog, Grey Wind, Lady! Come here!” All 6 wolves ran to Stiles and quickly turned to face the trees and started growling. “Go guard Melissa, John and Danny now!” and the wolves ran into compound to the 3 humans waiting inside.

Seconds later, 12 women came out from behind the trees and into the clearing and all of them were wearing an all black ensemble, which Stiles find it to be super cliché.

“Are you ladies supposed to be a group of superheroes? That is so 5 years ago, you really need to keep up with the trend!” Stiles laughed out loud.

“Fuck you!” One of the witches shouted at him and threw a fireball at him, which was quickly dissipated when Stiles caught it with his left hand.

“Really? A fireball? You got to do something better than that.” Stiles saw that all his pack members, Kol and Rosalie were standing behind him including the wolves except for Derek standing beside him and holding on tightly to his right hand.

“Where is the Nemeton?” One of the witches shouted and in unison, all 12 witches cast a mental spell that caused all of them to scream in pain and dropped onto the ground one by one.

“Tell us where it is so we can take our rightful place.” Another witch said.

Stiles took a deep breath and try to focus on a counter spell to stop the pain. Surprisingly enough he was able to shut the pain out instantly without needing any spell. Stiles looked up and saw all of them still chanting the spell in unison and hearing the screams of pain coming from his family.

“My turn, bitches!” Stiles summon a strong gust of wind, which blew all of them off their feet, momentarily stopping the spell. Some of them landed quite far away while some got knocked against the trees. He heard lots of groaning around him and saw that his pack was slowly trying to stand on their feet.

“Kol, Rosalie, now!” He shouted. In an instant, Kol and Rosalie managed to rip apart 2 of the witches’ heart before one of the remaining witches managed to telekinetically throw them away.

“10 bitches left.” Derek growled. His pack was all ready on their feet about to attack.

The remaining 10 witches quickly started telekinetically throwing the whole pack away, knocking out the human members. From the corner of Stiles’ eyes, he could see that one of them were telekinetically snapping Kol and Rosalie’s neck thus knocking both of them unconscious. Stiles was pissed off that his strongest pack members and the shooters of his pack were knocked out.

“Fuck this shit!” Erica screamed and quickly ran towards the smallest witch in the group, along with Boyd and Isaac successfully dodging the fireballs thrown by that witch before ripping her apart.

Ethan, Aiden and Jackson took down another one while Scott and Liam fought against another. Lastly, Derek, Laura, Cora and Malia faced off against 2. Leaving Stiles with 5 remaining witches. Stiles was thankful that all the werewolves had heal fast enough to avoid all the fireballs thrown at them.

“5 witches for me. This should be fun.” Stiles took out his taser gun and manipulated the electricity and struck down the 5 witches that were attacking him. Surprising enough, they were able to deflect the electricity easily and hit the trees, burning them.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Derek was dodging the fireballs thrown at him by one of the witches. Stiles took a deep breath and spread out his senses onto the pack bonds and he could mentally see what everyone was doing in that instant. At the exact same moment, Stiles saw the taller witch in front of him, shuddered and her eyes turned completely black for a few seconds before turning normal back but nothing happened at all to the witch beside her.

“Are you fucking with me? You’re not supposed to use black magic, that’s just not fair!” With that, all 5 witches telekinetically throw Stiles back against the wall. Without realizing it, Stiles subconsciously summoned the wind around him and was able to flight up at least 20 feet above the ground.

“Hey! What do you know? I can fly bitches! Guess what, it’s my turn now!” In an instant, Stiles summoned the wind again and throw them off their feet and immediately light them up on fire with his mind. From his view above, Stiles could see that the other 5 witches against the wolves were dead. He got distracted for a while when he got telekinetically pulled down and hit the ground real hard and thrown against the wall immediately.

“That fucking hurt!” Stiles cursed out loud, he looked up and saw that the other 4 witches fighting him had been burned to crisp while the remaining witch looked fine.

The witch retaliated back by doing the next best thing she could do; the witch snapped her fingers and Stiles literally could feel his pack’s pain running through his body. He looked around and saw his pack lying on the ground and all of their heads were in weird positions. In that moment, he knew that the witch have snapped all of their necks.

“I’m getting bored of this.” The last remaining witch smiled, “But I’m enjoying this as well. I have to honestly thank you for this marvelous gift.” She continued while admiring her body and her eyes turned completely black.

“Thank you for killing those imbeciles. There were getting on my nerves.”

Stiles opened his mouth in shocked, “You wanted us to kill them for you so that their powers would go to you!”

“Obviously! I can always create a new coven to protect the Nemeton. They were really getting on my nerves.” She stared at Stiles then looked behind her. “Oh well, let’s just get this over and done with.”

“Fuck you!” Stiles manipulated the electricity from his taser gun and started throw bolts after bolts at the witch for a full minute before he stopped. All he could see in front of him was lots of dust and smoke and the surrounding trees got burnt from the deflected bolts.

After the dust and smoke had cleared up a bit, he saw to his horror that the witch was standing a few feet further away from her original spot, covered in dust and soil but not even a scratch at all.

“Well, that’s a surprised. You’re quite strong for a young witch but against me, you really got to try harder.” The witch smirked.

“I just barely started.” Stiles laughed.

“Do not test my patience, Stiles!” the witch snarled back.

“So you do know my name, I’m guessing you know who I really am then?”

“I don’t give a shit who the fuck you think you are! You are just a fucking witch, so fucking what? I’m a fucking witch with the power of a coven at my beck and call. What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m a Grebenshchikov witch.” Stiles sneered.

“That’s a fucking lie! The coven died out about two hundred years ago!” The witch screamed back looking unsure while creating 13 fireballs instantaneously and threw all 13 of them directly at Stiles, at once. Without realizing it, Stiles was able to catch all 13 fireballs and make them disappear completely.

“We’re elemental witches. Fireballs? It’s my turn now.” Stiles held out his left hand to manipulate the ground. He opened a hole in the ground at the spot where the witch was standing and summoned a strong wind to push her into the ground and quickly closing in, leaving her head sticking out of the ground. Stiles immediately manipulated the fire from the burning tree and threw the fire at the head while taking out his taser gun and manipulating the electricity to electrocute the head.

“You may have the power of a coven but I’m a Grebenshchikov witch. We’re connected to Gaea herself. You don’t mess with my family.” Stiles smiled while making all the small fires burning disappeared and walking towards the burnt head of the witch. Stiles took a big branch from the ground and started hitting the witches’ dead burnt head as hard as possible. “Just wanted to be sure.”

Stiles looked around and saw that all the witches were dead and his family members were all knocked out unconscious on the ground. Stiles manipulated the fire and threw it to the witches’ corpses to burn them to ashes.

“Dad!” Stiles screamed out loud. Within seconds, he saw his dad, Melissa and Danny running up, fully armed with the wolves jogging behind them.

“Stiles, what happened?” John demanded.

“They’re still alive. All of them just got their necks snapped except for Allison, Chris and Lydia who got knocked out. It will heal back. It will just take an hour or two for them to heal properly.” Stiles just waved it off, “I’m tired to move. Let me just lay here for a while.” He proceeds to lie down on the ground and the wolves came over and started licking and nuzzling him.

“So what now? Do we leave them here until they wake up or do we carry them back in?” Danny asked.

“Well, no way in hell I am carrying them in. I’m too tired. If you guys want to, you can drag them in yourself. I’m not helping.” Stiles continued playing with the wolves.

John, Melissa and Danny looked at each other unsure of what to do next.

“So they’ll wake up in an hour or two, Melissa and Danny, why don’t you get a few blankets and pillows and lay it down in our backyard first? I’ll start dragging the bodies in one by one first.” John suggested.


	10. Meeting The Velucci Clan

A few days later, it was Beacon Hills’ Founders’ Day celebration. Since the Hales were the only remaining founding family of Beacon Hills, it was a big day for the siblings. Beacon Hills was one of those towns that were considered to small to be a city and to big to be a town. With almost 200 square miles of area, around 237,000 people living there, it was a nice feeling that the town still celebrates Founders’ Day.

The town square area was fully decorated with balloons, streamers, carts, and tentage with a huge theme park in the middle. The pack invited the rest of vampire clan to come over and celebrate the festivities since it would be a 3-day celebration. On the first night of the celebration, the mayor will always invite at least 1,000 of the townspeople to the exclusive Founders’ Day Dinner celebration at one of the hotels. All 32 of them were dressed to the nines, the guys in their latest fashionable tuxedos courtesy of Lydia and Caroline’s fashion sense and the ladies in their gorgeous sparkling colorful evening dresses.

Since the Hales were the last remaining founding family, their whole family was among the first to arrive to mingle around with the rest of the guests. Considering that the Mikaelson family was there as well, the Sheriff and Stiles introduce them as their distant relative from his mom’s side.

“Brothers and sisters, I can smell our firstborns.” Freyja whispered into the open.

“What the fuck?!?! Well, are they here?” Stiles hissed to her, making the whole pack and clan walking up to both of them.

“I can smell them too!” Elijah walked up to them, saying in disgust. At that exact precise moment, 5 tall and drop dead gorgeous people were standing at the doorway of the ballroom. The one in the middle was about 6 feet tall, with gorgeous emerald green eyes, thinning silvery white hair and sharp features. His skin was very pale, almost that of an albino man, and was wearing a midnight blue suit with white shirt and a dark blue tie. Stiles turn to the vampires, “I’m assuming the one in the middle is Marcus?”

On the left of Marcus, was a guy that was about 5 feet 10 inches tall with hazel brown eyes, jet-black hair slick to the back and distinctive Latino features. His skin was surprisingly quite tan, wearing a black 3-piece suit and a black loose bow tie. Holding on to his left arm was a stunning brunette Latino woman with a loose twisted bun and a white orchid on her hair. Her eyes were almost a mixture of green and brown, with very minimal make-up on her face other than a liner, mascara and nude lipstick. She was wearing a simple off-white strapless tight fitting mermaid gown.

To the right of Marcus, a guy about 6 feet 4 inches, heavily built with blue eyes and blonde hair that was the epitome of a male model. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black shirt and a white skinny tie. Beside him was a blonde woman that look more like a Barbie doll rather than a human. She was so put together, in her fitted red long sleeve floor length dress and her hourglass body.

“Yes, to his left are Victor and Kristina while to his right are Tomas and Nicci.” Henrik replied.

Before Stiles knew what was happening, his pack and clan were standing in a very defensive formation around him. To his right was Derek, holding his hand. Beside Derek were Laura and Aiden, followed by Cora and Isaac, and then it was Scott and Allison. Behind Derek and Stiles were Jackson and Lydia, Boyd and Erica, Danny and Ethan, Liam and Malia, followed by Melissa and John. To his left were Freyja and Caleb, then Niklaus and Caroline, beside them were Henrik and Damon, and then it was Elijah and Hayley. Behind them stood Finn, Camille, Kol, Rosalie, Rebekah and Marcel.

Marcus slowly and graceful approached them followed by the remaining four. “The rumors are true then. The Hale and Mikaelson families, the original vampire family and one of the original werewolves family, in front of me.” He came up to Stiles and took his right hand and kissed it. The rest of the pack starts to growl very softly but it was obvious that the Velucci vampires were ignoring them.

“Stiles Stilinski, descendant of the Grebenshchikov witches. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Marcus Velucci and this is my family, Victor, Kristina, Tomas and Nicci.” Pointing to them respectively, while all the way holding on to Stiles’ hand and completely ignoring the rest. The remaining four looked completely bored and doesn’t even show a single interest towards the party at all.

Stiles stuttered, “Pleasure is all mine. Welcome to the Annual Beacon Hills Founders’ Day Dinner.” And he started introducing the whole family and then Lydia got the ushers to lead them inside.

“Behave yourself. It’s obvious that they are here to assess how much of a threat are we to them. We will have to pretend that they are just one of the mayor’s many important guests. Take note of who they are talking to and be very subtle about this whole situation.” Elijah telepathically told his siblings after the Velucci vampires walked away. He quickly asked Stiles for his cellphone and typed the message down and asked him to send it to his pack members.

The party went by smoothly; throughout the night all of them took turns keeping an eye on the Veluccis. Stiles find it weird that they were keeping to themselves throughout the event, rarely making conversations with anyone at all other than that, they were all taking turns to make small conversations with him. By the time the party came to an end, none of them could find the Veluccis at all. All of them went back separately home in their own cars with Stiles texting the rest saying that they will have a family meeting soon.

The week after, everyone was minding his or her own business. Derek was at his café settling some work stuffs. Leaving Laura and Marcel to oversee the pack’s training. Danny and Melissa showed huge improvement with their shooting skills and Danny was showing the makings of a sniper, constantly getting 95% of the target during his practices. From the looks of it, Chris stocks up their armory with enough ammunition for half the population of Beacon Hills.

All of a sudden, his phone buzzed. Stiles received a text message from Lydia demanding a family meeting after dinner. Stiles forwarded the message to everyone else and adding on to tell them to be home by 6pm. 6pm on the dot, the whole family was home and by 6.30pm, all of them were having their dinner and making small conversation around the table. Once dinner was done, all the adults positioned themselves in the kitchen, scattered around on the island, bar top and counter top with a beer, wine or coffee in their hands.

Lydia looked around and just blurted it out, “They have a witch on their side.”

Rosalie asked, “The Velucci Clan? I thought you guys already know about it.”

“Erm, no we don’t!” Stiles looked back at Rosalie, “You didn’t think of telling us this information?”

“Stiles, I thought you had done your research. For goodness sake, the amount of research that you have shown us was way more info that we ever know.”

“Ok, let’s just rewind back for a few seconds. Tell us everything that we need to know about them.” Stiles demanded.

“So there’s 5 of them, Marcus, Victor, Kristina, Tomas and Nicci and from the looks of it, it seems that Marcus is the leader. They are the first bitten vampires; they control Romania for the past few centuries. According to sources, well, the last vampire that I compel told me that they still have their 39 elite bodyguards, the Dubois witch and 1,746 vampires under their influence throughout Europe.”

“A Dubois witch? Please don’t tell me that it’s Celeste Dubois. Pretty please!” Stiles begged.

Freyja looked at him, “I take it that you know her personally?”

“Personally no, but I have seen her in action. She is one of those really rare witches that are able to absorb another witches’ powers hence killing them. We have fought against her back then and got thrown apart by her. We were lucky she didn’t kill us because apparently she was bored with us. Not only can she absorb other witches’ powers but she can also absorb the life force of any supernatural creature and channel it. If she is with them, and they have more than a thousand over vampires, can you imagine how many vampires will be forced to give her their life force and make her even stronger than the Supreme? Can you just fucking imagine? This is fucking crazy!” Stiles screamed.

Derek put his hands on Stiles shoulders, “Stiles, just breathe.”

“Erm, so who is this Celeste witch and how fuck up are we?” Liam asked innocently.

“WE ARE FUCKING FUCK UP!”

“Stiles shut the fuck up!” Lydia glared hard at him, “Her name is Celeste Dubois, and she’s a Parisian witch. The way her power works is that she has to absorb another supernatural creatures life force or powers in order to do any magic at all. For every creature’s life force that she takes, she can use her powers for a few days or longest for a week depending on how strong the creature is. So as Stiles pointed out just now, if she takes more than one life force at one time, her powers will greatly increased. And from what I have heard, if her magic begins to weaken, she just need to quickly take the next one.”

Scott interrupted, “Anyway about a year and a half ago, we were fighting against a Nogitsune. We had no way of killing the creature, there was nothing in our books about killing it, and the books only showed us ways to trap it. After the whole battle, we managed to capture it; we were all worn out from the battle. Out of the blue, she appeared in front of us as if we’re friends. She held down all of us telekinetically and grabbed the box containing the essence of the Nogitsune from Derek. Without hesitation, she released it and we were all shocked by her actions.”

“I still remember that smile. It was psychotic. She held out her hand to shake hands with the creature and the moment their skin touches, it was obvious that the creature was scared of her.” Allison continued.

“Right there and then, we saw the life force being sucked out from the Nogitsune.” Jackson ended the story.

“I still remember what she said before she disappeared, ‘my name is Celeste Dubois, remember that name my children. Thank you so much for the delicious meal, till we meet again.’ And she magically knocked all of us out.” Isaac said.

“As you can clearly see, it’s like she’s having a few back-up generators to power her to fight against us!”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that they have Celeste with them, Stiles.” Rosalie apologized.

Damon casually smirked, “She’s the first one to go in the battle then.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Erica sounded rather dubious.

“Let me and Stiles figure that out.”

“Lydia, it has to be me and you against Celeste. The rest will have to handle everything else.”

“So it will be the 2 of you versus the witch and 14 vampires, 12 werewolves and 5 humans against the 5 elders, their 39 bodyguards and their 1,000 plus minions? I’m loving the odds of it.” Laura sarcastically piped in.

“Take down the witch and it will be a fair fight for all of us. The humans will be our long-range attacks and the rest of us will be at front and center in the fight. That’s the only strategy that I can come up with right now.” Lydia looked to the rest.

“Wait, hold on a second!” Damon, “What exactly did the Witches’ Council told you guys about all of this?”

Scott was the one who answered, “We will be fighting with the Zombie Queen and her zombie army, then it was the Alpha pack. After that it was the witches’ coven and then it would be the Velucci Clan.”

“That’s it?” Hayley asked.

“Well I guess they completely did not mention the small little fact that it won’t be a fight but it would a huge battle within the supernatural world.” Finn said.

“What do you mean by that?” Isaac asked with eyes wide open.

“It would be us against a few thousands of them, that’s what they said.” Elijah answered and looked straight in Stiles’ eyes, “This battle will be the deciding factor of the supernatural world.”

“Deciding factor?” Malia looked at the vampires.

Caleb cleared his throat and started to explain, “Well, Fiona told us that should we lose this fight, Beacon Hills would cease to exist soon after and supernatural will be known to the humans, followed by their need to cleanse the world.”

“Let’s just say that she foresees this battle going 2 ways and she has no idea if we will win or not.” Freyja continued.

“If that’s the case, then why are they not involved in this fight? The Witches’ Council should be on our side in this if we are going to win.” Melissa interjected.

“Did they really not tell you guys anything at all?” Damon rolled his eyes.

Henrik put his hand on Damon’s lap and sighed, “What my Damon is trying to say here is that, the Velucci Clans have positioned their vampires at all other 8 Nemetons. They are unsure how many there will be at each location but the Witches’ Council has informed all the other supernatural creatures that are guarding the Nemetons to be prepared. And they did foresee the Velucci bringing more than a thousand vampires here for this battle. They will take this Nemeton first before taking over the others.”

“But why are they attacking here with an army?” John asked.

Lydia was the one who answered, “The army is too secure the Nemeton. Once it’s secure and no one else will fight them for it, then they can attacked the rest one by one.”

Everybody was just silent for at least a minute before Lydia speaks up again, “We are not fighting with them here. It has to be somewhere else, Beacon Hills has to be untouchable.”

“We won’t be able protect the people here.” Derek added.

“There’s only a coven of 13 witches in this city and 5 other hunters. These 13 witches are not on the same level as either of us but they are capable of protecting this city with their wards and charms to block out all supernatural creatures. The other 5 hunters are quite capable of killing any strays while we are off killing all the clan. There would be people to protect the city while we fight against them somewhere else.” Stiles declared, “Down by Dry Creek River, a few miles east of Granite Road, there’s a huge clearing, big enough to accommodate a few football fields. That’s where we shall fight them.”

All of them just looked at him real hard.

“And how do you propose for us to bring the fight there?” Elijah asked.

“We’ll invite them there.” Lydia looked at Stiles with a smile and he returned it back.

“Should we just call them up?” Caroline asked sarcastically.

“Erm, I have Marcus’s number.” Stiles innocently quipped in.

"WHAT?!?!” Everybody turned and shouted to him at the same time.

Cora was the first to ask, “Why the hell would you have Marcus’s number?”

“He gave me his name card during the Founders’ Day.”

“Well, call him and set up a meeting then.” Cora suggested.

“What? Right now?”

“No, Stiles. How about you give them a call next week?” Rosalie replied sarcastically.

“Wait, if I was to call them, who will be joining us for the meeting?” Stiles looked around.

“Derek, Finn and you. Finn is excellent at negotiating.” Niklaus made the decision, “Derek is the Alpha and you’re his mate. It’s customary for both of you to go, while they don’t really care which one of us vampires you will send as an escort.”

“Most probably, you will be meeting up with Marcus, Victor and Kristina.” Hayley informed.

“Well then, let me make the call and inform them then. Excuse me, family.” Stiles excused himself to the other and cast a silencing charm around himself to avoid his family from eavesdropping and also to avoid the Velucci from hearing anything on his side.

Stiles dialed the number and by the first ringtone, Marcus instantly answered.

“Greeting child. I was waiting for your call.” Marcus greeted enthusiastically.

“Oh. Hi there, Marcus. Nice to talk to you again.” Stiles stuttered.

“I have a proposition for you and your so-called family.”

“I’m listening.”

“Well, it will be a shamed to destroy Beacon Hills. All the mess and collateral damage if we were to face each other within the area, I will suggest someplace else to avoid this but since this is your area, perhaps a suggested neutral location might be helpful.”

“Oh, that’s thoughtful of you. I think. Down by Dry Creek River, a few miles east of Granite Road, there’s a huge clearing, big enough to accommodate a few football fields. It should be easy for you to find.”

“Now how about we settle all this on the 27th July, more than a weeks’ time at sunset. I have to make sure that it’s the night of the New Moon, it’s only fair, my child. I do love a grand affair to welcome a new era of the supernatural. I do terribly apologize for the fact that I will have to kill you and your family to achieve this dream of mine.”

“Ok sure. See you on the 27th then. Bye.” Stiles hanged up the call, completely feeling weird out by the conversation. He dismissed the silencing charm and went back to the kitchen to update his family.

“Well dear family of mine, we got exactly 9 days before the final battle. We need to be prepare and I just had an epiphany.”

“Do tell, my child.” Elijah prompted.

“Ancestral magic.”

“And what’s that?” Liam asked.

“Channeling the Grebenshchikov witches’ powers. I vaguely remember a spell in the grimoire that allows the caster to channel the full access of the ancestral powers, all 26 previous witches before me.”

“First piece of good news that we have today!” Damon smiled.

Freyja looked around and grimly told him, “There’s a side effect to that Stiles.”

“Off course there’s a side effect to it. It’s a matter of is it worth the sacrifice?” Kol asked.

“What’s the consequence of ancestral magic?” John demanded.

“From the centuries of studying all forms of magic, a witch is only capable of holding no more than 13 witches’ powers at any one time. Should they hold more than 13 past witches’ powers, let’s just say that they will never get back their sanity.”

Derek growled, “No, Stiles! You’re not doing that. We’ll figure something out. We always do. You are not sacrificing your sanity for the rest of your life.”

The rest of the wolves agreed with their alpha.

“Derek, you said we always figure something out. We only got 9 days. Ancestral magic is the surest way for us to win this battle. Lydia is a genius with an IQ of 158 while Danny is the best hacker and IT genius that I know. I got 7 original vampires who are literally my adopted family with more than 2 millenniums worth of knowledge from around the world. Everybody that I love is here in this room, Derek. We will win this final battle and if I become crazy from winning this fight, I know for a fact that everyone in this room will be hell bent in finding a way to bring me back.” Stiles explained, “It’s decided that I will do this. For the sake of our future, our family and this place that I was born in. This is my home, our home and I will be damned before the Velucci clan will even get to touch it.”

With that, everybody knew it was the end of the discussion and Stiles walked out from the kitchen, went to the attic and lock himself in.

Over the next few days, Stiles and Lydia contacted the coven of witches and the hunters and told them to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle. They told Deaton to prepare as many charms and wards against the vampires. Within a week, the witches and hunters were able to prepare at least 500 vervain potion bottles just in case. Lydia forced all the witches to arm themselves with guns as well for backup. She told them that they will be the last line of defense should the family fail against the Velucci clan.


	11. The Final Battle

It was in the late morning of the day of the final battle; the whole family was in the dinning room having a huge brunch. All of them could tell that each and every one of them were nervous and on edge, including the 6 wolves.

“I got a few gifts for some of you.” Stiles said to his family and put a paper bag on the table, “Well, it’s only for the human members of the pack and Lydia.” Stiles started passing the small boxes to Allison, Lydia, Danny, John, Melissa and Chris. All 6 boxes were of the same size wrapped in a pink wrapping paper.

“Now open it.”

All 6 of them tear off the wrapping papers and opened the boxes. Lydia was the first to say, “Stiles, it’s gorgeous.” 

Inside the boxes was the same silver chain with a black triskelion pendant that Stiles had made for the 6 of them.

“It’s an instant healing charm. The vampires and werewolves can heal almost instantly so I was able to replicate the healing abilities and channel it into the charms. It will help the wearer heal as fast as the rest and no matter what happens, do not take it off during the fight later.”

Everybody at the table just looked impressed with Stiles growing powers and abilities. All 6 of them wore it at the same time. Stiles told the rest of them that he even made 6 healing charm collars for the wolves because he knows how valuable they would be during the fight.

The whole family continued having their brunch and discussed their plan of attack. It was decided that Stiles would be fighting Celeste alone. Finn would fight against Marcus, Elijah against Victor, Niklaus against Tomas, and Kol against Kristina and lastly, Henrik against Nicci. The rest of the vampires and the werewolves would be fighting against the 39 Death Guards and the remaining thousand over clan members. Allison and Chris will tag team and kill the strays. Lydia will do her target screaming to allow Danny and John to get a clear shot of any vampires. As for Melissa, she’ll just shoot at any vampires so that she can slow them down in any way. 2 of the wolves will stand by her side to protect her while the remaining 4 will help out the rest of the werewolves.

At 2pm, Stiles told everybody to start packing the cars, to load it with whatever that they think that they might need. Stiles told them that at exactly 7pm, they will move off and reach the clearing in half an hours’ time.

He looked to all his family members, “I’ll be meeting you guys at the clearing. I need to do the spell and it’s going to take a couple of hours.” With that, he walked over to Derek and kissed him on the lip, “I’ll see you later, handsome.”

Stiles went off to his attic followed by Lydia and Kol to assist him in the spell. In his attic, he had drawn the symbol, a triquetra about 10 feet in diameter in the middle of the floor. Lydia and Kol started arranging 13 white candles around the symbol while Stiles lay down in the middle of it.

“Explain to me again how this works, Stiles?” Lydia voiced out. 

“Once I cast the spell, my soul will be projected to the other side. It’s the side where all supernatural creatures’ souls will be cast off to after their death, their own personal heaven or hell. Once I’m there, I just need to find all 26 of my ancestors including my mom. Oh God! I just realized that I would be meeting my mom after all these years. I can actually meet and talk to her. OH MY GOD!” Stiles exclaimed.

Kol smiled, “Calm down Stiles. It will be a good way for you to learn more about your abilities while you’re there. And Stiles don’t lose track of the time. A minute down there is roughly 10 minutes on Earth, so you only have 30 minutes exactly.”

With that, Stiles magically light up all 13 candles, “Wish me luck guys.”

He smiled, “I called upon Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft & Magic, hear my plea. Guide me to the other side. Guide me to my Grebenshchikov ancestors. I called upon thee, hear my plea.”

With that, Lydia and Kol went out of the attic, locking it behind them. All of them started packing the necessary ammunitions to bring over to the battle. Allison, Chris and John literally pack their guns, ammunitions, knifes and all sorts of weapons that was enough to fully support 100 soldiers.

At exactly 7pm, all of them loaded up in the vampires’ rented Cadillac trucks. Freyja, Caleb, Derek, John and Melissa took one truck. Finn, Camille, Laura, Aiden, Ethan and Danny shared the Cadillac SUV. Elijah, Hayley, Cora and Isaac in another truck. Niklaus, Caroline, Malia and Liam were in another. Kol, Rosalie shared the truck with Lydia and Jackson. Rebekah, Marcel, Scott, Allison and Chris in another truck. In the last truck, it was shared between Henrik, Damon, Erica and Boyd. Scott had the wolves went into 3 of the trucks.

Within 30 minutes, they reached the said clearing with another 17 minutes to spare before the sunset. The clearing itself was surprisingly big. It was at least 1,000 feet long and more than 300 feet wide. It was at least a mile and a half away from the main road and about 100 feet away from the creek. The trees surrounding the clearing provide a really good cover from any prying eyes.

They parked their car in a semi circle and Chris, Allison and John started setting up all the guns. Danny and Melissa also started prepping themselves and making sure that everything will be within their reach during the battle. Scott told Lady and Nymeria to guard Melissa, while Danny and Lydia look out for each other. He told the rest of the wolves to fight alongside John since Chris and Allison will pair up together. Derek look at the werewolves, “Usual pairing, I take it?" 

All the werewolves nod their head. Derek will pair up with Laura, while the twins will be together. Jackson and Scott will back each other up with the remaining couples pairing up together respectively. Derek looked around and saw that some of the vampires were also getting ready. He saw that Caleb took out a pair of katanas; Hayley was wearing a pair of knuckle brass, Camille took out a metal bat and lastly, Henrik took out a pair of twin Sais for himself.

“Why do you guys need weapons?” Derek asked the four of them.

Caleb answered, “I’ve been a swordsman throughout my human life. The swords are an extension of my arms and I usually feel uncomfortable fighting without a sword. While for Hayley, she’s a boxer. She gets her adrenaline rush from punching things, literally anything. During the fight, try to look out for Camille; you will see her knocking them out of the park. As for Henrik, he just likes to try different types of weapons whenever he is in any fight.”

Lydia took out a Swiss blade, a cup and a few towels, “Stand in a circle guys, I’m going to do the same strength spell as previously. Cut your palm and put in a few drop of your blood in the cup.” Lydia cut her palm first and started passing the blade and cup around while she passed the towels to the human members. Once it was done, Lydia took the cup back and light a match and threw it inside the cup. The blood started to burn and Lydia cast the spell.

_“Robur die,_

_Robur nocte,_

_Da virtutem,_

_Ultra terminum conspectus_

_Sic fiat semper”_

Lydia calmly said and her eyes turned completely black and back to normal again once she’s done. At the same time, the flames burned out completely.

“Okay Melissa, can you please try to lift the truck with one hand.”

“Really Lydia?” Melissa asked but she was still walking towards the truck, “Here it goes.” With that, she easily lifts the truck.

“Oh wow! Superhuman strength and instant healing, I feel much confident getting into this battle now. You guys can concentrate on the fight and don’t worry so much about me.” Melissa smiled and kissed John on the cheek.

“The strength spell will only last for 3 hours. So please try to stop as many of them as possible within the next 3 hours.

A few minutes later, the sun began to set.

Niklaus growled, “I can smell them.” 

All the supernatural creatures started sniffing the air around them and within seconds later, they saw the first few vampires walking into the other end of the clearing as the day began turning to night. Slowly the clearing started filling up with the Velucci clan. Derek could see that they was more than a few hundreds vampires and more are walking in.

“Somebody call Stiles. He should be here by now.” Derek growled angrily.

Kol put a hand on his shoulder, “Stiles will be here when he is ready. It defeats the purpose for him to be here when he is not ready. Have faith in him and his magic.”

5 minutes later, the other end of the clearing was packed with more than a thousand vampires then all of them slowly parted in the middle and out came the 5 elders, Celeste Dubois to their right and their 39 Death Guards behind them. Celeste was the only one dressed in a red cloak, the elders were in all black attires while all the Death Guards were wearing black and royal purple outfits. The rest of the thousand over vampires were wearing all black outfits.

“Greetings Hale Pack and Mikaelson Clan. Well, it seems that your witch is missing. He must have known that there’s no way all of you will survive this.” Marcus smirked.

In that exact moment, a small whirlwind appeared a few feet in front of the pack and the clan. Everybody was surprised as to the sudden appearance and just stared at it. Once the whirlwind disappeared, Stiles appeared in in his red hoodie, dark blue jeans and a pair of red trainers with his eyes completely white.

“Now that is how you make a grand entrance. Trust me Marcus, you’re not the only one who loves to make everything into a grand affair.” Stiles answered in an ethereal voice that totally does not sound like him in any way. With that, the rest of his family gathered around him while Danny, Lydia and Melissa still stayed behind the cars. Stiles closed his eyes and flex his pack bonds; it was then that he could feel the bonds among his wolves and his vampires. It was also then; he could feel that Chris is officially a pack member. All 32 of them could feel Stiles’ presence within them.

“I applaud you for that grand entrance young witch, but even you know that you can’t win against this. Why don’t you just tell me where is the Nemeton? Why can’t you make it easier for all of us rather than all this unnecessary bloodshed?”

“And you think bringing 2,117 vampires will let you get the Nemeton? Having 150 to 200 vampires at each of the other 8 locations of the Nemetons makes you feel your clan have the upper hand?” Stiles laughed.

In that instant, all 5 elders looked surprised that Stiles knew of their plans and quickly hide their reactions.

“So you know of our plans, do you honestly expect me to believe that you can take my clan down? You only have 7 originals, 7 vampires, 12 werewolves, 5 humans, 6 pathetic wolves, a banshee and you against my 2,000 over family members?”

“Marcus, my dear Marcus, I did something even better than that. I have warned the protectors of the other 8 Nemetons. Let’s just say that your vampires in England are dead and the Witches’ Council is traveling around the world helping the rest of the protectors.” Stiles replied with a huge grin on his face. Immediately a lightning bolt appeared and was thrown directly to Stiles who straightaway absorb it with his left hand. The rest of his family could feel the heat from the lightning bolt.

“Really Celeste? Aren’t you an impatient one? It’s my turn now.” Stiles held out his right hand, open his palm facing upwards and close it back. At the same time, 50 vampires’ hearts were telekinetically pulled out from their bodies and flew over a few hundred feet and landed in the middle of the clearing and just burst out in flames. All 50 vampires went down where they were standing. 

Everybody in that clearing were shocked by his powers. For the first time, all of them could see the fear in the elders’ faces. 

“Now, I could kill all of you with a blink of an eye but where will be the fun in that? It’s only fair that I let you guys fight for awhile for my own amusement mostly.” With that, Stiles repeat the same motion again and another 50 vampires drop instantly.

The family could see that Marcus and the rest of the elders were full of rage and all the vampires fully changed their faces and started snarling and growling.

“Kill them all except for the Originals. I want them to be torn apart into pieces! KILL THEM ALL!” Marcus screamed at the top of his lungs. With that order, more than half of the vampires ran forward to attack the family. The werewolves shift into their beta forms, as it will be easier to fight against the vampires. His family ran ahead of him to join the fight. 

Caleb was the first to reach the opposing vampires and decapitated 2 vampires instantly and continued his swordplay. Stiles was in awe to see the fluidity and gracefulness of his swordplay. It was as if the katanas were truly an extension of his arms and to see them decapitating heads, limbs and bodies everywhere. Within less than minute, Caleb has already killed 8 vampires. Marcel and Damon were ruthless and agile fighting alongside Caleb. Marcel was unforgiving, killing the other vampires gruesomely even to the aspect of ripping them in halves. Damon was quite a psycho; Stiles could see that he was smiling while ripping their heads and their hearts out.

Camille was hitting the daylights out of those vampires. Stiles could see that Camille was actually breaking the skulls of these vampires and some of them were knocked out flying away from her. Hayley was beside her backing her up and punching and breaking the bones out of the other vampires. Caroline was surprisingly still very ladylike in ripping the hearts of the enemies. It was obvious to Stiles that Rosalie was a ballerina, her gracefulness and the way she danced around the other vampires while still ripping their hearts out. 

The original vampires siblings were really scary. They literally were the stuffs nightmares were made out of. The 7 of them attacked as a unit. All 7 of them were ruthless and unforgiving; they left no vampires alive, ripping them to pieces. It was obvious to Stiles that all of them have different forms of fighting skills but was able to make it work as one. It was really impressive and truly terrifying to see all of them understanding each other’s body language, having each other’s back and obliterating any vampires in front of them.

The werewolves attacked in 2 teams. Derek, Laura, Cora, Isaac, Aiden and Ethan plus Ghost and Summer were in one group, while Malia, Liam, Scott, Jackson, Erica and Boyd plus Shaggydog and Grey Wind were in another group. Derek was taking the lead in one group, making sure that he didn’t allow any vampires to pass through him, ripping them apart. Cora was the bitter in the group, biting the vampires, slowing them down drastically with her werewolf bites. In the other group, Scott was taking the lead making sure that all 6 of them back each other up and nothing will get through them at all. With all the werewolves having the same strength as the originals, Stiles saw that they were fighting really well against the thousands of vampires.

Allison, Chris and John were standing in front of the car firing out at the vampires left and right. Allison was using her fire trick, lighting up all of her arrows on fire before shooting them in the vampires. Considering that the vampires were much more faster than the zombies, Allison missed quite a number of them. Even those that she was able to get, she didn’t get them at the heart; she only shot them at different parts of their bodies and burning them. Chris and John were doing quite well, managing to shot a few of the vampires in their hearts and heads. With Allison in between them, the 3 of them work well covering each other’s backs. 

Lastly it was Danny, Lydia and Melissa as a team. Melissa was just plainly shooting at any vampires and slowing them down while either one of the werewolves or the vampires killed those that were slowed down by her. Danny was surprisingly doing quite well aiming for those really far away vampires who have not joined in the fight yet. As for Lydia, she decided not to do her target screaming but focus more on her magic. She created a fireball and used it to burn the vampires and manipulate it to jump from one vampire to another with ease. 

Stiles was momentarily distracted while admiring the way that his family functions fighting against his enemies. Never in a million years would he ever think that he would be in the middle of a battle against another vampire clan. At that moment, Stiles got thrown back by Celeste and hitting the cars behind him.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Allison asked while still continuing shooting arrows at their enemies.

Stiles instantly stood up, “Off course I’m fine. Allison, I’ll be taking the rest of your arrows. You can use you gun now please.” Stiles telekinetically levitated all the remaining arrows and aimed them at the enemies killing at least 30 of them. With that, Stiles telekinetically part the path in front of him, throwing all the vampires to the left and right, making a clear path straight to Celeste.

“Let’s do this, bitch!”

“Finally, I was beginning to get bored waiting for you.” Celeste answered in a thick French accent while absorbing one of the vampires’ life force. Once the vampire drop dead, she used the same body and telekinetically threw it, aiming for Stiles. 

Stiles reacted by telekinetically splitting the body up into 5 parts and throwing them away, “Really Celeste? Resorting to throwing corpses now? That’s so beneath you.”

“Mon jeune sorcière, you’re surprisingly quite powerful for someone so young.” Celeste opened both her palms outward and 10 lightning bolts strike out from each of her fingers and strike Stiles repeatedly. Stiles barely managed to raise a force field to deflect the strikes.

“My turn.” Stiles immediately burn her red cloak, which Celeste was able to extinguish the fire instantly. While Celeste was distracted, Stiles quickly telekinetically threw a huge tree at her, knocking her off her feet. Celeste retaliated back instantly by breaking the tree in pieces and instead of aiming at Stiles, she aimed at the human members of the family. Thankfully Lydia was fast enough to burn the tree pieces.

“Stiles, I have vampires to kill down here!” Lydia shouted. 

“Sorry Lyds! I’m getting tired of this.” Stiles looked to Celeste while deflecting a few fireballs thrown towards him. Celeste built up a force field in front of her and at the same time, telekinetically pulled 2 vampires towards her and grabbed them tightly to take their life force. Once she was done with them, she threw their bodies towards Stiles. Celeste started attacking Stiles with fireballs; lightning bolts and constantly threw a barrage of the surrounding limbs of the dead vampires. 

Stiles was trying his best to deflect all of them but he could tell that Celeste was really fast with her telekinesis. In the end, he was pissed off at the speed of attacks thrown to him by Celeste; he turned all her attacks to ashes.

He quickly summoned vines from underneath the ground and wrap them around Celeste. She was able to break free from it with ease and threw a lightning bolt at him, missing him completely. Stiles summoned more vines and wrap them tight around her, telekinetically throw a dead vampire at her head to knock her out. Since Celeste was knocked out, Stiles, without hesitation, light up her body on fire, watching patiently while her body was burned alive and telekinetically ripped her body apart.

“Well, let’s just hope that you won’t magically be put back together again.” Stiles opened 2 holes in the ground and buried her head and one of her legs instead while watching the rest of her body parts burning to crisp.

Stiles took a few seconds to survey the battle. It was obvious that against the Mikaelson clan, the Velucci vampires were losing. From the looks of it, Stiles saw that the 14 of them were making a huge mess killing and destroying the other vampires. Stiles turn to his pack and saw that half of them were tired from the battle. He was quite impressed that they were able to keep up with the Mikaelson and was also making as much mess killing the other vampires. Looking at them, his vampires and his werewolves, Stiles has no idea if they were injured at all since they were all drenched in blood. As for the human members, Stiles was surprised that all of them were still shooting like crazy, slowing down and killing the vampires that the Mikaelson or the pack missed out. Most of all, Stiles was impressed with Lydia for being able to use her magic for the past hour and still not being drained out by it. She was manipulating her fireball really well, burning the Velucci vampires. He saw that his family has at least killed slightly more than half of the Velucci vampires.

Stiles closed his eyes, stretched out his pack bonds to this family and inform them that Celeste was dead and to retreat back to their cars. In an instant, he had all his family members beside him.

“Marcus, my family members have killed more than half of your vampires. Do you really want to continue this embarrassment further?”

“So you killed my witch and my vampires, this is not over Stiles until you are dead. Until your family are dead. Until I have the Nemeton!” Marcus snapped.

“It has been more than an hour into this stupid fight and I’m getting bored of this already.” Stiles started to levitate a few feet above the ground.

Instead of Stiles’ voice, it was Valeriya’s voice that came out of Stiles’ mouth, “Niklaus, my love.”

Niklaus ran over instantly, “Valeriya”, his voice wavered.

“My love, I’m truly happy that you have found someone to love you. I can’t hold onto my grandson’s body for long. I wanted to say thank you for protecting my children and I love you always and forever.”

Niklaus’ eyes started tearing up while he gently stroked Stiles’ left hand.

The next second Stiles levitated forward, raised both his arms with his palms opened upwards. At the same time, vines started coming out from the ground all around the clearing and Stiles closed both his hands and the vines instantaneously wrapped around all the remaining vampires except for the Death guards and the Elder vampires. All the remaining vampires were tightly wrapped in the vines struggling trying to get out but constantly getting pricked by the thorns on the vines.

“This shall be the legacy of the Grebenshchikov witches!” Valeriya’s voice came out from Stiles’ mouth. With that, Stiles opened back his palms and all the vines ripped the vampires into pieces. Blood splattered everywhere and limbs were flying off everywhere. For a few seconds, everyone just stood still in awe of Stiles’ powers. He managed to kill the remaining 800 over vampires within minutes with ease.

“Now it’s even. I have 14 vampires, 12 werewolves, 6 wolves, 5 humans, a banshee and me while you have 39 Death Guards and 5 of the first bitten vampires ever made. To make it even better, I won’t get involve in this fight. I will be helping the other protectors destroying the last of your clan. Nobody shall know about the Velucci clan. You shall be wiped out from history.” Stiles’ voice came back.

“I trust that my family is capable of destroying them while I sort out certain issues somewhere else.” With that, Stiles transformed into a small whirlwind and disappeared.

Finn instantly jumped forward and landed in front of Marcus and punched him in the face. Elijah ran to Victor and instantly threw him towards the trees. Niklaus ran and tackled Tomas to the ground. Kol jumped forward and landed in front of Kristina and slap her face and lastly, Henrik ran straight to Nicci with his twin sais and stabbed both of them into her heart. She was the first Elder vampire to die. The 39 Death Guards immediately started attacking the rest of the clan and the pack. The 39 of them were super fast, skilled and quite strong. Within seconds, Malia and Liam were knocked out from the fight. Melissa and Danny quickly dragged their bodies to the car. Lydia quickly screamed out loud which caused everybody at the clearing to fall onto the ground covering their ears in pain. Lydia grabbed 2 guns from Danny and started shooting at the Death Guards in their heads. She managed to kill 4 of them before she fainted from exhaustion because of using her magic and screaming.

Before Lydia even fell to the ground, Caleb, Marcel and Damon were instantly on the remaining Death Guards, immediately ripping out 4 of their hearts. The werewolves were up by then and started to bite the rest of the Death Guards. It was an epic showdown considering that the remaining Death Guards were able to knock out Cora and Isaac soon after. Allison, Chris and John managed to kill one more Death Guards. Freyja was at a standstill fighting against 3 Death Guards while Caleb, Camille, Hayley, Caroline, Rosalie, Rebekah, Marcel and Damon were fighting against 2 Death Guards each. They remaining 9 Death Guards stood in a circle surrounding the remaining werewolves and wolves. It was Derek, Laura, Aiden, Ethan, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Erica and the 6 wolves in the middle.

Allison, Chris, John, Danny and Melissa were standing over Malia, Liam, Cora, Isaac and Lydia’s bodies taking care of them ensuring none of the Death Guards came over to attack them.

Finn and Henrik were still fighting against Marcus, Elijah and Niklaus were fighting together against Victor after Niklaus managed to rip out Tomas’s heart. After 10 minutes of fighting, Kol managed to rip both Kristina’s arms before ripping out her heart. 15 minutes later, all the Death Guards were dead along with Kristina, Tomas, Victor and Nicci. Their clothes were ripped into pieces from the fight and they were also covered in blood from all the other dead vampires but overall, they were all doing well. Finn and Henrik managed to subdue Marcus and propped him up against one of the nearby trees.

Roughly 10 minutes later, those that were knocked out were all wide-awake and saw that the Mikaelson brothers were standing guard around Marcus who was awake by now. A small whirlwind appeared in front of all of them and transform into Stiles.

“Now look what has happened here, Marcus. My family ripped your pathetic family apart to pieces and your vampires from all around the world are scattered into the wind. You don’t come into my pack’s territory and expect to take over it. It has been in this family for more than 2 millenniums and it will stay in this family until the end of time.”

Marcus was silent all the way, glaring into Stiles. Stiles turned and waved his hand, all the limbs of the dead vampires instantly went up in flames. He turned back to Marcus, “That’s the end of the Velucci clan.”

With that, Finn stuck his hand into Marcus’s chest and ripped out his heart and threw it away.

Stiles started to levitate a few feet above the ground again.

“John babe.” Claudia’s voice came out from Stiles’ mouth.

John instantly started tearing up, “Claudia, my love.”

Stiles float towards John and slowly wipe his father’s tears, “You did good. You raised him good. I’m so proud of you and our son. I’m so sorry for not telling you that I’m a witch. I thought I was protecting both you and Stiles, I guess I was wrong. I love you, John and I’m glad that you have moved on with Melissa. Take care, my love.” With that, Stiles fell to the ground.

“Ouch!” His voice returned back, “Got to talk to mom, I guess?”

John rushed forward and hugged him tight, “Thank you, son.”

“So what happens now?” Damon asked everybody.

“We cleaned up our mess. That’s what we do.” Scott answer. Everyone just looked at the clearing, at the amount of limbs, blood, entrails, ashes, small fires burning the limbs away and trees and branches thrown around the ground.

“Can we take a 5 minutes break or something? I’m thirsty and tired!” Erica complained while walking towards one of the truck to grab drinks from the cooler and started passing it around to the family. Apparently Liam was insistent for them to bring drinks to the fight claiming that if they win, they will be thirsty after everything.

Stiles looked at them, “Nope, you guys don’t need to clean. I’ll do it.” Instantly Stiles started to glow and at the same time, trees, hedges, flowers, pathways and small streams coming out from the creak started to form all over the clearing. Within 5 minutes later, a beautiful park was in front of them instead of the clearing. It looks as if the park has been there for a few weeks and there was no battle that just happened a few minutes ago. All of them just stood in awe of his powers and capabilities. 


	12. Stiles' Sacrifice

Kol was the first one to break the silence, “Stiles, how powerful are you?” 

“I have no idea, Kol. My brain, heart and soul know that I am able to manipulate nature, fire, earth, water, lightning and air on a bigger scale. My body doesn’t even feel tired from all the fighting. It’s numb from any pain.”

“Is it permanent?” Lydia looked to him with a hint of sadness. 

“The spirits in my body will have to return back to the other side somehow.” 

Derek stepped forward and hug Stiles tightly, “That’s great! You won’t become crazy after all. You will be back to your normal self after this.”

Stiles just hugged Derek back even tighter. 

Elijah was the first one to notice the change in Stiles’ face, which he quickly hid by smiling.

“What have you done, my child?” Elijah asked with resignation in his voice, walked over and put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“It’s for the Nemeton right?” Lydia answered and started tearing up. She ran to Stiles and hugged him really tight while crying into his shoulder. Stiles started stroking her hair and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll be fine, Lyds. You’re my Banshee Queen. Don’t cry, please.”

Everybody, except for Elijah and Kol, looked confused by the whole scene. 

“Stiles, what’s going on?” Scott looked directly into his eyes. All of them were anticipating for his answer.

Stiles walked to Derek and his father, John, grabbed both of their hands, and took a deep breath, “I won’t become crazy from these spirits and their powers in my body. We are the protectors of this Nemeton; apparently it’s the first Nemeton to ever come into existence. And for the past few years, it has been slowly dying because of what Kate did. Your family was killed, and then you, Laura and Cora left Beacon Hills and the Nemeton slowly started to deteriorate. Now we have the chance to let the Nemeton grow and build the bond between our pack, our clan, the Nemeton and this territory.”

Stiles kissed John on the cheek, then he kissed Derek on the lips and he looked at his werewolves, his vampires, and “Please remember that I love all of you I will always love all of you.”

Derek growled, “Stiles, what are you going to do?”

“In order for the bond to be made, a sacrifice has to be made. A proper sacrifice unlike what Jennifer did previously. I have to pour in all this power, the spirits of my ancestors into the Nemeton for the sake of our family and our territory. And, I’m so sorry guys but I’m not going to survive this.”

Instantly, all the wolves growled in retaliation while Lydia and Melissa started crying. The rest of them just stood quietly.

“There has to be another way Stiles! You always taught us that there is always another option.” Derek snapped at him and holding on to him tightly.

“The other option is for me to let the power take over my body and completely worn me out until it consumes me. Then the Nemeton will still have no bond with our family. And other supernatural creatures will constantly come trying to take over our territory. It will be an endless battle until all of us die.”

“Stiles…” Laura interrupted.

Stiles ignore her and just continued, “Both options require me to die. It’s just a matter of me dying with what’s left of my dignity.”

All of them started coming up with reasons to protest him against his actions, coming up with ridiculous ideas to prevent him from sacrificing himself. Scott suggested only pouring in half of the powers into the Nemeton, which resulted in a pissed-off look from Lydia, aimed at him for his stupidity.

Stiles sincerely apologized to all of them, “I love you guys” and with that, Stiles transformed into a small whirlwind and disappeared. 

All of them were in a state of shock when he disappeared in front of them.

“Where did my son go?” John screamed to all of them.

“The Nemeton.” Kol answered, “Where is it? Each vampire grab onto someone else and we can run to it faster than the car.”

“It is in the middle of our preserve.” Isaac looked at Derek.

“Even if we run, it will take us at least 30 minutes to get to the other side of town.” Erica explained to the vampires. 

“Honey, we can get there less than a minute or so.” Rebecca replied coolly.

Chris straight away walked to one of the trucks, “I’ll drive over there with the wolves.” He called for the wolves, loaded them up and immediately drove off without waiting for an answer.

Niklaus asked John to piggyback him while carrying Melissa bride-style and just took off towards the preserve, telling them to close their eyes. 

Lydia looked at all of them, “I’m a Banshee. I can levitate as fast as these vampires. Hurry up.” She levitated off immediately, disappearing out of their sight.

Freyja grabbed Derek and ran off without waiting for the rest and Caleb followed closely behind her carrying both Laura and Cora. Camille carried Allison while Finn asked Scott to piggyback him. Elijah took Isaac and Hayley took Jackson. Caroline grabbed hold of Erica. Next was Kol carrying Ethan and Rosalie was carrying Danny. Rebekah grabbed onto Malia with Marcel allowing Liam to piggyback him. Lastly it was Henrik carrying Boyd and Damon holding on to Aiden. 

Surprisingly, Lydia was the first one to arrived among all of them. Within seconds of her arrival, Lydia let out her Banshee scream confirming a death about to happen soon, Stiles’ death. The vampires and the werewolves, who were less than a minute behind, heard the death cry. 

Soon all of them arrived at the Nemeton and saw that Stiles was lying in the middle of the huge tree stump, both he and the Nemeton were glowing in white light getting brighter by the second that it hurts for their eyes to even look at it. All of them could feel the power that vibrates off from Stiles’ sacrifice. A few seconds later, the white light completely disappears. Then Stiles turned to look at Derek and gave his last smile before his body slowly turned grey and broke down into ashes.

In that moment, all of them could feel that the bond that they had with Stiles was gone. It was as if a part of them disappear and there was just an empty void in their body. Derek was the first to break the silence and gave the loudest and saddest howl for Stiles, followed by the rest of the werewolves and the wolves even though they were still quite a distance away. All of them broke down and started crying in tears, the worst was Derek for the lost of his mate and John for the lost of his only son.

While all of them were still crying hard, Lydia stopped to look up and saw that the tree stump was slowly turning into a huge tree. All of them were sobbing silently while staring at it, as it became a huge tree that was almost 100 feet high and 50 feet wide, with the branches and leaves starting to spread around providing shelter over them.

Hayley asked, “What’s that feeling? I’m having goosebumps.”

“That is Nemeton telling us that it has accepted Stiles’ sacrifice and we are the true protectors of this Nemeton and this territory.” Lydia told everyone through her sobs.

‘Well family, it looks like we will be relocating to Beacon Hills permanently.” Elijah said. 

It was sunrise by the time all of them made their way back to the house.

“I can’t feel Stiles’ magic. I can’t feel his protection spells or his wards.” Lydia cried out. Jackson was beside her to guide her from falling to the ground. All of their eyes were swollen from crying for Stiles and most of them were still covered in dry blood from the battle.

“We need to have a funeral for my son. I need a funeral for him.” John’s voice suddenly cracked through the groups’ sobbing.

“I’ll sort it out then.” Hayley offered, “We’ll have it tomorrow at the Nemeton.

Slowly the vampires began to lead the werewolves to the bathrooms to wash them up. Freyja and Caleb were the first to wash up and immediately began to start prepare some food for all of them to eat even though both of them know most of them have no appetite. Finn, Elijah and Niklaus took care of the male werewolves while Camille, Hayley and Caroline took care of the female werewolves seeing as most of them were still in a state of shock at Stiles’ death. Kol and Rosalie quickly grab Lydia and help her with putting the protection wards back up and set the security around the property. Rebekah and Marcel took care of the Sheriff and Melissa, and also help to set the mattresses, pillows and blankets at one of the living room, knowing fully well that they would need a pack pile to comfort one another. Lastly, Henrik and Damon help to wash and feed the wolves before bringing them in to sleep with the rest of the werewolves.

The next day, the family held the funeral at the Nemeton in the afternoon. It was a simple ceremony and a simple headstone was place exactly in front of the Nemeton. 

_“Here lies_

_Vyacheslav 'Stiles' Grebenshchikov Stilinski_

_He loved all of us_

_1997 – 2015”_

Derek howled one last time before turning into a black wolf and lay down beside the headstone. The rest of the family went back to the house leaving Derek alone to grief since any attempt to bring him back was met with angry growls. The 6 wolves stayed with him to keep him company. 

During the 2 weeks prior to the full moon, Lydia and Kol spent their time researching for ways to contact with Stiles on the other side or trying to bring him back to life. Everybody was against the idea of bringing Stiles back to life, fearing of bringing him back incomplete or the repercussion of doing necromancy.

Melissa and John tried their best to continue living their life but it was more off on an automatic mode. They woke up, ate their meals, go to their work places, work and come back home to the werewolves and vampires.

The rest of the werewolves were all trying to figure how to go about spending the rest of their summer. Most of them stay at home, reading, playing video games, work out at the gym or watch random television shows and movies. Every night without failed, all of them slept together in Stiles and Derek’s bedroom in a puppy pile, along with the wolves. 

The vampires started to move in into the town. Since John and Melissa both moved in into the pack house, both their houses were given to the vampires. Freyja, Caleb, Rebekah and Marcel moved in to Melissa’s house while Finn, Camille, Elijah, and Hayley moved into John’s house. Niklaus and Caroline took the remaining guest room in the pack’s house while Kol, Rosalie, Henrik and Damon took the pool house. They kept themselves busy by taking their time bringing over their stuffs from overseas.

Derek was the worst among all of them. After Stiles’ death, he completely became a wolf and has not changed to himself at all. Everyday, one of the family members took turns bringing food and water to Derek.

The next full moon, which was their first time without Stiles, was the worst for all the werewolves; their emotions were all heighten with the feeling of the emptiness of where Stiles used to be within their pack bonds. All the werewolves and the wolves spent the entire night at the tombstone, just sitting and whining occasionally, trying to cope with the lost of their pack mom. Melissa, Freyja, Camille and Hayley were cooking food for them once they returned after their shifts. The rest of the vampires, along with Chris and John were drinking by the pool making small conversations.

It was exactly at the stroke of midnight when the doorbell rang. Freyja, Camille and Hayley were shocked that they did not hear any movements or heartbeat or smell anything at all from the front door.

Melissa looked at them in confusion, “Are we expecting trouble, ladies?”

“I’m not sure. It’s better to be prepare though.” Freyja took the kitchen knife and walked towards the front door, with the rest of the ladies following behind her. 

“Family, we have a visitor.” Freyja whispered, knowing that the rest of the vampires could hear her.

Freyja looked through the peephole and was surprised by who she saw. She quickly opened the door with the knife in her hand. 

“Erm, you can keep the knife away Freyja.” Stiles laughed. Knowing that all the vampires could hear his voice, all of them, pulling John and Chris along, were at the door in an instant.

“Who are you?” Freyja asked, preventing John from hugging Stiles, thinking that it might be some kind of trick. 

“It’s me, Stiles. I’m back from the other side.” Stiles jumped forward and hugged John tightly.

“What happened?” John asked him in between his tears of joy. All of them started pulling Stiles and hugging him tight.

“Oh my god! I was only gone for 2 weeks guys!”

“You were dead for 2 weeks!” Melissa scolded him.

“Same thing! Well, long story short, I’m back from the dead! YAY ME!” Stiles smiled at all of them. “Are the wolves still out there?”

“Stiles, all of them are at the Nemeton, grieving at your tombstone.” Niklaus explained.

“You guys held a funeral for me! That’s so sweet! Oh My God! I need to see my headstone! It better be gorgeous!”

“Yup, that’s my son. Only Stiles will get excited about his own tombstone.” John smiled.

“Why don’t all of us go and meet the wolves there? We can bring food and drinks over and have a midnight picnic down there as well.” Caroline suggested excitedly. 

All of them quickly packed the food and drinks into the picnic baskets, as they were about to set off, Stiles stopped them.

“Stop! I got a new power and I totally want to try it!”

“Are you sure about this, Stiles?” Rosalie asked, sounding nervous. 

“I got 2 weeks to practice it, everybody just hold onto each other and the picnic baskets please. I’m going to teleport us there.” Stiles smiled. With that being said, all of them looked unsure at each other. In an instant, Stiles teleported all of them at the Nemeton and upon arrival all of them instantly fell onto the ground feeling nauseous except for Stiles.

“I kind of forgot to tell you guys that you will get a headache from it.” Stiles shrugged and instantly, all the werewolves and the wolves jumped onto Stiles and started licking and nuzzling into him. Stiles was laughing and crying tears of joy at his reception.

Derek was instantly onto him and quickly changed into his human self after 2 weeks of being a wolf, “Stiles? Is that really you?" 

“Hey Sourwolf! You didn’t think that I would leave you behind now did you?”

All of the werewolves turned back into their human selves.

“OH MY GOD! Please put on your clothes!” Melissa shouted at them and started throwing the clothes at them from one of the picnic baskets.

“How is it possible that you’re still alive?” Lydia asked, looking very curious at the return of her friend.

“Well, why don’t all of us settled down and enjoy our night picnic while I tell you guys what happened on the other side?”

The werewolves wore back their clothes while the vampires lay out the mats and food out for the picnic. All of them sat in a circle with Stiles sitting in between Derek’s lap and letting him getting the physical contact that he needs. They all started taking the food and eat while waiting for him to start his story. Slowly, one by one could feel that Stiles’ bond with each of them was returning and it was getting stronger by the second.

“So I died. Whenever a supernatural creature dies, they won’t go to Heaven or Hell, instead they will go to the Other Side. It’s pretty much the same as living on Earth. You could see your love ones living their lives. I saw you guys for the past 2 weeks figuring things out. I hanged out with Talia and your whole family on the other side. I was with mom for 2 weeks and Valeriya during that time.”

Stiles paused and took a sip of orange juice. 

“During my time there, I saw my entire lineage from mom’s side. All 26 of them including mom, impart me with knowledge on how to use my powers. They taught me how to use my powers together and apparently I have a new power too. I can teleport. Oh, I should totally show you what they taught me!” Stiles instantly created 6 balls of energy surrounding the circle, one for each element. A fireball, an electrical ball, a ball made out of wind, a ball out of water, another ball out of earth and lastly, a ball of vines. He snapped his fingers and all of them disappeared.

“Anyway, what they told me was that each witch is born with one distinct power and can develop a few others along the way. Like Valeriya was excellent with nature, Svetlana’s power was fire manipulation and creation and mom’s power was telepathy and mind-control. Since I am the first male witch in this line, my powers came the opposite way.” Stiles continued animatedly. 

“As you guys knew that I’m apparently a direct descendant from Hecate herself, well, let’s just say, she was the one who created the Other Side for the supernatural creatures. She has the power to accept or reject any supernatural creatures from entering into the Other Side. So she knows what we have been doing all this while and she told me that it was pre-destined for me to die twice. The first time being 2 weeks ago and the next time would be when I’m at the ripe old age of 84. I will die peacefully in my sleep. Last thing, Hecate told me was that I would as strong as the 3 witches’ from the Witches’ Council once I have learned to control my powers properly. Now, how cool is that? Nobody will dare to mess with us anymore. We have 14 vampires and 7 of them are the original siblings. We have 12 werewolves and 4 of them are the direct descendant from one of the original werewolves pack. We have 2 excellent hunters, a gorgeous banshee and Danny boy our resident genius tech guy! I even got 6 wolves named after the Starks’ direwolves, that’s like totally badass! Lastly, we have my dad and my future mom, the moral compass of this crazy family. I missed you guys!”

Stiles ended his explanation, while Derek continued nuzzling into his neck.

“Okay, question time!”


	13. 20 Years Later...

After the battle, word started to spread that the Hale pack and the Mikaelson clan are one big family. They were now considered as the royalty of the supernatural world. The werewolves are the direct descendants from one of the 5 original werewolves families while the vampires are the original vampire siblings.

A couple of months later, supernatural creatures from all around the world started coming to Beacon Hills looking to live peacefully and be under the protection of the Hale / Mikaelson family. Over the years, the pack slowly began to establish themselves within the community and turn Beacon Hills into a city. The pack started buying the neighboring lands and the forest within the surrounding areas.

20 years later, Beacon Hills became Beacon Hills City with more than 3 million residents. At least half of the population in the new city consists of the supernatural creatures. Now vampires, witches, werewolves, fairies and elves among many others populated the city. Stiles even had Danny created a database to keep track of all the supernatural creatures living within their city.

The family grew rapidly within the next 20 years, in terms of their standing, businesses and even the number of family members.

Derek and Stiles gotten married 5 years later. Derek still has his bookstore and café, which he expended over the years and now it’s a 3-story building with the first floor being the café and the 2nd and 3rd floor a huge bookstore. Stiles became a full-time househusband staying at home taking care of everybody and make it compulsory for all of them to have dinner together every 2 weeks regardless of anything. Apparently being the mate to the Alpha would magically force the mate to carry the Alpha’s children. When Stiles found out that he was pregnant, he freaked out for a few hours straight and literally shut everyone out. 15 years of marriage later, they have 3 sets of twins. Samuel and Sage, the eldest at 12-years-old, followed by Skyler and Serena at 9-years-old and lastly, Sebastian and Saphira, their 6-year-old twins. Surprisingly enough, the boys turned out to be werewolves while the girls came into their powers very early in life. Sage has the ability to project force fields; Serena has the ability to communicate through telepathy and read minds while Saphira has the ability to teleport.

Laura opened up their own law firm, ‘Hale, Mikaelson & associates’ while Aiden became Crime Scene Investigator at the city’s police department. Laura was the first one among them to give birth. She had Matthew first, who is turning 15 this year, followed by twins, Lily and Rose who are turning 10 and lastly, Mathias who just turned 6. All 4 of them became werewolves after each of them turned 2 and experienced their first full moon. 

Since both the pack and clan are billionaires and the city was thriving with their help, they decided to open a hotel and managed it among themselves. It was also an easier way to keep track on supernatural creatures coming in and out of their city. It was unanimously decided that Finn would be the Chief Executive Officer, Camille became the Chief Financial Officer and Cora became the Chief Operating Officer for the hotel, which they have decided to call ‘The Empire’. 

While Cora was the COO of their hotel, Isaac decided to open up his own bakery within the hotel premises. He provided the pastries and deserts for the hotel and also to Derek’s café. 6 years after opening his first bakery, Isaac was able to open another 2 more bakeries / cafés, one at the north side of the city while the other was towards the south side of the city. They were the last one in the group to get married and now, 3 years into the marriage, they have triplets, 2 boys and 1 girl who are about to turn 4 in a month’s time. Isaac and Cora named their children Daniel, Dominic and Denise, which they all found out are werewolves after at their 2nd birthday party.

Malia joined Laura at the law firm working as the firm’s paralegal, while Liam became the University’s lacrosse coach and the head of the sports department. They were among the first to get married, marrying each other upon graduation. Now, they have 3 kids, Eddie, a 16-year-old boy, Jessica, a 13-year-old girl and lastly, Marshall, a 10-year-old boy. All 3 of them turned out to be werewolves as well.

Scott took over Deaton’s veterinary clinic when he went into retirement, while Allison became a lecturer and taught Psychology and Sociology at Beacon Hills University. They got married 11 years ago and had 3 children who were all werewolves. Allison gave birth to 3 beautiful kids, Jeremiah who is 10, Jennifer, who is 7 and Jonathan, who is 3 and the youngest among the cubs.

Boyd and Erica opened their own restaurant and club located within the central area of the city. 10 years later, they are managing a seafood restaurant by the main river and a fine dining restaurant at the central area of the city, along with a club and a pub. They were the 1st to get married after Erica gave birth to their only daughter. 17 years into their marriage, they have 5 kids, Kelly, the oldest, just turned 18, followed by Aaron who is 15, then it was Sean who is 13 and lastly, the twins, Justin and James who will be turning 10 at the end of year. All of them turned out to be werewolves.

Jackson became a partner at their law firm and Lydia opened her own wedding / event planning company a block away from the hotel. They got married in 2020 and for the first time in her life, she allowed Caroline to plan for her wedding considering that both of them have pretty much similar taste and understand the way both of them work. Soon after, Lydia gave birth to 3 beautiful girls, Isabella, 14, Sophia, 12 and Micaela, 10. Isabella turned out to be a Banshee just like Lydia while the other 2 girls were werewolves. 

Danny started his own security software company and Ethan opened up his own gym. Apparently nobody inform them that a male can still carried the pups of a werewolf. So when Danny found out that he was pregnant, he freaked out real bad but he got over it after Stiles advice him what he went through. He gave birth to George, their 12-year-old son then their 5-year-old twin girls, Giselle and Genevieve, which all turned out to be werewolves.

Melissa became a full-time stay-at-home grandma for her grandchildren. In total, she, John and Chris have 1 banshee, 3 witches and 26 werewolves as their grandchildren. John and Chris opened up their own shooting range but were rarely there instead they were focused more at staying at home and helping Melissa and Stiles with the kids.

Freyja shifted her interior and landscape firm over to Beacon Hills while Caleb continued keeping track of the history of the supernatural world. Caleb will randomly have a weekly session with the children to teach them about the different types of supernatural creatures and their family history. Since Beacon Hills was pretty much their territory, Freyja started designing the landscape of the city’s gardens and surrounding areas. She had several discussions with the family on how should they go about designing the layout of the forests surrounding the city.

Elijah taught English and Literature at Beacon Hills University while Hayley worked as a full-time yoga instructor at the family’s business gym, alongside Ethan and Marcel. Rebekah decided to be an all-rounder and help the family with their jobs in whatever way that she could, claiming that she doesn’t want to tie down to one job.

Niklaus continued being an artist; while Caroline opened her own gallery to managed Niklaus and Henrik’s art pieces. At the same time, Niklaus also became the CEO of ‘Hale & Mikaelson Enterprises’, which consists of all the family businesses such as Derek’s café / bookstore, the family’s hotel, Ethan’s gym, Isaac’s bakeries, Erica and Boyd’s restaurants and club, John and Chris’s shooting range, Freyja’s interior design firm and Rosalie’s orphanage among many others. All of them assist each other in ensuring that their company will flourish and pretty much everybody within the nearby county or town knows that Beacon Hills City is own by the Hale and the Mikaelson family. 

Kol also became a professor at the university, teaching the mythology and folklore program. Rosalie decided to open an orphanage after realizing the carnage that the Velucci Clan caused by turning almost anybody into a vampire with little regard to their previous lives. Caleb and Rebecca help her to bring in the children from all around the world caused by the Velucci Clan’s thirst for power. Over the years, Rebecca used the orphanage to bring in children whose parents were killed by other supernatural creatures.

As for Henrik, he still continued being a photographer while Damon became a stay-at-home to help Melissa and Stiles with the children. Surprisingly enough, he is great with all the kids and became their favourite uncle. Pretty much, all 30 kids ran to him if they are fighting with their parents.

They even changed the layout of their property and expanded it. From 250 hectares of property, they expanded in to 500 hectares and make it into a mini neighborhood. Now, each family and each vampire couples have their own houses arranged neatly in a U-shape with Stiles and Derek’s house at the end of the road and being the biggest. Their house was the place where the whole family will have their dinners together and also used to invite packs, clans or covens for meetings or business discussions. The property still have a 10 feet high wall surrounding it but this time, Stiles painted runes on them to protect their family against anybody with ill intentions towards them from entering the grounds. 

\---

It was on a Sunday afternoon, just before brunch when Lydia took out her cell and mass texted everybody to come to the gate. She was on her out way of their property with the girls when she saw three roses placed exactly in front of their gate. One white, one red and one black rose wrapped in a piece of tracing paper. The whole family came running out of the house in an instant and stopped short behind Lydia and her girls. Jackson ran up to her and wrapped his arms around their girls.

Lydia answered, “Stiles, they are coming. The New Witches Council, they are coming again.”

Derek followed Stiles while Stiles went out to pick up the roses from the road and closed the gate. 

Derek turned and looked at his pack,  “On Wednesday again?” Stiles nodded his head.

The whole pack walked slowly into their houses and continued with whatever they were doing. This time round, none of them felt the need to worry about the upcoming visit. They know that Stiles is as strong as the Supreme Witch and that Lydia is the fastest among all of them thus allowing her to cast her spells quickly and still avoid detection. Over the years, they have established themselves as the most strongest and power supernatural family in the world and pretty much all the supernatural creatures considered them as royalty thus they know that this visit would most likely be a courtesy visit more than anything else.

The next two days past by quickly and by Wednesday morning, the whole family came together to have breakfast at their Alpha’s place. After breakfast, some of the adults tend to their own businesses while some of the adults played with the children in the backyard. About 2 hours before the council’s arrival, Lydia started coming into the backyard and told everyone to wash up and to be ready by exactly 1pm.

By 1pm, the whole family had washed up and looked presentable. Stiles and Lydia didn’t even have to remind them to wear the family crest, the triskelion. Over the years, Stiles and Lydia made a variety of pure gold rings, necklaces, cufflinks and other accessories with their family crest. Niklaus was the one that was insistence about it, explaining to the whole family that this will ensure that other supernatural creatures will be able to identify the family if they were ever to be alone and be confronted in any situation.

At exactly 13.13hours, the gate buzzer buzzed and a woman’s voice came over the intercom, “The Witches’ Council. Unfortunately we are unable to come in because of your spell, Mr. Grebenshchikov.” Her voice sounded so silky smooth over the intercom.

Stiles pressed the button to open the gate and replied over the intercom, “Huc rectus.”

Lydia walked over to their door to open it and within a second after Stiles replied, the 3 witches appeared in an instant. All 3 of them were wearing huge black cloaks with huge hoods that covered their faces. Once all 3 of them stepped inside the house, they removed their cloaks together in perfect synchronization. It was eerie to watch the witches move, it’s as if they rehearse their entrance to make it into a performance.

The middle witch was a tall and curvaceous African American lady that looks quite young as if she was in her early-30s with short bob black hair. She was wearing a loose fitting boat neck blood red long sleeve blouse along with a black straight cut fitting pants. She was wearing a pair of 4 inch red heels. She has beautiful sharp features with only faked eyelashes and eyeliner that proudly displays her hazel eyes and a sense of youthfulness towards her. On her left was a late 30s fair Eastern European looking witch with wavy shoulder length blonder hair. She wore a simple black long sleeve knee length shift dress with a pair of black booties. She had a simple gold necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. Her features reminded Stiles of those Miss Universe beauty pageant contestants. Lastly to her right was a tanned Latino witch with brown auburn straight hair that was split in the middle. She was wearing a white sleeveless maxi dress with a pair of flats and her nails were perfectly done in white nail polish.

Lydia took all 3 cloaks and hanged them in their closet while Derek stepped forward and introduced himself. 

“Welcome Council to our house, my name is Derek Joseph Hale, the Alpha of Hale Pack and this is my mate and emissary to the pack, Stiles Stilinski-Hale”, Derek stepped forward and offered his hand to shake. 

Freyja then stepped forward, “Council. My name is Freyja Mikaelson, the eldest of the Mikaelson and this is my husband, Caleb von Swartzchild.” and offered her hand to shake.

The Supreme stepped forward and shook both their hands in her red leather and replied, “Thank you, Alpha Hale and Freyja. My name is Michelle, the new Supreme. On my left is Saleisha and on my right is Ysabelle, my Black and White witch.”

Derek proceeds ahead to introduce each members of their family to the Council.

“I’m sure that you ladies are hungry from your journey, we have prepared lunch. Shall we?” Stiles said and lead the way. Just like the last time, Stiles went all out for their lunch and prepared a 3-course meal for the family and their visitors. Melissa and Rebecca were in-charge of the appetizers. Stiles was in-charged of the main dished and had helped from Niklaus and Henrik. As usual, Isaac was always in-charge of desserts and had helped from Cora and some of the kids.

An hour later after lunch was done; Lydia brought the witches over to the living room that they have arranged neatly while Melissa, Freyya, Camille, Laura, Cora and Hayley brought coffee, tea, orange juice and biscuits over. Stiles told the family to leave the dishes at the sink.

The Council sat on a black sofa that Lydia had rearranged to one side of the room while the rest of the pack members sat at the opposite side of the room.

Michelle took a sip of her tea and placed it down on the table in front of her. 

“Thank you so much for lunch. As you all know, Fiona passed away slightly more than a year ago. And I have just been appointed as the new Supreme thus there’s a whole 13 months full moon ritual thing that all 3 of us had to do to fully transition into becoming the Witches’ Council. We have just completed the ritual and the first vision that I had as the Supreme was of your family. Thus the official visit that we had to make would be with the Hale and the Mikaelson family.” Michelle calmly said.

Saleisha continued, “In this vision that was shared among the 3 of us, we saw your family establishing Beacon Hills City as the capital of the supernatural world. From the looks of it, we could tell that it is slowly becoming the capital city for our kind. Michelle could sense their presence here and with almost a fifth of the total supernatural population living here peacefully. We applaud you for that.”

“But our visit is truly a different purpose. Vyacheslav, you know that you are the first Grebenshchikov male witch but you will also be the only male witch in your lineage.” Ysabelle said.

“WHAT?!?!” Stiles exclaimed, “That’s just sad.” 

“Anyway, we’re here to tell you that one of your six children will give birth to the next Witches’ Council. All 3 witches, the Supreme, the Black Witch and the White witch will be from one of your children. The direct descendants of Hecate, the Goddess of Witchcraft and Magic, will be the next Witches’ Council after our deaths.” Michelle concluded.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!” Stiles screamed.

“Swear jar!” some of the kids screamed back.

“Well, this is going to be interesting.” Lydia looked around to the rest of the family members.

John replied to Lydia's view, "The future Witches' Council will be descendants of the Hale Pack, the Greek Goddess, Hecate and from the Grebenshchikov lineage. Adopted by the Original vampire siblings. Only my son could cause this much chaos." And he sighed.

 

_**THE END** _


End file.
